


Farm Fed

by SageofSpice



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Awkwardness, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Biting, Body Hair, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Breathplay, Cannibalism Play, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Cooking, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Eating, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fat Shaming, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Frustration, Gluttony, Hand Feeding, Handcuffs, Intimidation, Kink Shaming, Kissing, Leather, Licking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Partnership, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Play, Rimming, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Spit Kink, Stomach Ache, Swallowing, Swimming, Teasing, Unrequited Lust, Vanity, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Weight Gain, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageofSpice/pseuds/SageofSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sjin decides it would be a good idea to plump Sips up... because big bosses deserve big bellies. Sips is down with it.<br/>A ton of delicious food eating, purposeful weight gaining and hot lovemaking ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely set during the simultaneously running [Sjin's Farm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRW7BJrRKOc) series (after Sips is no longer a statue) and the [(Fuku Shitu) DirtQuest](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XncSerbaYwI) series. 
> 
> I put Sjin's Farm in the place of the Magic Police HQ on the map so that it could be close to the dirt factory. Also, I'm experimenting with a weird headcanon in which Xephos has created multiples of himself so he can be in several places at once.
> 
> This fic was written with the permission and encouragement of [sjinsbutt](http://sjinsbutt.tumblr.com/) who came up with the idea/prompt for this story and has kindly allowed me to write my own take on it.
> 
> Thank you so much for sharing the concept, friend! I hope you thoroughly enjoy the results! :D  
> Sjinsbutt's version is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2062176) and it is AMAZING! <3
> 
> The original concept is posted [here.](http://sjinsbutt.tumblr.com/post/92755025703/seriously-though-that-fic-more-sjin)

“Hmm... What do you think, Sjin? You in the mood for a suckle tonight?” Sips asked, raising a sly eyebrow and seductively peeling off his space suit as he stood at the foot of Sjin's bed. Sjin looked at Sips thoughtfully from where he lay, contentedly watching the familiar swathes of gray skin and black hair being slowly revealed to him. The muscles Sips had, especially in his arms, had once been large and firm from constant work. They had softened significantly ever since he had started doing less and less of the manual labor required for his projects. He was clearly becoming increasingly comfortable with his position as the business owner- foisting the bulk of the physical work on his employees rather than himself. Sjin didn't mind the changes in the least. In his eyes, Sips was perfection personified - Always.

“Ohh... Maybe. As long as _you're_ in the mood for a tickle!” Sjin giggled with a wicked wiggle of his mustache, still gazing up at Sips adoringly while he finished getting naked for him. Sjin was already nude.

“Sure! Why not? A little tickle's surely nothing I can't handle,” Sips grinned, crawling up onto the bed. He straddled Sjin's chest and got up onto his knees. Sjin joyfully toyed with the thick dick and heavy balls that hung in front of his face, getting Sips fully erect in no time. Soon, Sjin was teasing beads of precum out of him by gently lapping at the plush, violet tip with his tongue.

“Mmmph... That feels so good... Ohh... I really miss being with you, Sjin...” Sips murmured while his partner continued to please him. Sjin said a soft and longing, “Me too,” in agreement before slowly slipping his sweet lips along the length of Sips' dark, turgid shaft. He allowed his beard to brush against Sips' sensitive skin as he gently moved his head back and forth along his length, savoring every inch. Sjin deeply inhaled the rich scent of Sips' arousal and sighed happily, exhaling warm air along his shaft. He felt his own erection growing firm in his lap. With a grunt of pleasure, Sips sank one hand down into Sjin's hair and began to run his fingers though his partner's soft brown locks. Sjin made a soft sound and slid his mouth up to the tip, so he could began sucking in earnest.

“D'You still think I'm sexy, Sjin?” Sips asked abruptly, his voice much higher than usual, especially during sex, when it usually became a few octaves lower. Sjin froze mid-bob, then slowly drew his head completely back and stared up into Sips' dark, stormy eyes in utter disbelief, his mouth still hanging slightly open.

“Well, do ya'?” Sips squeaked. He blushed burgundy and he knotted his brows tighter together as he looked down at Sjin with an odd fragility in his gaze. Sjin's own eyes were enormous and quivering with confusion. Thick strands of saliva clung between his rosy, parted lips and Sips' pulsing dick. Small, glittering beads of it dappled Sjin's beard like tiny stars. It was beautiful. He was always so goddamn beautiful. Sips breathing grew anxiously shallow when Sjin finally took a deep enough breath to answer.

“Why would you ever ask me that? I was literally sucking your delicious dick just now before you interrupted me!” Sjin exclaimed in utter disbelief. He forced an absurd laugh and then went on, his voice now a deep, silken purr as he stroked Sips smoothly with his hand, “You're sexy as hell, Sips. I adore you.” Sjin continued to stare up at his partner as he spoke, deeply concerned by his sudden and altogether unexpected outburst of self-doubt.

“Y-yeah...? Pfft ~ Yeah. Sorry. God - That was a really stupid question, eh? Ugh – Of course you do...Why would I even...Ah, man...” Sips sputtered and mumbled, smearing his other hand over one eye and down his own cheek in disgrace. Sjin leaned forward again to briefly suck on the head of Sips' dick a bit more to help emphasize his point and then leaned back again once Sips had groaned shakily.

“Why on earth would I _ever_ think you're not sexy?” Sjin inquired incisively, looking up at Sips challengingly. Sjin felt Sips' hand tighten nervously in his hair and he felt his own dick twitch – his body subconsciously anticipating some rough play that Sjin knew wouldn't actually be happening. Not tonight at least. Sips sagged, sighing heavily.

“Ah... I dunno... Just... I don't really cut the figure I used to since making the move from blue collar to white, y'know? I'm... I'm getting a little worried, I guess... That people won't respect me anymore without my muscles to back me up... or something. Ugh. I dunno. I just really don't want anyone at the factory thinking I'm going soft, Sjin...” Sips confessed. He sank down into Sjin's lap and they rested their foreheads together intimately. Sjin smiled gently to himself, knowing that he was the only one who truly knew how soft and sweet Sips actually was beneath all that he said and did to hide that side of himself from everyone else. Sjin kissed Sips with assurance, the cogs in his mind turning as he started to formulate a plan. His ideas locked together perfectly, as if all the pieces had already been there for a while now, just waiting for Sjin to fit them together and realize their potential. Sjin shuddered and deepened the kiss, feeling himself growing harder as his ideas quickly took shape.

“There are other ways to look intimidating and... command respect, you know...” Sjin seductively confided to Sips in a hushed tone. Sips took a second to catch his breath. The eager heat that radiated throughout Sjin's voice both excited and slightly frightened him.

“Oh yeah?” Sips asked gamely, finally meeting Sjin's scheming eyes again, a glint of sinister intrigue flashing within his own.

“Mmhmm. Let me get a good look at you and we'll see what we can do,” Sjin said silkily, sliding aside to switch positions and guide Sips down onto his back. Curious about what Sjin had in mind, Sips went down willingly and uttered, “Ok, then, hot shot. Let's see what you can make of me.” He laid down and tucked his hands behind his head, ready for his assessment. Sjin straddled Sips' waist and reared up onto his knees. He brought a hand up to his mouth thoughtfully and tucked the other beneath his elbow to support it as he looked down at Sips, who lay spread out comfortably beneath him, a small smirk playing around his thick lips.

Sjin may have become a farmer but he still had the eye of an architect. He ran it slowly up and down Sips' stocky body, evaluating his current shapes and proportions as if he were still a statue. Sjin watched the subtle rise and fall of Sips' breath filling his chest and smiled fondly behind his hand, forever grateful that Sips was finally well and alive and back to his fantastic old self again.

Sips' strong, stubble coated jaw and thick neck were a given, as were his broad shoulders. His pecs remained fairly plump, presumably from fucking him so frequently and from continuing to carry so many heavy tools and equipment around at the factory. Sjin brought his hands down and began to touch his boyfriend, sliding his long, lithe fingers across his chest and into his thick, dark forest of underarm hair. He gave him a lazy scratch in his pits and then slowly traced his hands up his arms.

“Flex for me, babe...” Sjin requested, his palms surrounding Sips' biceps.

“Boom,” Sips muttered unenthusiastically, unfurling his arms from behind his head and pumping what remained of his guns. They were still undeniably there but the curves were all much smoother and softer now and the forms weren't as bulky or as deeply cut as they used to be. Sjin could attest to the decent amount of strength that Sips retained in them though; he could still lift and carry Sjin around almost effortlessly, at least. Then again, Sjin wasn't really all that heavy, was he? Sjin mouth twitched into another small smile. He slid his fingertips all the way down into Sips' square palms and fit them snugly between his thick fingers. He noted that Sips' callouses were almost all gone too. His hands would soon be completely smooth and soft if he kept on doing less and less of the manual labor himself. Sjin shivered, looking forward to the possibility of experiencing those silky touches. Sips closed his hands around Sjin's and gave them a squeeze.

“Do you miss them?” Sips asked quietly, referring to the impressive muscles he once had in his arms.

“Not at all. I mean, we had a great time with them while they were there... But now – Well, they don't really need to be there, do they, boss? You have employees now. It's time for you to sit back, relax, give the orders and let everyone else do all of the hard work for a change,” Sjin cheekily reminded Sips, whose gaze cleared in revelation. He inhaled deeply, his chest rising several impressive inches before he sighed enormously with relief.

“That's fuckin' right, Sjin. Forget working hard! I'm the big guy! I'm the boss!” Sips declared, starting to feel comfortable in his own skin again. Ever since he had been revived, he had never quite felt quite at ease with himself... But now, with Sjin's lithe hands exploring his body with such adoration and with all of his sweet words of assurance and encouragement bolstering his ego, everything was starting to settle back down into place. Sips was finally feeling like he was back to normal. He relaxed his hands, setting Sjin's free to roam again.

“Y-yeah.. Yep! That's you!” Sjin nodded, loosing a bit of composure from Sips' choice of words in referring to himself as the 'big' guy. If only he already knew what Sjin had in mind... Sjin resumed his examination, running his hands back up Sips' arms, carding through the hair on his forearms on the way. Then he pulled them through the dense hair that coated his chest and stomach until he reached his bellybutton, where he spread his hands out toward either side of Sips' hips. Sips had always had a powerful torso for as long as Sjin had known him. The muscle behind all of that core power had never really been visible, but why should it need to be, as long as it was there? Sjin stroked Sips' stomach and felt him flexing his abdomen beneath his hands. The focused light in Sjin's eyes sharpened even further as he allowed himself to imagine the swell of Sips' soft stomach being larger... Becoming a permanent compliment to the proud puff of his chest that he so frequently displayed when giving orders and asserting his leadership. Without much bulk of muscle left to back up his confident, commanding presence, he ought to have something else about him that could display it for him now. Something that would compliment his increasingly lazy lifestyle. Sjin felt his arousal starting to leak as he verged on gathering enough courage to finally announce his proposal.

“I think... We ought to plump you up,” Sjin suggested shakily, continuing to stroke Sips' slowly rising and falling stomach. His hands had begun to tremble slightly.

“Oh yeah?” Sips said curiously, his eyebrows rising. He sounded very intrigued by the idea. His hands joined Sjin's in petting his own stomach and Sjin's arousal pulsed intensely, his heart pumping faster as he eagerly anticipated Sips' impending approval.

“Hmm! How much do you think? Like this?” Sips asked curiously, lifting his hands up into the air to indicate an increase of several generous inches. Sjin moaned softly. Pulses of intense pleasure were beginning to overpower his senses.

“Mm-Maybe a bit more...?” Sjin requested shyly. He looked down at Sips though half-lidded eyes, his thick eyelashes further shading his lustful gaze. His cheeks were burning with shame for daring to be so bold, but he was feeling unusually greedy in his desire to make Sips' body large enough to do justice to his enormous ego.

“Ohh... Bigger, eh?” Sips said with a dangerous smirk, one eyebrow dipping and the other rising back up knowingly as he slowly lifted his hands even more until they finally came to rest at about double his own current thickness. Sjin whimpered and shook with need.

“Oh god, Sips... C-can we? Please? I'll make you _so much_ good food,” Sjin begged blissfully. He couldn't help but start to touch himself in his excitement. Sips chuckled indulgently, reaching down to take over for Sjin, who gasped, his eyes immediately flickering shut in pleasure as Sips' large hand purposefully closed around his stiff cock.

“Sure we can, Sjin. You wanna fatten me up? Shit, let's go for it. Sounds like a good plan to me,” Sips said, stroking and squeezing Sjin's erection desirously. He trusted Sjin completely. If Sjin wanted this for him, he had no doubt it would turn out for the best. He trusted him with his whole life - his crummy, vitamin-deficient body included.

“Whuh - What will everyone else think?” Sjin gasped and giggled, reopening his bright eyes to look down into Sips' curiously. Sips scoffed haughtily.

“They'll think, 'Goddamn. That is one well-fed sonofabitch, right there!', is what they'll think. God. They'll be so jealous, Sjin. They'll all wish they had someone like you taking such good care of them, too,” Sips declared, pumping Sjin harder and feeling his own arousal thickening up even further as well as he thought about sticking a big belly in everyone's stupid faces if they ever gave him any guff. There'd be nothing they could do about it. Sips chuckled darkly to himself and Sjin moaned long and deep, starting to loose control of his own body now that he had no doubt that Sips was fully on-board for his plan. He started to meet Sips' pumping fist with his own needy thrusts.

“I love you so much Sips,” Sjin gasped, falling forward onto his hands and panting hard, his bangs swinging against his face as he moved, his spine rippling in broad waves.

“Mmmph! Goddamit - I love you too, Sjin. So fuckin' much. You always have such great ideas, too... Hey... Cumm'ere... Uh - I think I've got a pretty good one, actually...” Sips beckoned. He put his hands around Sjin's ribs and pulled his lanky partner down further, holding his heaving chest aloft just above his head.

“Wuh? What is - uhhh?” Sjin moaned, his words melting into sounds of pure pleasure as Sips closed his hot mouth around one of his nipples. He licked, sucked and nibbled at it throughly before he ran his soaking wet tongue across Sjin's hairy chest and enveloped the other, giving it the same lavish  treatment. Sjin arched his back and thrust his dick alongside Sips'. The sounds and sensations of Sips slurping at his skin was driving him wild.

“Juh - Just what do you think you're doing, mister? Ohh!” Sjin squealed breathlessly. He tried to press himself down closer to Sips' sensational mouth but was unable to overpower the hold Sips had on him that was keeping him aloft.

“Mmm ~ Just warming up..." Sips slurped, "Mmm'gonna have to do a whooole looot of eating pretty soon if we're gonna make this work, you know,” he slurred, his throat clicking as he swallowed a huge load of saliva that had accumulated in his mouth while enjoying Sjin's savory taste.

“Ssssips...!” Sjin hissed, feeling his climax quickly nearing as his partner shifted his body down and wrapped his lips around the side of his neck. Sjin could hear even better now the sounds of Sips' mouth smacking wetly against the salty sweat of his tanned skin and his throat working as he gulped down all of the excess saliva that was saturated with his flavor. Sips groaned hungrily, lapping and nibbling at every inch of Sjin's skin that was within easy reach.

“Ohhhh... Ffffuuuuck... Nff - You taste _really_ good, Sjin... If your cooking is even half as good as this, I'm gonna be as fat as you please in no time,” Sips moaned, lovingly running his hands up and down Sjin's spit slicked body possessively.

“Augh! Gah - ! I'm guh- gonna c-cum... _Sips!”_ Sjin squealed, trembling as he felt himself suddenly tipping over the edge.

“Fuck! Sjin – wait! Give me your dick...!” Sips hastily demanded, quickly shoving Sjin's shuddering hips up toward his face. Sjin awkwardly scrambled forward and looked down just in time to see Sips swiftly guiding his dick into his mouth. The moment the weight of the tip was supported by Sips' outstretched tongue, Sjin completely lost it, crying out loudly as he felt his orgasm finally overtake him. Sips quickly slurped Sjin's dick deep into his mouth and Sjin came so hard that Sips' knuckles went white trying to hold his bucking hips steady as he guzzled down Sjin's release. It lasted longer than any either of them could believe and every greedy gulp of Sips' throat contracting around his gushing shaft only prolonged Sjin's ecstasy.

“Oh my god, Sjin... I- Is that it? Are you sure that's all you've got for me? Lord! What a load!” Sips teased, sloppily wiping his mouth after Sjin had finally stilled. Sjin couldn't speak and he could barely move, though he awkwardly tried to. His limbs were all wobbly and stiff. Tenderly, Sips helped Sjin move back down until he was comfortably resting his head on Sips' chest, where he could hear his heart beating. Sips embraced Sjin, breathing cool air on his forehead while his partner returned to his senses. Sips' arousal remained firm, pulsing powerfully between his legs. He couldn't believe the impact this decision had had on them. The sex was always fantastic - absolutely – but this was suddenly taking it in a whole fresh new direction.

“Woof – That was something else, eh Sjin?” Sips asked after Sjin's breathing and heartbeat felt like they had returned to a much more reasonable pace. Without warning, Sjin sprung up and kissed Sips hard. They snuffled and snogged with gusto until Sips had to pull away to pant heavily. Sjin reached down and started stroking his dick with both hands.

“Wuh – wow...Yuh - you're really excited about this, aren't you?” Sips gasped, grunting and writhing beneath Sjin as he fondled him expertly. Sjin started working him even harder and he groaned, grabbing at Sjin's knees for an anchor.

“Yeah, I guess I am... Hmmhmhmhmm ~ I suppose I'll be seeing you for supper then, Sips... You've got a lot of very fine meals to look forward to...” Sjin chuckled with an eager smile and an impish look in his eyes that unraveled Sips within seconds. He squeezed his eyes shut and surrendered to his climax with a series of fierce shudders, cumming copiously through Sjin's hands while crying out his name. Sjin watched with delight as Sips' release streaked long and thick ropes across his stomach. The hot, white lines of liquid laid in stark contrast against his dark hair. Without thinking, Sjin started to smear it around with his hands, enjoying the warm squish of it between his fingers while Sips settled down and caught his breath.

When the aftershocks had finally receded, Sips noticed pleasant tugging feelings happening around his stomach. Sips opened his eyes and peered down to find Sjin playfully frothing up his gooey hair into funny little shapes on his tummy.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Sips asked with barely restrained amusement. Sjin looked up guiltily and their eyes met – Sips looking mockingly judgmental and Sjin somewhat shamefaced for being caught doing something so silly. The pair froze, locked in place while they attempted to hold back their laughter from each other for as long as possible, taking it as a contest to see who would break first. It was only a few seconds though before their irrepressible smiles finally forced themselves all the way out to the surface and they simultaneously burst into a long, loving fit of laughter.


	2. Deliciously Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sjin visits Fuku Shitu Dirt Factory with a picnic to share - mostly with Sips.  
> Also some cookies. And some secret slime for sexy time.

With his inventory packed to the brim with fresh harvest from the farm, Sjin set out at the break of dawn to make his way west. Sips had said that his new factory wasn't all that far away from Sjin's farm and so only provided very vague directions but he assured Sjin that he would definitely know it when he saw it. Xephos stayed behind at the farm to keep an eye on things. When Sjin double and triple checked with Xephos about coming along for the visit, the spaceman had grown increasingly curt, flippant and dismissive in turning him down. The fourth time Sjin asked, Xephos finally broke down and told him the truth.

“I'm already there,” Xephos said with exasperation. Sjin's brain somersaulted. “What do you mean? You're right here!” Sjin laughed, but Xephos' expression remained wearily earnest. “I know. I didn't want to have to tell you this but I'm - I'm in both places... at the same time. It's kind of hard to explain,” Xephos said, palming his face and sighing heavily. Sjin heard him mutter something into his hands about YogLabs and time curving and not worrying about it.

“O – Ok, buddy. Well then, I'll – uh – be seeing you again very soon, I guess!” Sjin said happily with a shrug. Xephos slid his hands off of his face and smiled weakly, nodding. He was deeply grateful for Sjin's upbeat and easygoing nature.

“Have a safe trip, friend. Don't get too muddy!” Xephos said, giving Sjin a pat on the shoulder as a send off. Sjin beamed at him and waved goodbye before turning away and walking through the golden fields, their color intensified by the amber sunrise. Butterflies flitted around him and he felt many metaphorical ones tickling his stomach as well as he made the trip, knowing that he and Sips would soon be starting a brand new secret building project together... though of course it wouldn't really stay secret for long. Sjin chuckled to himself and picked up his pace, eager to begin.

After crossing the river, Sjin clambered up the murky coast and knew he was in the right place. The mud clung to his boots, slowing his progress to a weary trudge but before too long he could make out some trees and a building on the horizon and his energy was restored when he saw it.

As Sjin slowly slogged closer, he could see two men moving purposefully around the compound and one more just wandering. Sjin felt a smile spread across his face as he watched Sips pacing around, presumably surveying the progress of his project. Sips may be a self-proclaimed lazy bastard but he was hardly inactive in reality. For as much as he insisted that everyone else do all of the work for him, he still happened to find himself constantly lifting and carrying heavy shit around the compound – incidentally maintaining his fitness while he made major contributions to the realization of his grand vision. Sjin leaned upon the surrounding fence and whistled, easily catching Sips' attention.

“Heeey! Look who's here!” Sips exclaimed, making a bee line for his partner. He broke down the fence to let Sjin into the courtyard. Sjin stepped onto the firm soil of the mud bricks with relief and gave Sips a quick but intense hug before they went to see the others. Turps and Xephos took notice as Sips and Sjin approached the center of operations.

“Hello, Sjin! What brings you here? How is the farm going?” Xephos said, his otherworldly blue eyes shining brightly with joy to see one of his friends coming for a visit.

“Oh! You - Uhm... It's good!” Sjin laughed awkwardly, completely unaware of how the two Xephos' reconciled themselves. He decided it best to keep speaking about that anomaly to a minimum. Turps looked at him with friendly curiosity.

“In fact, I had such a good harvest recently that I thought I'd come over and bring you hard working fellas some lunch... Uh, assuming your boss won't mind taking a break, of course,” Sjin said, feigning absolute innocence as he looked to Sips. Sips' gaze narrowed shrewdly and a slow smirk slid across his face. He had been waiting weeks for this. Through the dull, earthy muck he had grown accustomed to smelling day in and day out around the mire, he could detect vague hints of fresh fruits and veggies on Sjin's person and it made his mouth water. His stomach growled aloud and Sjin bit his lip, not at all prepared for the instant arousal he felt upon hearing how desperately hungry his poor Sips was.

“A break would be fantastic. I'm starved, actually,” Sips said, glancing sidelong at Xephos with sadness in his dulled eyes. Xephos fidgeted guiltily enough under his gaze for Sjin to turn a sharply suspicious eye on him as well.

“Have you not been eating regularly around here?” Sjin asked, suddenly feeling incredibly foolish even as he said it when he realized with a sinking feeling why they probably weren't. This biome was absolutely barren. The Sipsco team shuffled around mumbling things about a small farm and sometimes hunting and something about a fucking culinary generator. Sjin felt irritation scratching hotly around his collar while they attempted to explain themselves.

“You're feeding a what?!” Sjin snapped, panic and horror sparking through his nerves.

“For the Dr. Seuss trumpet machine. We gotta feed it the food from our farm so it can make the bricks and the concrete,” Sips said, pointing to the bizarre contraption that was consuming their food. He sounded as lightheaded and queasy as Sjin felt.

“It's not just that! It also uses other sources of energy! There are multiple inputs! We still have plenty of food to eat – We're fine!” Xephos argued defensively.

“I dunno about 'plenty',” Turps muttered, anticipatively stepping out of Xephos' arms reach before he took a swing at him.

“Woah, woah, woah! Calm down guys! Everyone is very cranky right now – That's ok – Let's all just sit down and have a nice lunch while we talk about it. Ok? Ok!” Sjin angrily decided, extending his long arms high above everyone's heads and then waving himself through the group toward their crafting benches. He knew he was 'mother-henning' hard but he didn't care. Sips looked even paler than normal and his subtle drawl had grown notably longer. Sjin simply couldn't resist his protective instincts. He moved the benches to form a table that the four of them could sit around and then started unloading what he had brought to share with them.

The Sipsco team approached Sjin cautiously, aware that he was still fuming while he set the table. Colorful fruit salads and hot fish and squid amid cooked rice and vegetables filled the bowls that he arranged for them.

“I heard rumors that you were bought by a Japanese company... So I thought I'd try to plan the menu accordingly. I hope you like it,” Sjin explained, starting to calm back down now that the food was out and everyone was placing down half blocks to sit on around the table and enjoy it.

“How thoughtful! I'm sure we will,” Xephos said, sitting to Sjin's right. Sips silently took the seat opposite Sjin, with Turps filling in the spot his left. Sips was immediately transfixed by the meal. Sjin heard another low growl rumble through Sips' empty stomach and he sat down quickly, worried that his growing erection was starting to become noticeable.

“Wow! I can't believe you grew all of this yourself!” Turps laughed with glee as he took his seat as well, deeply delighted by the theming and dazzled by the variety of fruits that filled the salads. Xephos stared hard at his squid... feeling a mild sense of deja-vu that he couldn't quite pin down. Everyone seemed hesitant to begin. They had never sat down to a meal together before... let alone one as attractive and well-planned as this. Plus, Sips didn't want to give anything away by being the first to dig in. Sjin sighed with a weary smile, knowing he would have to be the one to get them going.

“Enjoy!” Sjin said, grinning as he started in on his salad. As if Sjin's first bite were a starter's pistol, Sips instantly tore into the leafy greens and colorful fruits in his own bowl vigorously, crunching loudly through the hearty veg and slurping up all of the fruit juice that dared leak out of his lips. Sjin shivered, quickly finding that he was unable to watch while Sips ate without becoming painfully hard. Even just listening to the noises he made was a sweet, aching torture. Sips was moaning quietly with relief between each of his audible swallows.

“You eat like a pig,” Turps sneered, elbowing Sips even though he had finished his salad first and Sips still wasn't quite done with his own yet. Sips snorted and grunted back, making both Turps and Xephos laugh at his impression. Sips didn't care what anyone thought - He was savoring the experience. He hadn't enjoyed such a wild combination of sweet flavors like this before in his entire life. He wanted each bite to last forever but he also wanted every next bite _now_. They were each so different and delicious. His fork scraped the bottom of the bowl and he frowned.

Before Sips could even open his mouth to complain that he wanted more, Sjin had slid another bowl across to him. They exchanged a swift, blunt glance full of nothing but heat and gratitude and then Sips was face down in his food again, lost to the pleasures of it's taste. Sweating lightly, Sjin sipped some of his fruit juice and cleared his throat to readdress his argument with Xephos. Now that everyone had settled down and his point was being vociferously made by Sips' ravenous eating, he figured they could talk about the issue more rationally.

“You're obviously not feeding him well enough,” Sjin accused, picking at the remaining leaves of his salad with the tines of his fork. Xephos sputtered.

“What do you mean? I'm not in charge of feeding anyone! Everyone can take care of their own needs just fine,” Xephos insisted, already moving on to the main course and leaving the rest of his salad for later.

“He’s a working man who needs to eat,” Sjin pouted, backing down slightly while also simultaneously testing his boundaries. It gave him a thrill to talk about how well-fed he wanted Sips to be with other people but he knew it could be slightly risky if he started to sound like a fanatic about it. The last thing they needed to know was that he had developed a fetish for it, so Sjin did his best to keep his passion firmly grounded in the camp of righteous anger.

Sips burped quietly behind his fist and then stacked the salad bowls so he could slide the main course closer. He began eating the fish, his pace finally reaching a more reasonable rate now that his initial hunger had been soothed by the starters. Sjin could see his mouth glistening before closing around each bite. He chewed much more slowly, taking the time to more fully explore the textures and flavors that filled his mouth. Then he'd stop chewing and Sjin would know a swallow would soon follow... and then it did, his throat undulating irresistibly. Sjin tore his eyes away and took his free hand out of his lap where it rested alongside his firm erection, setting it up on the table before he accidentally started touching himself.

“Well, what can we do? Ever since Fuku Shitu took hold, they've been breathing down our necks for updates on the build of the factory. We don't have the time to spare for proper farming or hunting expeditions... This is very good by the way,” Xephos confided, his tone finally softening as well while he politely enjoyed his meal.

“Aww, thank you. Yeah? Oh... That's too bad, really... But you know what - Maybe I can help? Maybe I can bring you guys deliveries from my farm! Oh! Yeah, I have so much extra food there and there's only two of us working there anyway, there's no _way_ we can eat all of that food ourselves – That'd be ridiculous! We have so much to share with you guys. What do you say?” Sjin rambled excitedly. He was barely touching any of his own food.

“...You mean you want a trade? Can we afford that?” Turps asked, screwing his face up in confusion and turning to Sips for guidance. He wasn't sure why Sips wasn't bothering to join in the discussion, especially now that it had taken a turn into business transactions. He was usually so talkative... Sips ignored him and took a hearty swig of his juice. Sjin jumped back in, distracting himself with the conversation so his mind couldn't wander too far below the table for too long.

“No, no! Just a gift! You wouldn't have to pay me anything! I'd just give it to you,” Sjin exclaimed. Sips glanced up at Sjin. His mouth was too full for him to speak but his amused eyes were clearly telling him, _'Yeah, give it to me...'_ Sjin felt a throb in his cock as it thickened further and he looked away again, unable to keep his composure at all if he looked at Sips for too long while they were in this situation.

“Really? You would do that for us?” Xephos asked, pushing away his finished seafood and veggies and returning to his salad for dessert.

“Yeah! Of course! You're my friends – I'd do anything for you guys,” Sjin said sweetly, finally remembering to eat some of his food himself. Everyone around the table thanked Sjin warmly for his kind offer and Sjin blushed, feeling deliciously dirty for having an ulterior motive to all of this generosity.

As everyone finished their meals in companionable silence now that the issue had been settled, Sjin became more and more restless without a discussion to keep him distracted from his arousal. Sips finished his bowl of seafood and Sjin snuck him another,  fidgeting in his seat and shooting Sips significant glares with increasing frequency. He had a secret stack of cookies that were burning a hole in his inventory.

Sips slowly went through his second helping, making sure that he was packing himself as full as he could get. He observed Sjin's small movements with a well-practiced indifference that somewhat successfully masked his own enthusiasm for his overeager partner from the other men at the table. Sips casually swallowed bite after bite between checking on how thin Sjin's patience was wearing. Every time he looked across the table, he saw it burning clearly in Sjin's lively eyes - He _needed_ to be alone with him. As soon as possible.

“Um! Wow. That sure was great, eh? Big thanks to Sjin for bringing out this fantastic lunch for us! Yaaaay!” Sips said after finally finishing off his second helping, somewhat absurdly prompting his employees to applaud and thank Sjin again for the food that he had so kindly brought to share with them. Sjin blushed again and nodded, politely welcoming their appreciation.

“Now, uh, I'm gonna go give Sjin a little tour of our facilities here and you two are gonna get back to work. We still have a whooole lotta shit we need to get done around here, so get crackin', ya' lazy butts!” Sips announced somewhat authoritatively, rising up from the table. For the first time since they had all sat down to eat, the state of Sips' stomach was finally revealed to Sjin. The modest bulge of his belly was now protruding round and full from the meal that he had just finished stuffing into it. Sjin was jolted by a visceral thrill that slammed through him upon seeing how smoothly the swell of it curved above him. He felt like he was suddenly dropping, free falling into the abyss. It was utterly  _fantastic_.

Sjin stood up on shaking legs with his hands held casually above his tented crotch and forced himself to look anywhere but at Sips while his heart raced wildly away within him. His face felt hot and he was sure his blush was intense, which was only increasing his embarrassment and making it worse.

“Ok! You heard me! Back to work! Tout de suite!" Sips ordered, starting to blush himself as he realized the mistake he had made in being the first to stand up.

"Let's go, Sjin. You're gonna love this,” Sips muttered, quickly clapping a forceful arm around his partner and rushing him away from the table before Xephos and Turps could notice Sjin's raging erection or at least start wondering he was acting so goddamn weird. He could hear Sjin breathing hard and fast and quietly whimpering his name as they swiftly approached the relative safety of the factory building. It was quickly getting him even harder than he already was as well. Sips glanced back over his shoulder once they were safely far enough away, surreptitiously checking on his employees. They were dawdling around the tables – probably still chatting instead of crafting, goddammit. Sips let go of Sjin and bellowed, his hands cupped around his mouth, “Back to WORK!”

The pair finally stood up, getting back to business with a shout of, “Yes, boss!” in stereo as they broke down the half block seats and returned the crafting benches back to their original positions.

“Do y'see what I mean, Sjin? No respect,” Sips complained. With a gruff sigh, Sips shouldered through the double doors of his entrance to the factory and held them open for Sjin, who immediately slipped on the concrete when he stepped through. He cried out shrilly as he lost his balance and Sips caught a hold of his upper arms for support just in time.

“Shit! God, I'm so sorry – I forgot to warn you about these floors... We haven't gotten around to rolling out the red carpet for me yet. You ok?” Sips said, steadying a visibly stunned Sjin.

“Y- Yeah... It was just a surprise,” Sjin said, laughing shakily and regaining his composure enough for Sips to let go. Giggling as he glided around the fast floor now that he knew what to expect, Sjin followed along behind Sips in a winding way until they reached the foot of the grand staircase where they reconvened and Sips pulled him close again.

“You know, Sjin... I wanna do this with you – I _really_ fuckin' do - but I don't really think it's gonna work this way... Xephos and Turps are gonna catch on pretty quick if you personally keep on bringing food over here all the time...” Sips said confidentially as they climbed the stairs. Sjin bit his lower lip, sinking into thought. Sips was right. While Sjin began to work out other possible solutions, Sips caught sight out of the corner of his eye of Turps moving through the employee's half of the building to get to the factory floor and he raised his voice, quickly changing the subject.

“Up here's where we're gonna put my office,” Sips said loudly as they crested the top of the staircase.

“Ohh! It's very nice up here! What a great view! Is this where you're going to put your desk?” Sjin fawned over-enthusiastically, in case they had to continue to put up a front for the sake of secrecy. Sips stepped out onto the balcony and beckoned for Sjin to follow him. Safely tucked away on the side of the building overlooking the land where no development was being done, Sips brought Sjin's mouth smashing down onto his own in a ravenous kiss. Sjin moaned into it, surprised by the abruptness but quickly catching up to matching the energy of Sips' invading tongue.

“Oh my god. You've got me so fuckin' horny from all of this, Sjin. You have no idea,” Sips groaned, taking a break for air and rubbing his impressive hard-on through his spacesuit with one hand. With an animistic growl, Sjin pinned Sips snugly against the wall and felt Sips' full stomach pressing up against the underside of his own – satisfyingly taking up extra space between them. Sjin's own arousal pressed hard against it.

“Yeah? Does it feel good to be full, Sipsy?” Sjin asked coyly. He slid his hands down to paw at Sips' stomach.

“Fuck. Yeah, it feels really fuckin' good, Sjin. Ohh... I could really get used to this,” Sips said, relaxing against the mud brick wall. He moaned quietly as Sjin stroked his belly with fascination through the smooth, flexible fabric of his suit.

“You're hardly ate anything yourself, didn't you, you scrawny little bitch?” Sips teased playfully, copping a feel of Sjin's midriff as well.

“I ate a little,” Sjin giggled, feeling ticklish beneath Sips' wiggling fingers. “I don't need near as much as you should have though...” Sjin purred, absolutely loving the feel of the warm, firm roundness of Sips' large belly that was beginning to gurgle quietly beneath his hands and between his legs. Sips hummed, reveling in Sjin's caresses. Sjin rocked his hips against his stomach gently and remembered what else he had been looking forward to today.

“Would you like some dessert? I saved these just for us,” Sjin whispered, bringing out one of the cookies. Sips eyes and nostrils widened and he closed his mouth around it immediately. Sjin's dick pulsed hard to see Sips was still hungry. He fed several more of the fresh baked cookies to his partner by hand, nibbling on one of them himself while Sips downed cookie after cookie until he finally became more interested in kissing Sjin again than he was on topping up with treats. They returned to fondling each other and licking the hidden sweetness out of each other's mouths.

After a while, Sjin pulled back to let out a cute little burp. Sips chuckled and cooed at him preciously, making Sjin laugh. Soon afterward though, a full on belch escaped Sips and he reflexively clasped a hand over his mouth, appalled with himself. It sounded monstrously disgusting, especially right after how adorable Sjin's had been. And right in his face too! He felt another one following right behind the first and he forcefully muffled it with his hand, blushing hard as the released air hissed through his fingers.

“No - No, please, Sips... Don't - I- I want to – Um... I'd like to hear them,” Sjin stammered, his face also burning red but for an entirely different reason. Sips slowly moved his hand away from his mouth.

“You do?” Sips asked, teetering on the edge of disbelief and relief. He felt his stomach churn and he looked down at it uncertainly. He put his own hands on it gently, hoping to somehow help ease the process.

“Y-yeah... I think it's sexy...” Sjin said quietly, knowing full well that Sips would soon be confidently abusing this confession of his before too long. Anticipating Sips burping shamelessly around him just to get him hard had Sjin near shuddering at the prospect.

“Oh... Ok, great,” Sips said distractedly, starting to softly stroke his stressed out stomach. His movements were experimental and uncertain but after a few moments of tending to it he burped again, this time without bothering to hold anything back. Sjin shivered with delight.

“Mmmph. Like that?” Sips sighed, looking up at Sjin with a smug grin while he continued to slowly stroke himself.

“Yes. Exactly,” Sjin said, his voice thick with lust. Then without another word, he abruptly descended to his knees.

“Oh shit...!” Sips said, his eyebrows flying upward as Sjin quickly worked his hands into the crotch of his spacesuit to get at his hard dick. Starting to sweat, Sips looked around to make sure that they still weren't being watched. All he saw was a lone Creeper standing far off on the hazy horizon, staring at them like it hadn't a single clue what was going on. Sips braced himself against the mud bricks and laughed.

“Hey, Sjin. Some creep's watching the show,” Sips said with a grin. Sjin gave a cursory glance over his shoulder, in no mood for distractions.

“I don't see anyone,” Sjin said dismissively before fully engulfing Sips' dick in his watering mouth. Sips put his hand back over his own mouth again to muffle his groans.

“Ohh, no, he's there. Just starin'... Hmmmfff... Bet he doesn't have any idea what we're even doin' though..ohhhh....” Sips moaned with a chuckle, peering out through the murky sky at the curious creeper. Sjin hummed around his shaft, regaining his full attention. Sips ducked his head down to watch Sjin sucking him off, his head bobbing quickly. He noticed how the curve of his protruding stomach slightly obscured his view of Sjin when he took him in deep. Disappointment seeped into Sips when he realized that the bigger he got, harder it would be to clearly see Sjin's fantastically flushed face when his nose was buried in his pubes and his dick was down in the depths of his throat. His realization brought the current moment into sharper focus, his determination to enjoy it as much as possible while he still could increasing his appreciation enormously.

“Jesus... You're so beautiful, Sjin...” Sips whispered, bringing his free hand down to Sjin's face. Sjin slowed his moments to nuzzle into Sips' palm. He looked up into Sips' eyes, his own glimmering with an overabundance of love that warmed Sips to the core. Sjin slipped his lips off and moved to unbuckle his overalls, still staring up at Sips with all the desire in his heart on display. Sips stopped him with shaking hands.

“Sjin! We don't have time for that!” Sips hissed, wanting it just as bad but knowing that they were already testing their luck as it was. One of his workers was bound to start calling out for his guidance sooner or later.

“But I want you so bad...” Sjin quietly whined, wantonly rubbing himself though the dirty denim. Sips shuddered. Sjin was so deliciously needy sometimes. Well. Most of the time, actually. Fuck. Sips grabbed Sjin by the straps of his overalls and spun them around as he hoisted him up until his mouth was right up against his ear.

“Did you bring the slime?” Sips asked, his voice thick and deep. Sjin nodded quickly with a wanton whimper. Sips sighed shakily and said, “Hurry up.”

Sjin quickly unbuckled his overalls and they dropped to his ankles. He stepped out of them and leaned back against the mud brick wall, thrusting his hips forward away from it. He squished a slimeball between both of his hands, then started masturbating and fingering himself simultaneously. He was humming and huffing softly, biting his lip to help keep quiet while his half-lidded eyes roamed all over Sips' figure as he readied himself. Sips stood stock still, awestruck for several seconds by Sjin's beauty and efficiency, before he pressed close to Sjin again. He preemptively put one hand over Sjin's wet, fuzzy, open mouth before slipping one of his own thick fingers in alongside Sjin's to help speed up the process even more. Sips' palm vibrated powerfully with Sjin's suppressed outcry of surprise and pleasure as Sips' finger entered him.

“ _Shhhh....Sjin..._ ” Sips groaned. He felt Sjin flexing around both of their fingers excitedly. Sips smiled and kissed the tip of Sjin's nose before curling his finger around Sjin's in a strange sort of semi-hug inside of him.

“Sips? Sips! I need your help! Can you come here?” Xephos yelled from the front courtyard. Sips and Sjin both rolled their eyes and groaned in tandem, sagging heavily against the wall. Sips unhooked and removed his finger and wiped it off on the inside of Sjin's underwear, frowning deeply.

“I told you we didn't have time,” Sips pouted, feeling a headache already starting to form.

“Tell him you'll be just a minute!” Sjin complained indignantly, still continuing to work himself open with determination. “You're the – uhhh- the bloody boss of this business! Tell him he has to... ffff... fucking wait!” Sjin hissed insistently, adding another couple of fingers and grinding down onto them. Sips blinked uncertainly at Sjin, then turned toward the front of the building and yelled, “Uhhh! I'll be there in a minute!”

There was a brief silence broken only by their frantic breathing and the squishing of Sjin's hands on his skin and then Xephos called out again, “Never mind! I got it!”

Sjin was already laughing by the time Sips turned back toward him. Sjin could have said some sort of he told him so but he knew that he didn't have to. Sjin took his fingers out of himself, smiling smugly as Sips drew closer. Sips returned his grin and wasted no time in putting his hand back over Sjin's mouth before entering him. With an enormous gasp and arch of his back, Sjin pressed his back against the wall and wrapped his arms and legs around Sips, ready to enjoy the ride that he had so stubbornly earned. It was satisfyingly fast and intense, with Sips burying his face into Sjin's chest and groaning out loving curses while he pounded him as quickly and quietly as he could to completion.

Sips came first, thumping Sjin hard against the wall as his ejaculate filled his partner up with a lingering, tingling warmth that soon pushed Sjin over the edge as well. He ducked his head down and hid his face against Sips' neck when he came, enthusiastically humping the slight bulk of his stomach. Sjin sounded like was having a strange sort of fit as he fought to choke back all of his usually strident cries while his climax had it's way with him. When he had finished, his lanky legs loosened and dropped back down to the floor.

“God.... Sjin... Hoooly shiiit...” Sips groaned quietly. His entire body was throbbing, saturated in lethargic pleasure. Sjin was panting moistly and Sips kissed him on the cheek before he withdrew, tucking his dick back in and re-securing his suit. There were traces of slime and some of Sjin's cum on it but the stains were nothing a well calculated slap of mud couldn't easily hide. Sjin redressed himself, all the evidence of their rendezvous safely hidden away beneath his overalls.

“Maybe we should meet up at my place from now on,” Sjin said, after he had finished cooling back down and regained control of his breathing. “Only – Uh... Only one person is helping me out at the farm. And we're not as busy there as you are here... So it should be a lot easier to sneak over... I can still bring all of you food here though – You really do need it. I'll just drop it off when nobody's looking... I won't stick around and make everyone suspicious,” he continued, excitedly caught up in one of his eager, rambling plans. Sips chuckled and stepped around his delightful partner, heading back into the space that would someday be his office.

“Sounds good, Sjin. Yeah, I'll come join you for dinner whenever I can,” Sips agreed. Sjin was both glowing and beaming when they left the building, warmed throughout by what had just happened and burning brightly in anticipation of the future was well. Xephos glanced up from a crafting table as the pair passed by and he gave Sjin an amused grin.

“Did you have a nice tour? See all the progress we've made so far?” Xephos asked, suddenly looking back down toward his project again before he forgot what came next.

“Mmmhmm – Sure did! It's all looking great. Looks like you've all been working very hard and I can't wait to see it again when it's done,” Sjin said, bouncing on his heels, eager to get back to the farm and start planning out some meals for when Sips came to visit. Turps returned to the courtyard to exchange some items in his inventory with what they had stored in the chests when he saw everyone was gathered together around Sjin.

“Ohh... Are you headed back home already? Well, be careful! I just saw a creeper wandering around out in the field so you better make sure you watch where you're headed out there. Do you need a sword? I have an extra sword,” Turps said to Sjin, giving him a friendly pat on the arm.

“No, thanks! I've already got a really good one. I'll be fine,” Sjin said with a smile.

“Yeah, Turps. Sjin's not a babby. He can take care of himself,” Sips scoffed. Turps shrugged and looked down, adjusting his own well-worn survival equipment with a slight pout.

Sips turned back toward Sjin and sent him off with a gentle shove and a wave, saying, “Ok, well, thanks for coming! See you next tiiime!”

“Goodbye, Sjin! Thank you again for lunch! It was amazing!” Xephos said, calling over his shoulder from the workbench.

“'Bye! You're welcome!” Sjin said adorably, sneakily tossing Sips a cheeky wink before he turned around and headed back east to his farm with an even larger spring in his step than usual. He strongly suspected it might have been a side effect of the slime. 


	3. Sexy Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sips secretly visits Sjin at the farmhouse for a sexy supper.  
> The food is eaten. The belly is rubbed. The butt is banged.

Whenever his hands sank into the warm, moist soil to re-seed his non-automated farm plots, Sjin thought of Sips. He pictured the stocky man coated head to toe in sweat and mud while overseeing the construction of his new dirt factory. When the wide, arcing spray of the sprinklers cooled Sjin's tanned skin while he checked on the progress of his crops, Sjin thought of the humid rains that Sips told him frequently fell at the construction site, constantly softening the dirt all around them back into mud, much to their frustration. The Sips Co. team definitely had their work cut out for them and so did Sjin, here on his farm. Thankfully, Xephos was a huge help – in both locations, strangely enough, though he didn't seem fully aware of it.

“You know better than I do what's going on over there, Sjin. You're the one who's been delivering food to them every week. I have absolutely no idea. All I know for sure is that the 'me' that's over there isn't getting any sleep at all – Otherwise I _would_ know what's been happening. Now please! Please, stop asking,” Xephos exclaimed wearily. He leaned on his shovel and wiped his brow, taking a short break from digging. Sjin hadn't been able to stop badgering the spaceman about how his strange duality worked and if he could maybe send messages though it somehow. Xephos sighed, ashamed by the sadness that sank through Sjin's features when he so blatantly dashed his hopes. He wished he had never had to tell Sjin about there being multiples of himself in the first place.

“Oh... Ok, then... Sorry,” Sjin muttered with disappointment, dejectedly kicking the fencepost they had just placed to test it's sturdiness. It was true that Sjin had a fairly good idea of how things were going over at Sips Co... but he was growing very impatient for Sips to visit the farm like he'd promised. Sjin had been covertly delivering food to the Sips Co. crew once a week for about a month now – putting most of it into a shared chest in the front courtyard were everyone could enjoy it. He had also secretly hidden another chest close to Sips' office where he had hoped Sips would find it. It seemed like he had – all of the desserts that he kept it well stocked with were usually pretty well cleared out by the time Sjin sneaked back around each week to refill it.

When Sjin was met with that chest full of nothing but crumbs, his imagination ran wild picturing Sips secretly stashing all of the pies, cookies, cakes, shakes and smoothies away in his inventory and digging into them like the greedy bastard he was throughout the week while he worked. At the farm, after Xephos had fallen asleep in his bed that rested just a mere metre away from Sjin's, Sjin frequently masturbated to rich fantasies of creamy icing smeared between Sips gray, stubby fingers... The sweet juices of berries staining his teeth and spilling red and blue and purple from his plump, curved lips.... Crumbs on his chest and speckles of melted chocolate dappled all over his stubble coated chin...Thick, cold shakes flooding his hot, thirsty throat... Sjin shuddered and readied the next fencepost restlessly. For all the vividness of his imagination, he wished he could have been there to see every single moment of Sips savoring all of the sweet things that Sjin had made for him this past month.

“Look – Sjin, I know you miss Sips... But you've each got your own separate projects to work on now. And that's fine! It doesn't mean you're not friends anymore just because you no longer work together. So... Um...What do you think should we call this plot?” Xephos said, finally picking back up his shovel and attempting to break the awkward silence of Sjin's sullen reverie before digging the hole for the next fencepost.

“I know... We'll always be friends...” Sjin grinned, somewhat assuaged, then he turned his head toward the plot and considered.

“Uhm... Uhh... We could call it Kale-isi?” Sjin suggested with a weak chuckle. Xephos quickly joined in and they soon started laughing properly.

“That's a pretty good one,” Xephos said with an appreciative smile as he dug. He stepped aside after finishing the hole and Sjin dropped the post into it, holding it still as Xephos packed it snugly into place, filling in the gaps with some of the dirt that he had just dug out. Sjin's mind started running rapidly through other possible options for plot names, successfully distracted from his obsession with his chubby boyfriend, if only for a moment.

“Oh! Oh, no wait! I've got another! Petyr Bale-ish! Or – or Peat-er Baelish, even...!” Sjin exclaimed, beaming delightedly as he suddenly struck upon another chunk of punny gold.

“Ha! Wow! I like it!” Xephos snorted as he continued to laugh, looking down at the ground while he finished securing the fence post. Over the sound of Xephos' warm laughter, the swishing of the sprinklers and the intermittent chirping of the birds, Sjin thought he could hear something else. Something large rusting in the trees nearby. It was only late afternoon, so he was unconcerned about it being anything dangerous just yet. It was probably just a -

“Psst... Psst, Sjin...” Sips hissed quietly, peering out at him through the thick foliage. The instant Sjin caught sight of the bright white of Sips' spacesuit through the branches, his heart leaped into his throat and his skin broke out in goosebumps. Sjin's body was practically throwing a welcome back surprise party for Sips – except that Sjin was the one who had actually been surprised. When Sjin could manage to move his stunned body again, he quickly gestured toward the farmhouse and then tapped a finger to his lips to keep Sips quiet. Sips smirked and then disappeared back into the cover of the trees.

“Alright. Check that. Are you ready for the next one? Then we can switch?” Xephos asked, straightening back up again and readjusting his hat.

“Oh – Um, yeah!” Sjin agreed, attempting to give the post a wiggle. It wouldn't budge. “It's good. Go ahead with the next one,” he announced. He brought out the next post and toyed with it anxiously. He should have planned better for this. He should have known Sips would have probably shown up unexpectedly. He eyed Xephos uncertainly.

“Alright - Plonk it in!” Xephos said, backing off again and readying a scoop of dirt. Sjin did so absently, fully focused on figuring out the best way to handle things tonight. Flushing, Sjin pushed down hard, sinking the sturdy wooden post down deep into the snug hole in the earth - trying and failing to not associate the action with anything other than what it literally was. Sjin held it in place and Xephos quickly filled in the gaps, eager to switch jobs and rest his aching muscles. He was hoping to finish this part of the fence before sundown. He was sure they could do it. They only had a few posts left to go.

“Here - Trade. Let me have the fencing,” Xephos said, handing Sjin the shovel. Sjin took it and passed the fences to Xephos without looking and then measured out the few paces necessary before jamming the shovel down into the ground. As he worked, he slowly worked up the courage and decided on the right words necessary for asking if he could have the house to himself tonight. 

* * *

 

Sips wandered around the second story of the empty farmhouse, careful to avoid getting too close to the open windows in case silk shirt looked up and accidentally caught sight of him. What Xephos was doing somehow being in two places at once, Sips had no clue. It was things like that which reminded Sips of how alien Xephos truly still was, though he had become so masterful at masking it most of the time. In all honesty, finding out about the sort of stuff Xephos was capable of kind of creeped him out.

As to why the farmhouse had no furnishings, Sips was much more understanding. After all, his office was still incomplete too. As important as it was and as much as he was looking forward to having it done, there were so many other more pressing and practical things to attend to around the developing compound. He could easily see the same was true with the farm. As he paced across the wooden floor, Sips wandered closer and closer to the windows, still struggling with the urge to look out of them. As the wait dragged on however, he couldn't resist giving up the fight and watching from on high while the two lanky men on the ground completed their fence.

Sips lovingly admired Sjin's graceful movements as he swung the shovel, his sweaty bangs whipping and sticking to his glistening forehead as he twisted his wiry body around. Goddamnit, Sips missed watching Sjin work. He continued to stare at his beautiful man despite knowing that he was starting to pine for him pathetically. If he had never been abducted and left stranded on Mars, would this separation of theirs have ever happened? He knew it was all his own fault for overreacting to the sight of his old factory in ruins after being revived... He must have been unstable after his ordeal... His emotions could have been out of control... He probably hadn't even really been thinking clearly... But what did it all matter now though? He had fired Sjin and that was that. There were no hard feelings between them at least. They love each other and always will. Plus, Sjin was finally free to pursue his own, personal dreams now... and they were such rugged and fresh and beautiful dreams too... Sips could easily see that, looking out over the land that Sjin had made his own. He could see that the manifestation of Sjin's dreams were exactly like the man himself.

“Holy shit, I love you, Sjin,” Sips murmured longingly to himself against his forearm as he leaned against one of the large window frames. His eyes wandered down and he saw the statue of himself that stood in Sjin's cart where he had used to be – A _real_ statue, impeccably crafted, that Sjin had carved from stone. It's arms were stretched out wide, reaching up toward the sky like he had just won at life. Sips felt his eyes getting dewy as the sun started setting over Sjin's expansive golden fields, bathing everything in a warm, bright glow. “I love you so goddamn much...”

The pair of men on the ground finished up their work and started heading towards the barn. Sips ducked down and hid in the shadows where he could still see the front yard without anyone on the ground being able to look up and see him. After a few minutes, only Sjin emerged from the barn, taking long, eager strides toward the house. For every step Sjin took, Sips heart rate increased another notch. His pulse was pounding in his ears by the time Sjin made it to the front door. Spending a night alone with Sjin was something that Sips had once grown accustomed to and had taken for granted for such a long time. Now, after all this time spent apart, seeing each other only on rare occasions, they had finally managed to secure an entire night all to themselves again. The pure thrill of it was already getting Sips hard.

* * *

 

“Sips? Are you here? Where are you?” Sjin called out quietly, investigating the shadowy, echoing house. His nerves were buzzing with anticipation as he searched for his partner.

“Hey! Hey - I'm up here – I didn't know if silk shirt would be coming in too, so, uh... I was still hiding just in case...” Sips said, coming downstairs to greet Sjin. His hips rocked his prominent stomach from side to side as he descended the steps. Sjin froze in place as he watched Sips approach, hypnotized by the comfortable and confident way that Sips so easily carried his additional weight. All of that baking and blending Sjin had done had clearly been put to good use - Sips had managed to plump himself up quite impressively since the last time Sjin had seen him. His paunch was nearly the size his full belly had been when Sjin had shared that meal with him at the factory.

“Oh... No... I... I – um – I talked him into letting me finish decorating the, um... inside of the farmhouse tonight... while he sorts some things out in the barn. He didn't really need that much convincing actually! And I told him not to peek... so then we can both surprise each other with what we've done what we've done in the morning,” Sjin explained with a proud grin. He continued to stare covetously at Sips as they magnetically drew closer to one another.

“Ahh, good thinkin'. Yeah, this place could use a lot more work, definitely,” Sips agreed. They were close enough to touch by now but they hesitated, teasing out the tension that blazed within the small space that remained between them just a little while longer.

“Mmm. It looks like _you've_ been hard at work, I see,” Sjin teased coyly.

“Oh yeah... I've been keeping _very_ busy with all those fantastic snacks you've been making for me. What do you think, eh?” Sips said with a smile. He arched his back slightly, proudly sticking out his stomach. Sjin bit his lip and his eyes dipped low, watching as Sips slowly slid one hand along the soft curve of his torso, seductively stroking his palm across his belly. Sips watched with equal fascination as Sjin's arousal visibly grew as he did it, tenting the crotch of his dirty overalls.

“Mmph... It looks so sexy, Sips... There's so much of it already,” Sjin said softly, reaching out to touch the swell of it himself.

“All thanks to you, pal. A pie a day, Sjin? Really?” Sips grinned hungrily, quirking a playfully disapproving eyebrow. Sjin blushed deeply as their eyes once again met but the glint in his own impish gaze didn't offer any apologies.

“You enjoyed them, didn't you?” Sjin purred and smirked, his voice starting to deepen. Sips continued to smiled back.

“I sure did, Sjin. I sure as hell did... and I'm hungry for more, actually. Can you fuckin' believe that? I can't,” Sips sighed as if he were disappointed in himself.

“I'll give you as much as you want, Sipsy,” Sjin promised softly, his arousal throbbing as he stepped closer. Sips hummed appreciatively and pulled Sjin into a hug. Sjin returned it, hyper aware of the cushy bulk of Sips' belly pressing pleasurably against his erection. Sips put a hand on the side of his head and gently bent Sjin down until his lips were grazing his ear.

“I love stuffing myself full with what you give me, Sjin. Knowing no one else can have it – that it's all just for us,” Sips whispered, his voice a low, slow rumble. The moist warmth of his breath raised the hairs on the back of Sjin's neck. Sjin groaned, awash with lust. He felt Sips' empty stomach rumble, the subtle vibration of it shivering against his sensitive dick.

“I'm so hard right now, Sips,” Sjin breathed, his senses overwhelmed. Sips smiled and growled happily against the side of his neck and Sjin shivered, raking his fingers desirously across the broad expanse of Sips' back.

“Ohh... Fuck. Me too, Sjin... but we better save it, eh?” Sips groaned. He pressed a lingering kiss to Sjin's cheek before stepping back and clearing his throat. “I mean, we gotta get this place looking like an actual house, like you said, and then maybe we can have us a nice big dinner. Eh? What do you say to that, Sjin?”

“Y- yeah, that's good... That sounds really good,” Sjin said huskily, making an attempt to pull himself back together as quickly as he could. As he took a look around the empty house, determination hardened his features and focus sharpened his gaze.

“Do you think you can handle the house while I get dinner started?” Sjin asked. Sips scoffed.

“Of course I can, Sjin - I got this. Please... I'll have this place looking totally fabulous in no time. Don't even worry about it, ” Sips boasted. With that, they both set up a crafting table and furnace with practiced ease and got straight to work. While Sips laid out the lumber, Sjin ran out to the front yard to gather up the ingredients for dinner. He was glad that he had preplanned plenty of potential meals ahead of time as he filled up his arms with produce.

As the pair worked, they enjoyed the magnetic pull of the other's proximity and the creative energy that freely flowed between them. Sips swiftly furnished the interior of the house and Sjin prepared their dinner; chopping onions and peppers, cutting corn off their cobs and slicing thick, juicy portions of steak and tomatoes. It was just like old times – the meandering conversations, the random spurts of hilarious inspiration, the brimming sexual tension... Sjin lost count of the number of times Sips spanked him as he passed by what had quickly become the kitchen just after building a new piece of furniture.

By the time Sips had finished decorating the house, it was getting late and Sjin was feeling starved as well. Sips flopped down into a chair that he had set up around the enormous kitchen table and groaned, rolling his neck around and stretching out his bulky muscles. Sjin offered Sips some bread and butter to keep him busy while the main course finished cooking.

Sips thanked Sjin warmly and then ravenously crunched through the crusts of each slice of bread that Sjin had provided for him. The generously applied layers of butter that he coated each of them with liquefied instantly within the heat of his mouth and dripped copiously down his chin while he ate. He watched while Sjin continued dancing delightfully around the kitchen, from chest to table to furnace and back, adoring every little movement he made. He wanted to wrap Sjin up in his arms and feel each and every one of those sexy, adorable little jigs and jives of Sjin's body moving against his. Sips reached down and adjusted his reawakening arousal within his spacesuit as it grew firm.

“How do you like the bread? I'm sorry it's not as fresh as it could be... I baked it yesterday morning,” Sjin said apologetically. He peeked into the furnace and saw that dinner was almost ready. It only had to cook a just little bit longer now. He sat down across from Sips at the table, abruptly catching his boyfriend with his cheeks stuffed full and his stubbly jaw glistening. They stared at each other silently, Sips looking slightly embarrassed and Sjin beaming a highly amused grin. Then Sjin's face relaxed and he groaned slightly, suddenly realizing what was inevitably about to happen and Sips grew smug. He swallowed hard, a massive lump audibly rolling down his throat. Sjin shifted in his seat, his own mouth going dry as he felt his erection beginning to return with a vengeance as well. Sips still had too much food in his mouth to speak, so he gave a muffled moan around it and swallowed again. Sjin intently watched the muscles in Sips' neck shift fluidly and they dragged the food down inside him.

“Mmmph. No problem, Sjin. It's not that bad,” Sips finally said, licking his lips and lazily reaching for the last slice that remained. Sjin unexpectedly snapped his hand out and beat Sips to it. Sips frowned in confusion and Sjin chuckled roguishly. As Sjin buttered the slice however, Sips caught sight of the promising look in Sjin's joyful eyes, and a slow smile once again crept back out across Sips' face.

“Good... Um, You'll probably want some milk tonight... I'm making fajitas and the peppers can be a little bit spicy sometimes,” Sjin said, digging the knife back into the butter again. He slathered it over both sides of the slice, the metal gliding smoothly across the slicked bread. Sips could easily smell the zesty scents that were wafting over from the furnace and his mouth was watering for them... but first he wanted that last slice of bread that Sjin was presumably preparing for him.

“Yeah, milk's fine. I don't think the peppers will be much of a problem, though. Spicy things don't really bother me,” Sips said, leaning slightly forward in his chair hopefully as Sjin finally put the knife down. Sjin looked at him and deliberately took a bite of the bread. As he chewed, Sips saw that some of the butter had stuck to Sjin's beard and mustache in small droplets. He desperately wanted to lick them off.

“That's great! You know, I've been growing a _lot_ of peppers lately, actually... Mmph... It's probably my most successful crop, I'd say... There's just so many of them! Mmmm.... I was even thinking about maybe opening up a chili restaurant - Doesn't that sound nice?” Sjin said excitedly as he continued to enjoy the last slice of bread. Bite after bite disappeared into him, his prominent Adam's apple bobbing with each swallow. Sips was starting to loose hope that Sjin was actually planning on saving any of it for him at all and he felt somewhat betrayed. As he continued to mercilessly tease Sips, Sjin savored the intense desire that he saw mounting in his blazing black eyes.

“Uh, yeah. That does sound good... Man, that sounds pretty fantastic actually. I'm sure you can find plenty of schmucks that would enjoy some nice peppery products. Are you really gonna open up some restaurants, Sjin? Where are you gonna put 'em?” Sips asked, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and licked his lips and Sjin finally stopped eating, just a couple bites away from finishing. Sips was just so deliciously desperate for it. Sjin couldn't keep keep it up any longer... His poor Sipsy wanted it so, _so_ bad.

“I haven't decided yet,” Sjin said slowly, finally leaning forward and reaching out toward Sips across the table. With a deep sigh of relief, Sips leaned forward even further over the table as well, helping Sjin feed him what was left of the incredibly buttery bread. His hot, broad tongue slid along the underside of Sjin's hand as he closed his lips around it and Sjin moaned quietly to feel Sips' amazing mouth surrounding his fingertips. The pair lingered close together above the table while Sips chewed. He stared at Sjin's rosy, shiny, slightly parted lips and the wavering droplets of butter that still clung to his goatee. Unable to resist, Sips put one hand around the back of Sjin's head and drew him close enough to kiss, surprising Sjin by lapping up the mess of butter in his beard instead of actually kissing him. Sjin giggled and sputtered as Sips throughly licked him clean, then they both sat back down again and Sips contentedly swallowed.

“Augh, Sips! Do you always have to be so sloppy?” Sjin jokingly complained. He was still laughing as he wiped Sips' slobber off of his face and stood up to check on dinner and pour their drinks. Sips gave Sjin a wink as he left and said, “'Fraid I do, pal. I'm one nasty fuckin' bastard, you know that. Gonna be a really big one pretty soon, too, actually. Hey... uh... Is... Is dinner ready yet? Eh?”

“I think so, Sipsy,” Sjin said distractedly as he checked on the meal, his arousal practically burning through his overalls by now. The food looked ready. He took everything out of the furnace and gave it a couple of minutes too cool off while he poured the milk and took it to the table. Sips caught him by the waist and gave him a proper kiss before letting him go get their plates. Sjin was convinced that Sips was trying to get him so worked up that he was likely to drop them on the way back. As excited as he was though, their dinner made it to the table just fine, fresh and still steaming hot.

“Oh my loooord,” Sips said enthusiastically, taking a deep breath of the flavorfully scented steam that was rising from the colorful, sizzling plate. Sjin's heart skipped a beat when he saw a thick trail of drool literally drip out of Sips' mouth as he opened it to take his first big bite of the fajitas. When his heart started up again, it set a pounding pace as Sips raced through the first half of his huge dinner, moaning and groaning lewdly around each and every mouthful. It was quite a while before Sips looked back up at Sjin again.

“Aren't you going to eat any of yours? Don't you dare tell me you're saving it all for me,” Sips said, slurping slightly as he spoke since his mouth was half full. He swallowed and Sjin laughed shakily, blushing hard.

“No, no, no! I was just... Augh - You were distracting me! And- and I was waiting for it to cool down some more first... but then I forgot about it... Because you're so distracting!” Sjin exclaimed, fidgeting around in his chair and pulling at his hair before finally starting to dig into his own dinner.

“Distracting you, eh?” Sips sneered, speaking slowly and leaning back in his chair. Sjin did have a long standing problem with forgetting to eat to begin with – and now here they were compounding the problem with some kinky, intense foreplay. With Sjin staring at him with his searingly blue eyes, Sips gulped down some of his milk and then purposefully belched, noting with intense pleasure just how much more it made Sjin squirm in his seat to hear him do it.

“Hnnnf....Y-yeah, Sipsy... _Really_ freakin' distracting...” Sjin hissed, grimacing in frustration. Sjin slowly took another bite of his dinner, still staring at Sips through his half-lidded, lust darkened eyes. Sips felt a shiver run down his spine. Jesus, Sjin was horny. Sips stared back, feeling his own arousal pulsing impatiently too. Hunger wise, he felt pretty satisfied but he was hardly full yet so he leaned back down over the table kept right on going. He only started to slow down when he began to actually feel the weight in his swelling gut noticeably increasing. By then, Sjin was nearly done with his own, much smaller portioned, dinner and he had begun to notice that Sips was starting to struggle.

“Are you ok?” Sjin asked sincerely, tilting his head adorably askance.

“Mmmph... Yeah – Well, I mean, it's gotta be said, I am getting pretty damn full here, Sjin... But... Oof... I'm gonna try to finish it all anyway. I think I can do it,” Sips confessed, his voice coming out deep and thick. He was glad that the space suits were made of such a strong and flexible material, otherwise he was sure that his stomach would be seriously testing the strength of his clothes by now. His mouth closed around another bite.

Sjin made a strange whimpering sound and then he abandoned his chair, ducking down under the table and crawling beneath it until he was kneeling between Sips' spread legs. Sips groaned and leaned back again, allowing Sjin to spread his legs even wider apart, which caused his hefty stomach to sag down between his thighs. Sjin let out a long moan, then nuzzled into it, fondling Sips restlessly and making soft sounds of pleasure as he reveled in how satisfyingly much more of Sips there was to wrap his lanky arms around now.

“Eaaasy down there, Sjin... Eaaasy... Hmmfph... Oh god... Fuckin'... Ohhhhh....” Sips groaned pleasurably, slowly working down what remained of his meal as he stole glances at Sjin happily hugging his bulging torso. He was incredibly turned on by how worked up Sjin was by all this. As his partner continued to fondle him, he was seriously getting worried that neither of them were going to last long enough to even make it to the bed before fully giving in to their lust.

“Keep going, Sips.... Please... Ohhh but I can't _wait_ to get you out of this thing and make you come inside me, big boy...” Sjin panted lewdly, tugging frustratedly at the straps the secured the spacesuit to Sips' waist. Sips moaned around the last mouthful on his plate before slugging it down his throat, feeling his body straining to take it in. He pitched further forward and dragged what little remained of Sjin's unfinished dinner closer and dug his free hand into Sjin's hair, petting him to distract himself while he polished that plate off as well. Sjin looked up and did a double take, becoming breathless when he realized what Sips was doing. Sjin gasped his name incredulously, clutching at him even harder.

“Ahhh, yep... Almost done, babe... Just.... Hmph... You want the rest of your milk?” Sips asked, the white liquid wavering in the glass as he slid it to rest alongside his own. Sjin whispered a heated and purposeful 'no' to pull the trigger, then watched lustily from below as Sips chugged what was left of both his milk and Sjin's, gulping the drinks down like huge shots and then slamming each of the empty glasses back onto the table as he finished them.

“Fuuuck! It did it! Sjin! I fucking did it! Oh my god!” Sips cheered exhaustedly before slumping all the way back in the chair, finally allowing the fantastic sensations of being so incredibly stuffed thoroughly seep throughout his throbbing body. He felt heavy and huge. He felt powerful and important. His stomach gurgled aloud. He rubbed it lethargically.

“I can't believe you - !” Sjin growled with a grin, worming his way up to sit in Sips' lap. Sips helped him, feeling Sjin's erection burning hot and hard against his swollen belly as his partner settled down onto his thighs. Sips burped enormously, then smiled crookedly up at Sjin.

"Yeaaah, baby..." Sjin breathed, smiling back at him approvingly. Then Sjin leaned down closer and they kissed, delving deeply into each other's familiar tastes again and again. Sjin sucked on Sips' plump lower lip like it was the greatest candy ever made.

“Fuuuuck.... Sjin.... Mmmph... Holy shit that was... *urp*... A _lot_ of fuckin' food...” Sips groaned, his head swimming. Sjin purred and rolled his hips, finally starting to unclasp Sips' space suit. Sips followed Sjin's lead, unstrapping Sjin's overalls for him while he shouldered his way out of his suit. They continued to kiss intermittently as they undressed.

“It sure was, Sipsy... Man, are you even gonna be able to get yourself up and into bed after all that?” Sjin asked, grinning wickedly. Sips growled and bit down on Sjin's upper shoulder. Sjin squealed and hugged him closer, enduring his punishment willingly. After planting his mark, Sips sucked lovingly on Sjin's sore skin and then cupped one hand under his ass and squeezed, making Sjin moan long and loud.

“I'll get up there somehow, bitch...” Sips murmured into Sjin's ear. Sjin chuckled. Sips grunted as he braced his feet wide apart on the floor and then hefted himself up with Sjin still clinging to him. Sjin gasped as Sips stood, somehow managing to balance both his own weight as well as Sjin's. Sips started walking toward the staircase, enjoying how strong he felt stomping around with all of this extra weight on him. Sjin's erection rubbed against his belly as he moved and he could feel Sjin's entire body shaking with need. Before he knew it they were standing at the base of the stairs.

“Um... Heh. Sorry. End of the line,” Sips laughed, letting Sjin down.

“Meet me upstairs!” Sjin giggled. He quickly stepped out of his overalls and ran for a chest wearing only his shirt and undies.

“What the fuck? What a guy... ” Sips sighed to himself bemusedly. He turned and started up the steps, carefully reorienting himself to his new center of gravity. When he got to the beds, which he had put together into a double like he and Sjin were used to, he stripped off the rest of his space suit. He had to sit down on the bed to toe off the boots or else he probably would have lost his balance. He may still have plenty of strength but he was never all that flexible... now with all this extra bulk in the way there was definitely no way he was ever reaching safely for his toes again.

Sjin came upstairs just as Sips had stripped off his boxers, quickly pulling off his shirt and underwear as he reached the bed. The pair were completely starry eyed as they lovingly admired each other's naked bodies, smiling softly with fond familiarity.

“What did you get?” Sips asked curiously, leaning back on his hands to help ease the pressure of his swollen stomach. He doubted he would get a straight answer from such a merciless tease as Sjin but he was willing to try for one anyway.

“Just a couple of things. Could you stand back up for just a minute? Please?” Sjin asked mysteriously. Sips made a big show of grumbling about it but he stood up anyway and Sjin brought out the first thing right away; a length of silky string. Sips eyed it curiously. String had a whole lot of uses. Sjin stepped closer and wrapped it around Sips' middle, lining it up with his belly button. Sips made a noise of comprehension.

“I was thinking we could use this to make sure you get to the right size,” Sjin explained. Sips put his hands down around the curve of his stomach and extrapolated out to the ideal girth that he remembered they had decided on.

“How much was it? About here?” Sips asked. Sjin hummed affirmatively, his dick twitching as he imagined it. He readjusted the string to fit around Sips' hands and then carefully tied a couple of knots into it to mark the circumference they were going for. Sips sighed, seeing how much farther he had left to go. Sjin rolled up the string and started comfortingly petting Sips' groaning stomach.

“You're going to look amazing... I mean, even more amazing... Ohh... You know what I mean... Everyone's going to be so impressed,” Sjin assured him eagerly, his gentle hands drifting up to include Sips' chest in his strokes.

“Yeah... Yeah, I know, Sjin. God, I can't wait to show all those motherfuckers who's boss,” Sips said, grinning wickedly. Sjin returned the smile and kissed him, then gently pushed him to lay back down on the bed, sprawling out across the mattresses. Sips moaned with pleasure as he comfortably settled down into the softness beneath him. The sensational scent of Sjin surrounded him from both below and above as his partner hovered over him, petting and stroking his body with his long, graceful fingers. They could both hear the soft sloshes of his stomach starting to digest.

“Sjin... Help... I died... I'm - I'm in heaven...” Sips sighed, basking in pleasure. Sjin smiled down at him, adoring Sips' preciously contented expression. He loved how much of a sappy babby Sips could be with him when he was this deliriously happy.

Sjin lightly traced his fingers over the small stretch marks that were beginning to creep in around the edges of Sips' quietly gurgling belly. He brought out the second thing that he had gotten from the chest - A lotion that he had crafted from a blend of ingredients that he hoped would help minimize the scars as Sips' stomach grew larger... and larger. Sjin took a deep, shaky breath to help calm his excitement. He warmed some of the lotion up in his hands and then slid them onto Sips' skin without warning, sliding his palms around his large curves. Sips groaned and Sjin could see that his hard dick was starting to leak precum between their legs.

“Whoah...! What are you _doing_ , Sjin? What _is_ that?” Sips moaned with wonder, shifting closer, wanting more. Sjin gave it to him, getting another palm full of the cool lotion and massaging it all over Sips' big, hairy belly in long, slow, erotic strokes.

“Just a little lotion I made for you, Sipsy. Thought you could use a nice massage after all that hard work you've been doing... building a bigger body,” Sjin said, his voice dangerously silken soft. Sips shuddered when he heard the tone of Sjin's voice, knowing he sure  was in for it tonight. Sjin teased Sips even more by slipping his hands down around his waist, dragging his thumbs along the tops of his thighs but not yet touching his cock.

“Fuuuuuuck... Sjin... Mmmm!” Sips huffed, shifting his hips and arching his back as much as he could but it didn't do him any good. Sjin only kept stroking his belly. He gripped the sheets and kneaded them in his hands while Sjin continued to thoroughly rub him down.

“Feels good?” Sjin asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow as he started to dip his fingertips down into Sips' pubes on his rounds as well.

“Good? It's fuckin' fantastic, Sjin! Ohhhh, please... more... please...!” Sips begged and still Sjin didn't touch him where he needed it most. He was enjoying having Sips panting and squirming beneath him too much to stop teasing him just yet. He knew Sips liked it too, just as much as he knew how much he liked being the one beneath Sips, moaning his name, begging for everything that he could do to him, wanting him more than anything.

“Ohh... I bet it does, babe... You say you want some more?” Sjin asked, becoming breathless himself. He shifted even closer until their dicks were touching. Sjin's was leaking precum too. He took one of his hands off of Sips to start preparing himself, slicking up his fingers and slipping them into his hole with a moan.

“Fuck yes, I want more! Goddamn it, Sjin, you fuckin' bastard! M- make me cum! Yuh - you promised...!” Sips panted, his desperate, pleading whines arousing Sjin beyond reason. Sjin whimpered, then gave in and gripped Sips' thick shaft in his free hand and stroked, causing Sips to moan loudly in gratification. Sjin carefully worked them both until Sips cock was totally lubed up and he felt that his own body was warmed up enough to accept it. Then Sjin let go and made the move to mount him.

“Yeah... shit yeah...! More, Sjin! Oh! Oh, _Sjin_... _!_ Fffffuuuuuck! Ohhhh _god_! _God_ , Sjin, _yes_!” Sips groaned loudly as Sjin started taking Sips into himself, sighing indulgently as he slowly sank down his length. Sips untangled his hands from the sheets and gripped tightly onto Sjin's wiry thighs. Sjin whimpered and pitched forward onto his hands as Sips brought his legs up to brace his feet on the bed. They waited for a moment to adjust but as soon as Sjin met his eyes again and smiled, Sips started pounding him right away.

They were unabashedly, passionately loud. Sjin forgot himself in the pleasure of riding the the swell of Sips' stomach and the slam of his shaft. He moaned and squealed and cried out his name on half-stolen breaths that left him lightheaded and made him feel like he was flying. Sips felt like he was falling down into the void, maybe to be lost again, forever alone in the black of space... But Sjin was here again. He was here with him forever and he was the anchor that kept him attached to this world and he was never, ever going to let go of him again. Sips groaned and gasped and cursed, drowning himself in the pleasures of Sjin until he felt it happening, that bright edge of ecstasy flickering into his core through his  pumping, thumping veins. He hugged Sjin tightly and gasped out his name like it was everything and he came, hips pumping uncontrollably as he came apart in Sjin's arms.

“Ah! I love you! S-sips...! Ahh!” Sjin cried, cresting mere moments after, Sips still holding onto him possessively with his strong arms while he came. Liquid heat spread between their heaving abdomens as Sjin's orgasm flooded him in ecstasy. He felt Sips kissing his sweaty skin with his big, soft lips while he shuddered, squealing through the lingering peak of his blinding pleasure. When it had finally subsided, Sjin eagerly turned his head down to meet those lips, their mouths gently tapping together again and again in quick little breathless kisses.

Gradually, Sips' loosened his grip and pulled his softening cock out of Sjin with a hiss. Sjin stood up and quickly retrieved his shirt, which he turned inside out before cleaning up the mess he had made on their abdomens with it.

“Oh wow. That was fantaaastic...” Sips groaned. He peered up at Sjin happily and reached a hand into his hair to brush his sweaty bangs aside. Sjin smiled shakily, dropping the shirt back onto the bare wood floor.

“Yeah it was! Um... I'm s-sorry if I teased you a little too much...” Sjin said with a nervous giggle, lowering himself back down onto Sips.

“Uh? Oh, pffft... Hahaha... You really did make me crazy there for a minute, eh? Ahh, don't worry about it, Sjin... y'fuckin'... dum-dum... It was great... Everything's...so... so great,” Sips slurred with a weak grin, exhaustion swiftly overtaking his senses. Simply watching his dark eyes drooping lazily was enough to make Sjin yawn. They both scuffled with the bed to get the sheets out from under them and then resettled, comfortably entwined. After a few moments of silence, Sjin stirred.

“I miss you, Sipsy,” Sjin whispered, knowing Sips would understand exactly what he meant.

“Fuckin' ...miss you too, Sjin. God, I'm so dumb...” Sips murmured sadly. He ran a hand softly over Sjin's warm skin.

“It's ok... We'll be together again,” Sjin said optimistically. He knew in his heart that it was inevitable. Nothing could ever keep them apart for long. Not really. Not when they loved each other this much.

“Yeah...” Sips breathed. It was a crudely simple affirmation but the way he said it left absolutely no doubt or argument. His hand stilled and rested, leaving a comforting, possessive weight lying on Sjin's body that Sjin treasured.

They both fell asleep easily after that.

 

 


	4. Hot Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after and Sips is ready for a big breakfast... But Sjin can barely even begin cooking it before Xephos barges in and makes everything a million times more awkward for everyone!  
> Will Sips get to eat a huge steaming pile of pancakes and be so fat and sexy?  
> Will Sjin enjoy another mind-meltingly massive orgasm that's heard 'round the world?  
> Of course they will! We love them!

Soon after the break of dawn, a piercing ray of pale sunlight crested the windowsill, waking Sjin. He came to his senses slowly. The dull ache in his ass and the soft snores of the large man still heavily asleep in his arms immediately filled him to the brim with a comforting warmth. Sjin didn't move. He just wanted to stay here, wrapped up in Sips, forever. He inhaled slowly and deeply, soaking the irresistible scent of his lover's stale sweat into his lungs. As he breathed back out, he whispered quietly, “You're the best, Sips...” Sjin gazed lovingly at Sips' relaxed face and imagined gently sliding his fingers along the sensitive skin of his slightly parted lips, until sleep pulled him back under again.

Birds began singing and a particularly shrill whistle woke Sjin back up again. Sips was no longer snoring. He shifted and huffed, curling his body more snugly around Sjin's, and then he groaned. Sjin gave him a kiss and started to pet him, causing him to sigh. They cuddled quietly for a while as they gave each other enough time to fully wake up.

“Hey... You gonna make me breakfast in bed? Are ya'?” Sips asked in his deep, sticky, early morning voice. It had been far too long since Sjin had last heard it. Bittersweetness clung to his heart as he listened. “Maybe you could make me some pancakes...” Sips murmured, nuzzling Sjin's neck beseechingly. He felt it vibrate when Sjin groaned weakly.

“I could... But Xephos will be wanting to come back into the house pretty soon, I reckon...” Sjin reminded him sadly.

“Damn it. Ugh! I don't wanna go back to work!” Sips whined, dramatically flopping over onto his back with his arms outstretched. His stomach sloshed slightly as it resettled above him. The movement caught Sjin's attention and he blinked quickly, momentarily flustered by it.

“Maybe I could make you s-something to-go? Sjin offered, reaching out to touch his partner's sizable paunch. Sips hummed as Sjin's hand came in contact with his skin.

“Hey, yeah! That's not a bad idea... Better than nothing,” Sips agreed, stretching out even further across both mattresses with a self-satisfied sigh while Sjin explored the softness of his belly. His long fingers splayed out across it, his hand making a slight indent in the plush layer of pudge that was gradually growing in thickness around his middle.

“I'm really enjoying this, Sjin,” Sips admitted earnestly, putting one of his hands down on top of Sjin's. Sjin met his eyes warmly, knowing that he meant not just this moment specifically, but the whole grand scheme of theirs.

“Me too, Sipsy. I think it suits you,” Sjin grinned. He dipped his head down and kissed Sips' bellybutton sweetly before getting up and moving off of the bed.

“So whattaya gonna make me?” Sips asked, sitting up and smiling broadly while he watched Sjin getting dressed. Sjin just winked at him mysteriously and then picked up their clothes from last night. He dumped Sips' spacesuit onto the bed.

“Don't take too long getting dressed... or I might not have a chance to feed you anything fresh from the furnace myself before Xephos shows up and ruins our fun,” Sjin said matter of factly before descending the stairs without another glance. As he went downstairs to get a whole basket worth of breakfast ready, he heard Sips cursing and shuffling frantically with his suit and he smirked to himself.

By the time Sips made it down to the ground floor, Sjin had gotten all the ingredients out and the pans were all warmed up and greased. He cracked a few eggs and laid down some thick strips of bacon. Sips came up beside him, watching covetously while everything started to simmer.

“Will you mix this, please?” Sjin asked, offering Sips a bowl full of measured ingredients and a whisk.

“Sure! I can do it, no problem,” Sips said, accepting them immediately. His muscles flexed in pulses as he quickly churned the stuff into an even batter. Sjin eyed him up enjoyably while he grated some cheese into the eggs and then deftly flipped the bacon.

“There it is. Smooth as silk,” Sips boasted, returning the bowl to Sjin who traded him a hand-fed slice of bacon right off the pan for it. Sips gripped the sizzling meat in his teeth and bit it in half, quickly tucking the whole thing in without having to use his hands. Sips crunched down and then moaned obscenely as the bacon's fantastic flavor hit his tongue and his mouth became awash with a flash flood of saliva. Sjin gave Sips a quick kiss on his salty lips and then turned away to concentrate on pouring out perfect portions of pancakes

“Thanks, babe... Do you think you can find the syrup?” Sjin murmured distractedly. He was rushing to get everything ready though he still wanted to enjoy every moment of it. Still chewing contentedly on the bacon, Sips started rifling through the chests. With a couple pancakes now on the go, Sjin took the eggs off the pan and put them into a bowl, then laid down some more bacon and took a quick glance out the window before reaching for some more eggs. Sjin froze and looked back out the window again.

“Shit! Sips...!” Sjin hissed, glancing between Sips and the quickly approaching Xephos. Sips looked over his shoulder and instantly saw the panic and warning in Sjin's wide eyes. Sips retreated out the back door and hid against the wall, peeking around the corner and exchanging a swift thumbs up with Sjin so he could acknowledge that he was still there.

“Wow! What's all this? Is today a holiday?” Xephos exclaimed as he entered the house. Sjin's hands shook as he broke a few more eggs. Xephos came closer, eagerly sniffing up all of the delicious smells that weren't meant for him. Sjin pouted and poked at the pancakes to see if they had become golden yet.

“Just wanted to do a little housewarming now that our farmhouse is finally a proper home,” Sjin said as an excuse, giving a sweeping gesture to all of the furnishings it now had. Xephos took it all in, oohing and ahhing mildly in appreciation while Sjin flipped the pancakes. Xephos turned back to him and they finally made proper eye contact for the first time this morning. Xephos had dark rings around his and Sjin hoped that the guilt he was suddenly feeling wasn't too apparent in his own gaze.

“You, uh, had someone _over_ last night, didn't you?” Xephos asked disdainfully, still holding onto Sjin's wincing gaze. Outside the house, Sips hackles rose. He set his jaw and tried to keep calm.

“Mmm... Maybe?” Sjin said coyly, looking away to keep an eye on the food. He turned the bacon and found himself desperately wanting to see a slice of it getting snapped between Sips' teeth again.

“Well. You could have just told me you know, Sjin. If you ever want anyone to visit, I would understand,” Xephos scolded Sjin as kindly as he could. Sjin blushed as he set the pancakes onto a nearby plate. In his mind, Sips was holding that plate. He was sitting on the crafting bench beside the furnace where Sjin was working, dangling his stubby legs and humming a happy tune while he crunched though the bacon and dropped thick slices of butter onto the fresh hot pancakes before pouring a long, seemingly endless stream of sweet maple syrup all over them. Sjin felt a hot shiver overtake him as he started to become aroused by his fantasy.

“Did you hear me, friend? I said it's ok – You don't have to keep any secrets from me. Just let me know next time you want someone over. I would absolutely understand,” Xephos insisted, putting a hand on Sjin's shoulder.

“I don't know if you would,” Sjin mumbled under his breath. He shook Xephos' hand off and snatched up the grater and block of cheese.

“What's that?” Xephos asked curiously. He backed off but then leaned forward to listen to his friend more closely. Sjin grated furiously.

“I'm sorry, Xephos.... I'll be sure to let you know the next time I want Sips to spend the night with me,” Sjin said, putting the grater back down and feeling the tension in the room palpably increase at the specific mention of his boyfriend's name. It had been completely unnecessary to say it, they both already knew who they were talking about. Doing so had only served to make Xephos feel even more uncomfortable but Sjin happened to be feeling childishly vindictive and it made him feel a little bit better to actually put Sips' name out there.

Xephos hesitated to respond. Sjin knew it was greedy of him to want more, when he had already had so much last night, but he really had been hoping for much more erotic entertainment this morning than what he had gotten. Sips had that effect on him... It was just never enough. Sjin took a deep, calming breath and then carefully poured out some more pancakes. In his head, Sips' cheeks were already stuffed with them, and he was still humming happily while Sjin made more.

“O-ok. Good. Thank you,” Xephos finally said after the long, uncomfortable silence. He didn't enjoy conflict but he was always compelled to sort things out before they could get any worse than they already were.

“Now, uh... Let's enjoy this wonderful breakfast you've made!” Xephos continued brightly in an attempt to break through the thick wall of ice that had formed between them. He moved toward the kitchen table and pulled out a chair. Sips jealously ground his teeth together. His stomach growled, his ever increasing appetite having been teased awake by the bacon.

“I'm not done making it yet,” Sjin said coldly. He slid the eggs into the bowl with the others and set aside the bacon, making room in the pans for another round of both. Xephos sputtered a bit and Sips relaxed, smirking and barely suppressing a relived chuckle.

“Bwuh- Huh – How much more are you planning to make? That looks like two whole servings to me!” Xephos said incredulously. Sjin's mind was racing down dead end roads. As Sjin's hesitation to make up another excuse stretched on and Xephos' suspicions rose, Sips made an executive decision. He quickly unzipped the fly on his suit and then swaggered into the kitchen to save the day.

“Phew! Hey, don't go out back for a while guys – That was a big one. I mean, I buried it pretty deep and all but still - wow. What a stink! So...” Sips said crassly, zipping his suit back up for emphasis before sitting down in the nearest chair and reclining, “Is breakfast ready or what?”

Sjin quickly turned away to hide his enormous smile but Xephos was too busy gaping at Sips' audacious entrance to pay much attention to Sjin's reaction to it anyway. He cautiously sat down next to Sips at the table without a word.

“Didn't get much sleep last night, eh, silk shirt? Ohh... Hey, sorry about that...” Sips said condescendingly, giving Xephos an overtly sympathetic look that Xephos clearly resented.

“It's fine. I know you two don't get to see each other as often as you used to. It's completely understandable that you would be... _excited_ to spend some time together,” Xephos said, speaking tightly through his teeth and grimacing as he tried to avoid getting too graphic.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Sips agreed anticlimactically. He facially shrugged and then scratched his chin, his unconcerned gaze soon wandering away from Xephos' awkward scowl to rest on the much lovelier sight of Sjin's shifting backside. That stack of pancakes he was making was starting to get pretty damn high too. Sips shifted in his seat and licked his lips, then he heard Xephos take a deep breath and he braced himself for an onslaught of petty complaints.

“Just don't... I don't want to have to hear you two going at it like that again... So let me know next time you're going to be coming over here, ok?” Xephos quickly whispered, blushing hard and trying not to let Sjin hear since he'd already been told. Sjin ignored Xephos' hissing and nonchalantly continued to cook, starting to whistle a sweet little song. Now that Sips was back in the kitchen with him, presumably staring at his perfectly perky bum and impatiently waiting to be fed, Sjin didn't have a care in the world.

“Fine. I'll let you know next time I'll be _coming_ here, sure,” Sips smirked, heavily laying down the innuendo. Sjin stopped whistling and snickered quietly. Xephos' bright blue blush spread all the way out to the edges of his ears and he buried his face in his hands, harshly sighing in defeat and then laughing weakly.

“Why can't you two ever behave yourselves?” Xephos groaned rhetorically, still laughing pathetically. Sips tutted and clapped him strongly on the back in companionable consolation. Sjin turned toward the table and slid the overflowing bowl of eggs and the plates of stacked bacon and pancakes toward them, followed by a couple of empty plates and forks. Sips reached out and pulled everything closer, immediately chowing down on some of the bacon. His teeth flashed wetly as he broke them apart and Sjin could hear the crunching as he chewed.

“Milk? Orange juice?” Sjin offered, starting to sweat as he spun back around to quickly dig out the butter and syrup. Xephos knew about the sex but at least he didn't have a clue about the _kink_...

“Oh! Orange juice, please!” Xephos said delightedly. He tried a timid taste of the eggs from out of their bowl. Sips dug about half of them out and plopped them onto his plate before starting to shovel them into his mouth. Sjin set out the butter and syrup and looked at Sips for his drink order. His cheeks were too full for him to speak so he held up two fingers, then just one, which he turned downward and swirled around in a tight circle. Sjin tipped his head up, narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly in presumed understanding, quickly retreating back to the crafting table before Sips could drive him even crazier by swallowing down all of those cheesy eggs that were stuffed in his face while Sjin was still looking.

With shaking hands, Sjin sliced and juiced the oranges and poured the milk, then prepared the cocoa beans and the sugar needed to make it a chocolate milk. He was half-hard already but thankfully Sips was at least considerate enough to keep his moans and groans to a minimum as he continued to enjoy the eggs and bacon while he piled up and prepared his stack of pancakes with thick chunks of rapidly melting butter and a flourish of huge syrupy swirls. Xephos was having a bit of everything as well, politely complimenting Sjin on his wonderful cooking as he tasted it.

“You're welcome! I'm glad you're enjoying everything,” Sjin said as brought the drinks to the table. He couldn't resist grinning and ruffling Sips hair when he reacted so adorably to the miraculous appearance of his ambiguously requested chocolate milk, grinning a wide, tight lipped smile and huffing a triumphant laugh through his nose.

“Ohho! I didn't realize you had a secret menu!” Xephos teased Sjin as he observed the exchange. He happily sipped his fresh orange juice. Sips took a large swig of his own, saving the chocolate milk for later.

“Of course I do! I wouldn't be running a proper restaurant if I didn't have a few hidden surprises available to those in the know!” Sjin said with a cheeky wink, beaming brightly. He sat down with his own plate just in time to see Sips take the first bite of his sizable stack of pancakes, the syrup dripping languidly from the multi-layered slice and onto his waiting tongue as he stuffed it all into his wide open mouth. Sjin felt his erection throbbing, fully hard by the time the fork slipped cleanly out of Sips' sticky lips and he slowly began to chew.

“You really are excited about this restaurant idea of yours, aren't you?” Xephos observed encouragingly, daintily dipping a slice of his own pancake into the little lake of syrup that he had neatly poured along one side of his plate. Sjin glanced at the spaceman, frowning slightly. He had nearly managed to forget he was there. Sjin observed him critically. Xephos ate like he worked – To the point, in as well organized a manner as possible and with a minimum of extraneous nonsense to distract him.

Sjin looked back at Sips. The gray skinned man slowly engulfed another warm, glistening slice of his tall stack of pancakes into his mouth with a muffled slurp. Sjin frustratedly bounced his legs beneath the table as he fretfully continued to compare his friends' eating habits. Xephos' reserved, purely-out-of-necessity methodology alongside Sips' sloppy, self-indulgent free-for-all was only making Sips' sensual consumption appear all the more appealingly seductive by comparison. The contrast was nearly insufferable and it was making Sjin achingly hard.

“What? Yeah! Yes! I am! I really want to do it. I think it would be great. I really love to cook and build and I'm really good at it too - Oh - It would be so much fun to make a whole chain of restaurants...” Sjin babbled, finally reaching out for the leftovers so that he could distract his hands from where they really desperately wanted to go instead.

“A whole chain now! Wow. That seems ambitious,” Xephos said skeptically, taking another drink of his orange juice. Sips saw a flash of insult stinging Sjin's eyes. He shot Xephos a dirty look for having put it there.

“N-not really. I'm sure I could do it!” Sjin stuttered defiantly. His blush was burning red hot by now. He was flustered on top of flustered. He took out some of his frustration by crumbling the bacon into his eggs, daring a glance at Sips as he did so. He was rewarded with a gleam of curiosity in his boyfriend's dark eyes.

“What's the problem with letting Sjin make some big plans, eh? Don't crush his dreams! What the hell! Let him do what he wants!” Sips chimed in. He had gotten halfway through his pancakes by now and was taking a break from them to finish off the eggs and bacon, mixing them together in his mouth instead of in the bowl so it wouldn't be too obvious to Xephos that he was copying Sjin's idea... but it was obvious to Sjin. The gesture filled him to the brim with a massive wave of affection and they secretly exchanged a small smile. Then Sips gave Sjin a warning look before he noisily washed everything down with what was left of his orange juice. Sjin shivered and looked away, not having heeded Sips' warning. Still predominately engaged by the conversation, rather than all of overt flirting that was going on right under his nose, Xephos laughed, quickly conceding the point.

“You're right – Why not open up a whole chain of restaurants if that's what you really want?” Xephos agreed, though a dark tinge of sarcasm remained in his otherwise cheery tone. Both Sips and Sjin presumed his assumption that Sjin's endeavor would fail to be rooted in jealousy. What big plans did Xephos ever make for himself? As commendably helpful as he was, the fact remained that pretty much all Xephos ever did was help everyone else make _their_ ideas become a reality. Sjin tamped down his impulse to pity the selfless spaceman and forced a smile instead.

“Thank you! I will. And you two will be the very first customers!” Sjin declared decisively. He stabbed his own double stack of pancakes, carelessly drizzling their syrup all over his beard as he brought the slice up to his mouth. He gazed seductively through his long eyelashes at Sips, his facial hair glittering with sweet amber droplets. Sips growled low in his throat and licked his lips desirously, giving Sjin a hungry stare while he chewed that made the tense heat of Sjin's arousal coil dangerously tight. Sjin reflexively gulped and almost choked on his pancakes, quickly reaching for his own milk to clear them away.

“Thanks, man! I look forward to it,” Xephos said, scraping the last of his meal together for a final bite. Sjin soothed his throat and then gave a shuddering sigh of relief when he saw that Xephos' plate was finally clean. Xephos finished off his orange juice as well and then politely excused himself to remove his dishes from the table. Sjin remained fairly tense as Xephos stood up but Sips visibly relaxed right away, spreading his knees out much wider now that he didn't have to worry about accidentally brushing Xephos' leg with one. His stomach gurgled as it sagged down between his now open thighs. He casually brought the glass of chocolate milk to his lips and guzzled down half of it while staring directly into Sjin's boiling blue eyes. As he set the glass back down, Sjin, shaking, silently mouthed, “Fuck you,” to him. Sips smiled ingratiatingly and shrugged helplessly as he felt the inevitable burp coming on.

“Well, I'm going to go get started, Sjin... I'll see you out there soo -?” Xephos asked, suddenly interrupted by Sips' deafening belch. Xephos stood silently, momentarily stunned. Sjin was hiding his lower face in his hands and was biting his lip almost hard enough to make it bleed.

“Sorry,” Sips sighed unconcernedly with a crisp smack of his lips. Xephos cleared his throat awkwardly and Sips reveled in his discomfort. His own arousal was really on fire now. Outwardly unfazed, he confidently concentrated on somehow fitting in the last few big bites of his pancakes into his stuffed stomach.

“Yeah – Yep! I'll just s-see S-Sips off and then I'll meet you out there s-soon, Xephos! Thanks!” Sjin squeaked nervously, trying and failing to return his attention to his own meal. Thankfully Xephos simply presumed that all of Sjin's rapid blinking and blushing and shaking was due to intense embarrassment on behalf of his boyfriend's rude behavior.

“Ok. Great! Don't take too long – We have a lot of stuff we need to get done today,” Xephos reminded him. Sjin nodded quickly and Xephos finally left them alone, just as relieved as they were to finally break the tension. Sjin sighed again and looked up at Sips wearily. He looked like he might murder him if he actually had the inclination or the energy. Sips just smiled smugly and then slowly slugged the last big bite of his pancakes down his throat.

“Ohh god... For a minute there I thought you might've just cum in your pants,” Sips murmured, lifting one eyebrow and lazily picking up his chocolate milk.

“Mmmph. Me too, Sipsy. But I've been saving it for you,” Sjin purred quietly, climbing up onto the table and gracefully crawling across it toward Sips, who reclined and moaned softly as the throbbing swell of both his firm stomach and dick pressed against the stretched out fabric of his space suit. In the now silent room, they could clearly hear the glub of the chocolate milk flowing down Sips' throat in carefully controlled waves. When Sips had finished, Sjin slid aside all of the empty dishes and sat down on the edge of the table, straddling him from above. His hands still shaking slightly, Sjin unzipped the fly of his overalls and moaned as he extracted his sensitive, swollen erection.

“Now... drink this,” Sjin hissed, holding it steady. Sips leaned forward and carefully set the empty glass back down on the table as he licked his lips in preparation. He belched and felt his stomach tighten snugly around his huge meal. He groaned from the satisfaction of it, then looked up at Sjin expectantly, his eyes adorably soft and warm. Panting hard and fast, Sjin slowly smeared his precum all over Sips' soft, slick lips before he lost patience and urgently teased the head in between them.

Sips gently met the tip of Sjin's dick with his tongue and took him in with a gentle but irresistible suction that made Sjin suddenly bite down on a loud wail. Sips growled around his shaft, frustrated that they once again had to hold back just because Xephos was being such a 'prude dude'. He put his hands on Sjin's thighs and slurped up all of his bitterly savory flavor, then swallowed hard. With his lips shut thin and tight beneath his moustache, Sjin whimpered in his throat, huffing his heavy breaths rapidly through his nose. Fuck keeping quiet. Sips started to massage the sensitive insides of Sjin's legs and hips as he lapped insatiably at the underside of his dick, now absolutely determined to make his partner completely forget that Xephos could possibly hear them.

“Oh! Ssssipsy... Ohhh! Guh- god...!” Sjin gasped, suddenly gripping Sips' hair and rocking his hips against the table as Sips began to bob his head. He moaned deliciously around him as he felt more of Sjin's precum leaking out onto his tongue. Sips pulled off briefly with a salacious slurp that make Sjin shudder. His elegant dick bobbed free of the slick heat of Sips' mouth, dripping with spit.

“Fuckin' fill me up with it, Sjin. I want it all,” Sips demanded, looking up greedily into his partner's own wildly lustful blue eyes. Still staring up into them, he abruptly pulled Sjin's head down to meet his for a sloppy kiss, his soaking tongue dragging through Sjin's sweet, syrupy beard as they snogged. Then Sips grinned like a champion and went back down on him.

“Uhhhhhngh...!” Sjin moaned aloud, clenching his teeth down on the sound at the last second and tightening his grip on Sips' hair as Sips sucked him all the way back in. The tip hit the back of Sips' throat. Sjin squeaked and his hips bucked when he realized what Sips was about to do. He shivered as a hot gush of precum suddenly squirted out of him. Sips coughed and backed off, pressing Sjin's waist firmly down against the table so he could set his own pace.

“Hey. Take it eaaaasy. I got this,” Sips purred. He resumed stroking his thighs. Sjin babbled and whimpered and trembled with need beneath Sips' strong hands. Sips carefully lowered his head back down and then deliberately swallowed around Sjin's arousal, taking some of his length down into his tight throat. Sjin finally groaned aloud, without any reservation whatsoever. The beautiful sound of his pleasured voice rang out around them long and loud. Sips felt his own arousal throb firmly in triumph. There was no way Xephos hadn't heard _that_. He concentrated on breathing deeply, feeling Sjin's pulse throbbing rapidly against his tongue. Sjin would be cumming in no time.

“Oh! Ohgod! _Sips...!_   I - OH!” Sjin cried, his back arching and his hands and thighs flexing rhythmically as he felt Sips gulp powerfully around him again, dragging even more of him down. Sips groaned covetously around Sjin as he slid his head back to rest the tip of Sjin's dick on his tongue again. The deep vibration and the expectant withdrawal from his throat back out to his mouth both did their job of successfully tipping Sjin over the edge. He came with a series of crisp and clear ecstatic shouts, bucking uncontrollably within Sips' grip as he pumped stream after stream of his release into Sips' waiting mouth. Sips held onto as much of it as he could. He waited until Sjin had settled down and his eyes had refocused back onto him again before he swallowed it all down in one gulp, his Adam's apple shifting to let it in before locking back up into place. Sjin watched, fixated, and gave a shuddering grunt as another final shot of cum spurted from him, landing on Sips' glistening lips and chin. Sips lovingly licked it all up and then kissed the tip, as if in thanks for it's extra burst of generosity.

“Uhhhhghh... Holy shit... Ah.... After all that... I'm not going to be able to get _anything_ done for the rest of today,” Sjin panted exhaustedly. He gave a tired laugh and then he carefully tucked his well spent dick back into his overalls. Sips chuckled. He leaned back in his chair and wiped off his messy mouth with one hand, then unzipped the fly of his spacesuit with the other and stuck the wet one inside to start jerking himself off.

“Sorry 'bout that, Sjin... Ohhh... I know I'm a bad influence,” Sips sighed self-deprecatingly as his arm pumped. He felt his full stomach gurgle against his forearm and he grunted, acknowledging with a fresh pulse of heat to his dick that it must be Sjin's release settling into him.

“Oh. You know I love it... and I'm not that much better. We have to face it, Sipsy; We're bad boys,” Sjin chuckled proudly, reclining on the table as he happily watched Sips' pleasured expressions shifting as he quickly worked himself to climax as well.

“God yeah. It's gotta be said... The bad boys have more fun... Uh!” Sips agreed breathlessly, his head falling back as he crested another huge wave of lust with a grunt. He moaned, long and low, slowing down his pace slightly while he let it wash over him, giving him goosebumps. Again, his stomach growled and then he felt it churn. He gently set his free hand on top of it, feeling it working... beginning to digest. He groaned, his pace quickening again.

“You're so sexy, Sips. Holy shit...” Sjin breathed, staring at him in absolute adoration. Sips flashed Sjin a grateful grin and then looked down, clearly preoccupied by his bloated belly – Mulling over everything it currently contained - where it had all come from and why it was there. Why he _wanted_ it there. Sips moaned again and stroked his hand over the swell of his stomach, biting his lip.

“Mmm. Lookin' good there, big boy... Are you sore? Did you eat a little bit too much?” Sjin whispered. Sips whimpered. Sjin observed him tugging on his cock for a few more moments, suspecting that he was getting close when he started actually thrusting up into his fist. Then Sjin drew in a deep breath to bolster his confidence before he dared to say something even dirtier to him.

“You _really_ like having so much of me inside you, don't you?” Sjin said, as if reading Sips' mind.

“Ohhhho! God, Sjin...! F-Fuck! OHH!” Sips snapped, cumming abruptly in his fist as Sjin's realization of his guilty pleasure took him over in hot and cold waves. When his climax had finally subsided, he peeked up at Sjin to find him sporting a Cheshire grin.

“Ahhhh shiiiit - You sonofabitch! You knew! Oh my god! How did you fuckin' know?” Sips moaned, laughing and panting and feeling fantastically filthy. He wiped his gooey hand off on the inside of his suit, making a mental note to switch clothes as soon he got back to the factory and somehow find a way to wash this old thing out.

“I know you, Sips. I just know. Holy shit, that's hot. Ohh... You want me _so_ bad,” Sjin giggled, babying Sips slightly with his tone while Sips zipped himself back up. Sjin sat up straight again.

“Yeah, I do, Sjin. I really do. I love having you all to myself,” Sips said quietly, still blushing a deep, dull burgundy as he confessed to the depth of his greed. Sjin hummed and fidgeted, shifting even closer to the edge of the table with delight, eager to voice his own.

“And I love being all yours,” Sjin whispered confidentially, bending down close. They both smiled intimately in perfect contentment and time seemed to stand still in that moment. Sips' emotions were the first to overwhelm him and he soon broke it all down.

“C'mere,” Sips rumbled, grinning and pulling Sjin down off the table, making him squeak. He brought his lanky boyfriend down into his lap for a long and deep goodbye kiss.

“Love you,” Sjin breathed passionately as they nuzzled afterward.

“You too, ya' big dumdum. I'll see you again soon,” Sips promised. He gave Sjin one last, lingering peck on the lips before Sjin sighed softly and stood up, allowing Sips to get up and go. He watched his boyfriend leave out the open back door, looking back over his broad shoulder until neither of them could see each other through the trees anymore. Then Sjin finally walked out the front of the farmhouse to get the day started.

Xephos startled slightly when Sjin innocently approached him. There was an awkward silence for several moments before Sjin finally realized...

“Oh! Um... W- was I too loud again?” Sjin asked, lisping and cringing cutely. He honestly didn't really care all that much that Xephos had heard them having sex again but he put up the appropriate front anyway, knowing that he would soon be forgiven regardless.

“Yes! Please! Never! Again!” Xephos bellowed in exasperation. From about a chunk away, Sips heard Xephos' desperate yells ringing out across the hills, and he laughed to himself about it all the rest of the way back to the factory.

 


	5. Sjin Plate Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xephos is needy but he keeps it to himself - for now...  
> More importantly: Tonight, the role of the dinner plate will be played by Sjin.   
> Afterward, "too much lube" will be called for and well used.

The bed always smelled like dirt. Xephos and Sjin worked in and around the stuff all day every day, so of course it did. That was no different. What was different was the proximity of Sjin and the added moisture – the stubborn stench of mud that was now embedded in the sheets. In the few, fleeting moments before Xephos fell unconscious from exhaustion, finally back on his own mattress, (which was now pressed right up against Sjin's with no space between) he couldn't escape the subtle shift that had taken hold the night before.

Feeling Sjin's body heat mere inches away from his own and breathing in the strange new smell that Sips had added to the mix caused Xephos to vividly recall the striking sounds of Sjin being brought to climax. Twice. The crisp mark of the healing hickey on Sjin's upper shoulder hadn't gone unnoticed either. By the time Xephos fell asleep, he was undeniably aroused. The erection faded as he slept only to return again and again in waves as his alien blood ebbed and flowed throughout his body.

A moan followed by a soft giggle woke Xephos. He lay still, feeling his arousal pulse turgidly. Sjin moaned again and Xephos tensed, his cock stiffening further. As quietly as he could, Xephos rolled over onto his other side to observe Sjin in the moonlight. Xephos relaxed. Sjin was clearly still asleep. The beautiful man beside him mumbled something incoherently and then laughed again a moment later. It warmed Xephos' heart to hear his friend's gentle sounds of joy sourced from the unfathomable depths of his dreams. In all their time together at the farm, Xephos had never heard Sjin talk in his sleep before. Maybe he had been too far away from him to hear it... or maybe Sjin had just been lacking the right catalyst until now.

“...love you...” Sjin murmured. The contentment in his tone was absolute. Aching, Xephos slowly shifted onto his back. With idyllic visions of his friends making love alongside him, he took himself in hand and pumped, finally allowing himself to relieve the sexual tension that had been building up since yesterday. It tore him apart that he couldn't be a significant part of such a strong and beautiful thing. They didn't really want or need him in the same ways that Honeydew or Lalana did. Still, he helped them out nonetheless, as much as he could... as much as they would let him. Surely they appreciated all that he did for them at the farm and the factory – but it wasn't enough for him – he wanted to do more... if only they would let him. Xephos grimaced and tightened his fist in frustration. Sips and Sjin were a perfect pair all on their own... and they damn well knew it.

Xephos clamped his teeth down around a whine when he gave in to his fantasies... his longing to be included by them – to be _used_ by them. He imagined Sjin's inescapable embrace... his long, strong limbs binding him while Sips' thick fingers pressed down on his tongue, filling his mouth... Sjin's teasing hands wandering through his trails and swathes of his finely trimmed body hair while Sips indifferently ordered him to suck... Sjin would laugh condescendingly at his blue blush when he complied... though perhaps Sips would tell him he was doing a good job... and that would feel amazing... but then he would start to laugh too and Xephos would be reminded of just how much they didn't really need him. How he was nothing but a plaything they had decided to toy with just to amuse themselves with for a time before he was dismissed again. The only thing they ever really gave a fuck about were each other.

Xephos gave a shuddering gasp when his orgasm suddenly rushed up on him. His streams of release warmed his rapidly pulsing abdomen as he came. The bright glow of his reproductive gel dimmed as it slowly started to cool. Sjin groaned groggily and twisted the sheets. In a panic, Xephos quickly rolled out of bed and staggered a few steps away.

“You ok?” Sjin asked faintly only able to make out the weak glow of Xephos' eyes and a few pale streaks around his waist but not much else. With his heart in his throat, Xephos turned his back to Sjin, swiftly cleaning himself off.

“Y-Yeah... Just a nightmare,” Xephos gasped, wiping away the last of the evidence. Sjin groaned again sympathetically.

“That's too bad. I was just having a really nice dream...” Sjin sighed, disappointed that it had been interrupted. Maybe he wouldn't have remembered it if he hadn't been woken up though. He tried to remember where it had left off...

“O-oh yeah?” Xephos bluffed, awkwardly returning to the bed.

“Yeah....” Sjin breathed dreamily, already starting to drift back off again in the hopes that he could continue what the dream had started. Xephos wanted to complain – To make him tell him about it or mutter that he could sure use some of those – but he kept quiet. The beauty of Sjin laying beside him - so comfortable and so relaxed – putting so much inherent trust in him as they slept together in the same bed – compelled Xephos to respect his friend's peace. So he did, laying back down and letting his thoughts fade away to nothing until morning.

 

 

Xephos woke up alone. He stepped out of bed and onto an alarmingly green carpet that had most certainly not been there last night. He recoiled as if he had stepped in lava and yelped in shock.

“What the fuh- the – b- bloody - _hell_ is this?!” Xephos sputtered and yelled from upstairs. Sjin laughed, laying down the last of the insanely colored carpet on the first floor. A flare of untamed madness rimmed his eyes.

“Thought the house could use some _color_!” Sjin exclaimed, stepping back to admire his handiwork with a wild grin as Xephos stamped down the stairs. He also took in the full extent of the offensively colored carpeting that covered practically the entire floor downstairs.

“Good God, Sjin. You're a madman,“ Xephos gasped in horror, shaking his head with vigorous disapproval as he quickly escaped the house. Sjin laughed, pleased that his devious design decision had elicited such a strong response.

“By the way – Can Sips come over again in a few weeks?” Sjin asked mock innocently, following Xephos out onto the porch.

“Urrgh... Yes, that's fine... Remind me again when it's closer to the day. Now let's go and get some work done,” Xephos gamely agreed, giving in quickly so he could immediately change the subject.

“Thanks. You're the best,” Sjin grinned. He already a plan in mind for their next time together.

 

 

Sjin was giddy about officially having the entire farm to himself and Sips for the night when it finally arrived. Xephos had decided to spend it at the nearby village, defending the residents from their zombie invasion and planning out some potentially profitable trades with several of them. The sun was just starting to set by the time Sips arrived at the farmhouse. He tugged at the snug fabric of his space suit, which, though flexible, had started to noticeably tighten around his belly over the past few weeks. He'd been keeping himself comfortably full but never pushed it – that's what the nights with Sjin were for.

“Oh! You're here! No wait - Don't come in yet! Just give me a minute... Wait until I say! Don't peek!” Sjin insisted with brimming excitement when Sips banged on the mahogany. Sjin stood in the doorway and flitted his hands around adorably as he spoke, putting a gentle pushing pressure on Sips' chest to keep him on the porch, then holding up a single finger, then fanning all of them wide apart... Sips just stood still throughout the entire performance, smiling with amusement.

Sips did his best to keep his insatiable curiosity in check and not peek around Sjin's slim frame but it was almost impossible to not notice the bright green carpet that had been added to the floor of the farmhouse. Sjin noticed Sips' appalled glances and shooed him further away from the door.

“What the fuck is that carpet all about, Sjin? Holy shit! It burns!” Sips laughed, shielding his eyes from the wildly neon carpet.

“I told you not to peek!” Sjin scolded, a grin twitching around the edges of his frown.“It drives Xephos crazy,” he soon added impishly, his smile breaking through.

“I bet it does! Wowza,” Sips whooped, imagining the horror on the stuffy spaceman's face.

“I've got to entertain myself somehow when you're not around. That was just _one_ of my ideas,” Sjin chuckled, proud of himself for getting away with such absurd pranks.

“That's the way, Sjin. Hnn... God... I can't wait to find out what kind of crazy idea you've got cooked up for _me_ tonight,” Sips reminded his partner, shifting and giving a distressed whimper as his stomach rumbled loudly. His hunger was starting to get the better of him.

“Oh! Right! Now, seriously – Stay here,” Sjin ordered firmly, already starting to get hard when he heard that demanding grumble. Sips himself groaned just as impatiently.

“Ok, fine! No problem. I'll just wait out here while you get everything ready, eh? But don't fuckin' take too long! Jeez...” Sips said. Sjin nodded resolutely and returned inside, closing the door behind him. Sips chucked and obediently turned his back to lean against the outside wall of the farmhouse with his arms crossed, staring idly out at the farm while he waited.

Back inside the kitchen, Sjin swiftly stripped naked. He rolled his shirt up into a pillow and placed it onto the table. Then he brought everything he had prepared out onto the table as well and climbed up onto it, sitting in the center with his legs stretched out. He was breathing hard and fast. He had to work quickly so the foods would still be all the right temperatures by the time he was done... and so Sips didn't lose his patience and ruin the surprise by coming in too early.

He started at his feet, stuffing buttery green beans between his toes. An icy bowl of homemade whipped cream went between his thighs and then he placed the soft, spongy ring of the mini strawberry bundt cake around his already hard cock before drizzling the strawberry sauce all over it and leaning back onto his elbow to work on his torso.

A checkerboard of cool ketchup soon crisscrossed Sjin's fuzzy chest and belly with a dot of it in the center of each square. He laid down on his back, resting his head on his shirt, and then quickly and carefully placed a large cube of meatloaf on each of the dots, thankful that all of his construction experience was coming in handy. Starting to sweat, he poured hot gravy into his left palm and let it glide down to glaze the underside of his forearm before he handed himself the twice baked potato, wincing at the heat of it. His free hand loosely gripped the milk, which he had poured into a pint glass.

Finished with the preparations, Sjin laid his head down on his shirt and took a deep breath. He tried to force himself to relax but it was impossible. This was such a ridiculous idea... But it was too late to back out of it now. Blushing hard, Sjin shouted, his voice cracking, “O - Ok! It's ready!” He heard the door open and Sips' heavy footsteps and then -

“What in the world have you been doing in here, Sj- H-WOAH! Oh, woah! Sjin! You fuckin'... Ohmygod! _Sjin!_ ” Sips exclaimed in disbelief as he entered the house and took in the sight before him.

Sips' mouth hung slack, speechless, as he slowly approached his deliciously decked out boyfriend. He moved stiffly, feeling like he was in a dream. Relived that Sips had reacted so enthusiastically, Sjin's embarrassment dissolved to nothing and he grinned with pride. Sips eyed him up hungrily. Sjin flexed enticingly, the entire length of his lanky body rippling gently beneath Sips' freshly prepared dinner.

As Sips got even closer, Sjin could hear his heavy breathing and also saw, with immense satisfaction, that his juicy lower lip had begun to gleam. A strand of drool soon dripped down onto his chin and coursed through the stubble. Sjin's dick swelled at the sight. He had to inhale slowly to catch his breath again.

“Bon appetit, monsieur!” Sjin simpered in an outrageous accent. Finally close enough to touch the table by the time Sjin spoke up, Sips snapped out of his trance, blinked rapidly and blushed. He slammed a shocked hand to his face when he realized just how much his mouth had been watering. He slurped it in and gulped awkwardly, gazing sheepishly at Sjin. Sjin narrowed his eyes at him, his grin taking a wicked turn.

“Don't be shy, Sipsy – I know you're hungry. Come over here and dig in,” Sjin purred. He shivered to hear the strained... needy... _greedy_ moan that Sips gave in return though it was muffled behind his hand. He cautiously lowered it.

“ _Jesus, Sjin._ You look so goddamn tasty... Hah – I love your checkered shirt!” Sips groaned and chuckled, licking his lips. Sjin joined in and gave his forearm a slight shake, making Sips laugh harder.

“What about my gravy sleeve?” Sjin asked, playfully seeking even more approval.

“Or your... fuckin' - bean toes?” Sips guffawed, raking his eyes back down the full length of Sjin's body again with astonishment.

“Or my cake cock?” Sjin murmured, his voice softening as he brought it up. Sips' laughter died down too and he snarled pleasantly, slurping slightly through his teeth as he stared at his dessert. His stomach growled again and Sjin shivered, pinned down by those intensely hungry eyes.

“God. I'm gonna eat you all up, Sjin,” Sips promised lovingly. Sjin moaned with delight as Sips leaned down to take a big bite out of the potato in Sjin's hand, skin and all. Sjin had throughly buttered and salted the outside as well as the inside just for that reason. He didn't want even a single bite to lack an overwhelming amount of fantastic flavor. He wanted Sips to want to eat _all_ of it.

Panting already, Sjin turned his head to watch as Sips devoured the large appetizer right out of his hand. Sips' slick lips and teeth grazed Sjin's palm with every bite. Sjins' fingertips loosely brushed against the short, rough hair on Sips' stuffed cheek while he chewed. Occasionally, Sips would shift his head to lick a large, hot swathe of gravy from the sensitive underside of Sjin's forearm up into the mash of the potato before closing his lips around the bite and moaning as the flavors coalesced. Sjin had a perfect view of his throat in profile every time he audibly swallowed and his lips clicked wetly as they parted again for each next bite.

“Keep going like this and I'm gonna cum on the cake before you can get to it,” Sjin confessed breathlessly. Sips glanced at him as he took the last of what remained of the potato into his mouth. He huffed a soft laugh while he chewed, still lustfully staring into Sjin's eyes. With his hand now empty and able to move freely, Sjin placed it gently beneath Sips' throat to feel the strength of it's undulation as he swallowed. Sjin groaned, aching with lust. Sips cleared his throat and Sjin felt that too.

“Well, you're gonna just have to control yourself, then. I mean, I'm only getting started here,” Sips said in his indifferent monotone. He kissed Sjin beneath the ear then gently tugged the lobe between his teeth and sucked. Sjin arched his back as pleasure shot through him but then he quickly forced himself back down onto the table so that he wouldn't spill the main course.

“Unh! I'm serious!” Sjin hissed, trying his best to keep still. With a deep chuckle, Sips withdrew and sauntered around the table to get at Sjin's feet, tracing the ticklish side of his body with his fingers as he went, making his boyfriend tremble.

Sips sat down heavily at the head of the table and curiously sniffed at Sjin's feet. He had clearly just washed them but they were already smelling faintly of his fantastic musk again. The scent complimented the green beans surprisingly well. Sips eagerly extracted each bunch of them out from between Sjin's toes with his mouth. Sjin laughed and shook when Sips swept his tongue across his soles and between his toes to lap up all of the butter that had dripped down them.

To keep Sjin still enough to avoid accidentally biting down on his toes, Sips took a hold of each slick foot with both hands as he ate from it and massaged his sole with his thumbs, effectively distracting his sensitive partner from the ticklishness of his wandering tongue. Sjin's shrill giggles melted into smooth moans and Sips was able to safely finish off the buttery beans. With a grunt, Sips lifted himself out of his seat and walked over to another that faced Sjin's right side, licking his lips. Sjin turned his head, following him with his eyes as he moved.

“I'm not complaining... but you're kinda making me work for this,” Sips grumbled with a grin as he sat down, thankful that this was the last time he would have to change seats. He settled into the chair and then leaned down for a kiss. Sjin lifted his head and Sips slid his hand under it to support him while they kissed at length. Sips tasted incredible with all of that salt and butter still smeared around his lips.

“Mmm... Gimme some milk,” Sips eventually requested, his mouth grazing Sjin's mustache as he spoke.

“Right here, boss,” Sjin said as he hefted up the pint for him. Sips steadied it with his hands and drank from it generously. His throat bulged and rippled as he slugged down gulp after gulp of his drink. Sjin's breathing grew even more labored and his hand began to shake. Sips helped him guide the glass safely back down to the table. He placed his now cold lips on Sjin's throat and felt it vibrate as Sjin cried out delightedly at the shock of the temperature. Smiling, Sips kissed his way down to his partner's collar to where the rest of his meal waited for him.

“Ohgod,” Sjin moaned, peering down and feeling lightheaded as he watched Sips opened his mouth wide to take his first bite. He engulfed two cubes of the meatloaf from off of Sjin's chest, messily smearing the ketchup all over both of them in the process. Sjin panted while Sips chewed and swallowed them with a guttural groan of satisfaction. Sjin's salty sweat combined with the vinegar in the ketchup was an excellent match. He made quick work of the rest of the meat that lay on Sjin's chest but he took his time around his nipples, licking them throughly clean until Sjin was was at the mercy of those soft, scraping jolts of sensation, mewling helplessly. Then Sips sucked and nibbled around the skin that surrounded them, causing Sjin to arch up off the table again, gasping and moaning loudly. Sips soothed him back down with long, loving kisses and then he looked up and met Sjin's eyes.

Sjin's wild blues were deeply darkened with lust. He stared back at Sips' sloppy ashen face, his mouth slightly open, stained and spotted with thick smears of red. Sjin knew that it was all just ketchup but as soon as Sips cocked a wicked eyebrow and licked his chops to help further the illusion of his predation, Sjin felt a massive surge of lust overtake him and his eyes rolled. Sips grinned and his arousal throbbed. He quickly decided to take it even further.

“You taste so goddamn good, Sjin. Ohh... Fuck. I can't get enough of you,” Sips groaned, slurping and slurring through his words while his mouth watered onto Sjin's delicious body. Sjin moaned deeply and his body thumped, buffeted by another powerful wave of pleasure when Sips spoke with such desire for him. Sjin shifted, sliding himself up the table. Then he placed his free hand onto the back of Sips' head and pressed down to encourage him to continue.

“More... Sips... Please... all you want...!” Sjin husked, barely able to speak. With an appreciative groan, Sips ducked down and started in on Sjin's belly, consuming his meal much more slowly now. He deliberately dragged his teeth against Sjin's supple skin with every bite, coursing his tongue through Sjin's hair as his soft stomach gave beneath the pressure of his mouth. Sjin keened, feeling every motion even more acutely now that Sips was down beneath his ribcage, gently delving into the vulnerable expanse of his abdomen. The heat of his mouth and his breath and the scrape of his stubble against his skin all burned so sweetly and Sjin couldn't get enough of it.

“More...” Sjin pleaded, scratching his hand down the back of Sips' neck and back up again into his hair, giving him goosebumps.

“Mine... all mine...” Sips semi-sang before he stuffed his mouth full again. He chewed then swallowed thickly, starting to notice that his stomach was finally beginning to feel full and tight as he neared Sjin's navel.

“Yeah! Ohhh yeah...! All yours...” Sjin giggled and sighed blissfully. His tummy twitched ticklishly beneath Sips' mouth as he continued to eat from him. He swirled his tongue around within the deep dip of his bellybutton, earning some delightfully strange new moans from Sjin in reward.

“M' gettin' full, Sjin...” Sips mumbled, relishing the delicate tremor that ran through Sjin's skin when he acknowledged his statement. He felt Sjin's hand tighten in his hair. Unable to sit back and take a rest, he stayed put, huffing and rubbing his hands over his swollen stomach. It no longer had much give. With a groan, he continued moving his hands downward and soon wrapped them around the bulge of his firm erection.

“Please... keep going...” Sjin breathed, bringing out his pleading look. Sips was of course powerless to deny Sjin's request. He resumed eating, slowly making his way down Sjin's treasure trail and around his hips until he finally felt the sweet tang of strawberry striking his tongue and refreshing his senses down around the edge of Sjin's pubes. Sjin eased his hold on Sips' head, finally allowing him to sit back. He sighed with relief and licked his lips clean, taking a moment to admire what he had accomplished. A chilling shock stunned Sips when he took a look at the state of Sjin. His partner looked like an absolute bloody mess laid bare before him, twitching, panting and moaning weakly upon the table. The sight disturbed Sips deeply.

“Mmm! More milk..!” Sips said urgently, his voice cracking when he tried to cover up his sudden horror. He quickly averted his eyes and tried his best to dismiss the upsetting vision. They had been having such a hot time – He didn't want to suddenly ruin everything by being a big babby about the mess, no matter how graphically violent it seemed to look. Sjin brought the pint up to his partner's lips and Sips gripped the glass with both hands, tilting it up and clearing his palate with several swallows, but try as he might, Sips wasn't able to clear the fear from his mind.

“Sjin... I, uh, I - I know it's not like it's actually real or whatever but... God, you look so – It looks like you got hurt... really, really bad,” Sips whimpered after he had finished drinking. He was finding it so hard to look at Sjin like this. Sjin set the glass back down and then sat up, terribly concerned to see Sips so shaken. He planned out his words carefully.

“Well - You'd never hurt me, Sipsy... and you'd never let anyone or anything else ever hurt me either. Not really... Not if you could stop it,” Sjin said softly.

“No, never!” Sips agreed fiercely, his head snapping up. He stared into Sjin's comforting gaze and it soothed him to the core. He was already starting to feel much better now that Sjin was looking more lively, sitting up and speaking to him coherently again. Sjin smiled at Sips lovingly, starting to pet his hair. Sips relaxed and returned the grin, soon releasing a burp as the tension in his bloated body eased up. Sjin laughed quietly and so did Sips.

“Now, why don't you lick my wounds, hmm? Looks like some big baddie sure did a lot of damage to me... but it's nothing you can't fix,” Sjin hissed sweetly, feigning the sting of manageable pain and safely getting them right back into the game.

Grateful beyond words for Sjin's ingenuity, Sips gently guided Sjin to lay back down. Sjin watched while Sips protectively cleaned the streaks of ketchup off of him with care. He reached down to run his long fingers through Sips' dark hair. The cold fear that Sips had been feeling just a few moments ago was now long gone, replaced by a slow, satisfying burn as he enacted healing his partner of whatever harm might had been done to him.

“Ohhh... Ffff – uhh...That feels _so_ good, Sipsy... I feel so much better...” Sjin sighed, indulgently enjoying his hot, lengthy tongue bath. Every deliberate drag of Sips' tongue was imbued with so much protective love that Sjin felt he was being dressed in some sort of invisible armor.

“I love you, Sjin,” Sips murmured earnestly when his lips were hovering over Sjin's heart. He started adding kisses to the end of his licks as he drew close to finishing his task and Sjin felt like he was melting.

“I love you too, Sips,” Sjin said softly. Sips finished cleaning him off and quietly returned for more milk. Lights danced in Sjin's eyes while Sips drank, delighted that it was finally time for the cake.

“Ready for desert?” Sjin asked. Sips burped and then nodded with a small smile. Sjin accommodatingly shifted his body up the table again so his waist was well aligned with where Sips was sitting. Then he drew in a deep breath to brace himself and applied the chilled whipped cream to his hot cock with a hiss. He squirmed and giggled and bit his lip as the contrasting temperatures battled it out along his shaft.

“Oh! Oh! Shit! It's so cold! Hurry, Sips! Hurry!” Sjin squealed, cringing and laughing. The delightful display of Sjin's irresistible effervescence reignited Sips' lust for him in no time. Sips grinned like a kid in a candy store. He went down on Sjin and sucked up some of the fluffy cream, then stuffed his face with as much of the moist cake as he could manage in one go. His rich groan upon tasting it's wonderfully sweet flavor made Sjin feel lightheaded. Sips gulped quickly, compelled to compliment Sjin's culinary skills as soon as possible.

“ _Jesus_ , Sjin! Ohhh...!” Sips exclaimed as eloquently as possible before his desire for _more_ soon silenced him again with another massive, delicious mouthful. Sjin was soon reduced to panting again from the thrill of being able to trust Sips to be careful with his ravenous bites. His teeth often grazed his skin but he never bit down on him. Sjin quickly lost track of what exactly was happening down there – All he knew was the disorientatingly complex pleasure of Sips' slick, soft mouth teasing the swollen, sensitive skin of his cock, the dragging, possessive grip of their strident moans curving around each other in the vibrating air around them and the pounding pulse of his own blood rushing through his throbbing body.

“Ohh my... fuckin'... God... Sjin...! Mmmmff...!” Sips groaned between long, luxurious swallows of the sweet, moist cake. He wasn't aware of when he actually finished the dessert. He just knew that the salty taste of Sjin was growing stronger and stronger the more of it he devoured until he was absolutely surrounded by nothing else but Sjin, who he now desperately wanted to finish up too.

“ _Ohh! Sips!_ ” Sjin cried as Sips slid his cock into his mouth and started to suck him ravenously. Sjin's slim hips pumped up into Sips' mouth, the copious streams of saliva smacking and squelching disgustingly between the two of them and they absolutely loved it. Eager for Sjin's release, Sips slurped hard, his lips tightening near the base of Sjin's shaft. The pace of Sjin's humping faltered and he squeaked, feeling the back of Sips' throat rubbing against the tip. Then Sips held him down on the table and swallowed hard before dragging his lips smoothly up close to to the underside of his cock head, where he tongued it in a lewd, beckoning motion. Sjin could practically hear Sips' lilting, teasing voice in his ear saying, “Come on, ya' bitch – I know you wanna give it to me!”

Sjin climaxed with a screeching gasp. He arched as he came, his muscles tensing, and Sips received his much desired flood of Sjin's fresh, hot cum. As more and more of it was shot into the intimate confines of his mouth with each flex of Sjin's body, it gushed out past Sips' lips and ran down Sjin's pulsing shaft. When the flow had slowed to nothing, Sips shuddered, then swallowed enormously, groaning quietly as he felt the intense heat of so much of Sjin's cum sliding down his throat and into his belly. He gently slipped off of Sjin with a gentle smack of warm satisfaction.

“Ohh... Fuuuck yeaaah...” Sips sighed, slouching down in his chair and licking his lips, breaking the thick trails of cum that had spilled out of them.

“Ohh! Ohhh... holy shit! Oh...!” Sjin puffed, still twitching through his aftershocks. Through his haze he heard Sips' warm, distinct chuckle. He refocused his gaze and saw Sips smiling at him, but he was biting his lip and looking strained. He was sweating and stroking his overstuffed stomach. After managing to work out a large, moist belch, he began to strip out of his space suit.

“Did you get enough, big boy?” Sjin asked teasingly. Sips gave him a weary look and huffed.

“I can  _never_  get enough of you, Sjin... You know that,” Sips grumbled, shrugging his shoulders out of his suit. Laughing, Sjin reached down and gingerly stroked his still soaking wet cock, coaxing out a few last little squirts. He gathered the liquid on his fingers and fed it to his partner who automatically accepted it. Sjin felt that broad tongue slide across his fingers and the lips and teeth and mouth that surrounded them and he was in utter awe of all that Sips had done with each of them for him tonight. After Sips had swallowed, he slid his fingers back out slowly and then softly ran them along Sips' swollen lower lip while they gazed into each other's eyes with immense appreciation.

Sips kissed Sjin's fingertips and then he drew back and lurched up to his feet to strip off the rest of his suit. Sjin's eyes widened when finally saw what this latest meal had done to his partner. The smooth, metallic fabric of his space suit hugged his bloated gut like a second skin. He had to suck it in so he could peel his suit down past the massive curve of his hairy belly.

“Woof... Whoa... my god. Would ya' look at that?” Sips sighed with relief once he was free of the confines of his clothes. He stroked the huge swell of his abdomen, impressed by how much he had managed to stuff into himself tonight.

“Oh jeez... Yeah, yeah - I _am_ looking, Sips... and I _really_ like what I see,” Sjin said lustfully, biting his lip after he spoke. Even though Sjin had just cum only a few minutes ago, he was nevertheless overloaded with desire as he watched Sips touching himself with such self-satisfaction. Sips quietly observed the utter admiration in Sjin's gorgeous gaze and decided to have a little fun with him. He stepped closer to the table, then rose up on his tiptoes to heft his belly above the tabletop before he went back down to his heels, setting the bulk of it onto the table.

“There it is, Sjin... holy shit... And we're not even halfway done with it yet, are we?” Sips sighed, giving his belly a proud pat before returning to rubbing it. His erection throbbed, neglected beneath the table. Still lying on the table, Sjin spun around so he could join Sips in touching it too. He cuddled close and curiously put his ear against his stomach to hear how it groaned, struggling to comfortably accommodate all of it's contents. Aroused by Sjin's interest, Sips slowly put his hand onto the back of Sjin's head and pressed, holding him in place.

“You like that?” Sips asked quietly. Sjin hummed affirmatively, fearlessly nuzzling even closer to his gut. Grinning deviously, Sips shrewdly eyed the table.

“Then listen to this,” Sips whispered promisingly. He picked up the mug of milk and slowly finished it off for Sjin, who listened closely to the gurgle of each gulp as it squeezed into his stuffed stomach. With a crisp smack of his lips, Sips set the empty glass back down and resumed massaging his belly with his free hand. To Sjin, it was sounding really stressed. He heard Sips give a slightly pained moan. Concerned that they might have pushed him too far tonight, Sjin sat up straight and looked Sips in the eye.

“Does it hurt?” Sjin asked. Sips paused to burp and then answered on a held breath, “Yeah, a little...” He burped again, longer and louder, then continued, with a small smile, sounding much more comfortable now, “But it mostly feels good though... like getting stretched out just a little too far.” Sjin grinned. He was certainly familiar what that felt like. They each saw the fresh craving simultaneously lighting up the others' eyes and their grins grew wider. Sjin turned over onto his front.

“You wanna stretch me?” Sjin purred, seductively presenting his ass and spreading his legs out around either side of where Sips currently stood.

“Shit yeah, I do,” Sips agreed, his dick twitching. He toed off his boots, kicking his space suit under the table, then pulled up the nearest chair and sat back down, scooting up close. He greedily grabbed each cheek of Sjin's perfect ass in his hands and squeezed, earning a moan that ended breathlessly when he parted them and nuzzled his face in between.

Sjin gasped, gripping the opposite end of the table as Sips began to rim him. His stubble prickled against the sensitive skin hidden within Sjin's crack but the smooth slide of his lips and tongue around his hole was sumptuous. Some of the whipped cream and strawberry sauce from before had found it's way into his hot crevasse, sweetening the taste of Sjin's skin. Sips hummed happily as he lapped, the deep, familiar rumble vibrating soothingly throughout Sjin's body, relaxing him.

“S- Ssssiiipsssy....” Sjin hissed, going limp from the lavish attention. Sips hummed again and gave his cheeks another squeeze before bringing up a finger beneath his drooling mouth and slipping it in. Sjin groaned loudly with relief and Sips pushed it in further, the tight muscle expanding around him with well practiced ease. Sips reached down to stroke himself slowly with his other hand while he warmed Sjin up.

“More...” Sjin moaned impatiently. With a grunt and a shudder, Sips withdrew his first finger, spat thickly onto Sjin's hole and them plunged back into it with two. Sjin's groan was rough and staggered but immensely gratified. Their labored breathing grew heavier with each careful thrust of Sips' thick fingers as they further eased the way into the furnace of Sjin's snug body. Sips started to growl softly and rhythmically, practically purring. Sjin's hips soon began to rock in time with Sips' hand. After allowing Sjin a few last pumps, Sips withdrew his fingers and stood up. An anticipatory shiver wracked Sjin against the wood of the table but then there was an extended pause and his ass remained cold and empty. Panting, he looked back over his shoulder to see Sips hanging his head miserably.

“Ah shiiiit...” Sips groaned, realizing he was too short to align himself properly for this. He flushed and huffed in frustration and embarrassment. Quickly realizing what was the matter, Sjin shimmied off of the table and grabbed Sips to guide him upstairs.

“It's ok – Let's just take it up to the bed...” Sjin said huskily, lustfully rushing to their destination with his hefty, horny boyfriend in tow. By the time they had reached the second floor, Sips had taken over the momentum and shoved Sjin down face first onto the two mattresses, knocking the wind out of him. His knees burned as they dragged against the neon green carpet.

Before Sjin could catch his breath, Sips was upon him, firmly pinning him down. His dick pulsed against Sjin's ass, his stomach pressed down on the small of his back and his heavy breathing burned against his ear. Getting dangerously dizzy, Sjin finally managed to draw in a deep, deliberate breath against the sheets and felt his hackles rise as oxygen returned to his system. He was starting to get hard again.

“How do you want it, bitch?” Sips asked in the dirty voice that, under the right circumstances, had the power to make Sjin cum on command. Sips nibbled on the edge of Sjin's ear and firmly raked his fingers down Sjin's squirming spine. Gasping for air, Sjin swam through the lustful depths of his swirling thoughts for the right words and surfaced for enough of a breath to say them.

“Deep... and messy...” Sjin rasped, feeling his arousal throbbing fuller at the prospect. Sips groaned and Sjin felt his dick pulse a bit firmer against his ass as well. Sjin's goosebumps spread from the back of his neck down the rest of his entire body.

“Then we're gonna need too much lube... Go and get it. Quick,” Sips ordered, rising off of Sjin and giving him a sharp spank. Sjin yelped and scrambled off to fetch what they needed. Sips waited, humming an off kilter tune and idly massaging his balls and the base of his thick, drooling dick until Sjin returned with the goods.

“Good. Give it to me and get down,” Sips grunted, accepting the stack of slime from Sjin. Panting, Sjin returned to the bed, face down as before. He soon felt Sips' big hands on his waist, quickly correcting him.

“No, no, no, no – I want you on your back for this,” Sips said. Looming over Sjin, he effortlessly crushed a slime ball in one hand until it oozed between his fingers. The sight stoked the fire in Sjin's belly to a roar. It clearly showed in his fanatic gaze and the way he gripped the sheets tighter to anchor himself. Sips acknowledged the effect with a haughty grin, lazily eying Sjin up and down. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that his partner was erect again.

“Oh, hello...” Sips welcomed it playfully, coating it tip to balls with the slime in his palm. Sjin moaned while he watched Sips slick it up for him with a smile. Then Sips squished another slime ball and mashed the goo down into Sjin's crack. Sips' fingers slipped slickly between his cheeks and Sjin continued to moan, relaxing deeply into his partner's confident touches while he sloppily over-prepared him. Sips gently added another mash of slime along his taint and then more around the insides of his thighs before finally slicking his own cock up with a strained whine.

Putting it in was like trying to get through a one block doorway on a concrete floor. Sips had to use both hands as guide rails to channel the fat, slippery head of his cock into Sjin's eager hole. Sjin squealed out a signature, “Oh!” when he was finally penetrated.

“Oh yeah. Oh - There we go... ohh... fuuuuck yeaaah...” Sips sighed, now sinking deeper into Sjin with a gradual ease. Pleasure pulsed through his veins as the ring of Sjin's tight hole slowly slid down toward the base of his length. About halfway in, he tested his movement with a gentle thrust, finding it satisfyingly swift and smooth. With a soft moan after that initial, experimental pump, Sjin securely hooked his legs around Sips' waist to prevent him from sliding out too far when he thrust again. Sjin moaned for more, impatiently pulling Sips' waist closer to his own with his legs. Sips made a sound of mild surprise but didn't resist in the least as Sjin demandingly pulled Sips' cock deeper into himself.

“So good, Sips... ohhh,” Sjin breathed, blissfully melding his own body to the throbbing pulse of Sips' dick which was stretching and filling him perfectly. His blue eyes glazed beautifully in his pleasure. He stared up at Sips with them expectantly.

“Oh my god... I _love_ how much you love this, Sjin. Holy shit...” Sips groaned. He petted Sjin from chest to belly with his slime coated hand, leaving a glistening trail of goo on his hair in it's wake. Sjin gave an impatient grunt.

“I'd love it even more if you would _move!_ ” Sjin whined, beseechingly bucking against Sips' bulky body. Sips laughed and then leaned down to kiss his perfect partner, lovingly tugging on his shivering lip with his teeth. Then he stood up straight and began to thrust.

The slime smacked wet and thick between their hips as they rebounded against each other again and again, harder and harder. Sips held onto Sjin's hips, cussing and grunting. He pounded into Sjin as deeply as he could each time. The slime between Sjin's thighs reduced practically all friction between them and Sips pistoning hips slid between them freely, completely unimpeded. The beds rocked hard beneath Sjin, both banging against the wooden wall, but mostly all Sjin could hear was the thumping of his own blood in his ears and his and Sips' loud cries of delight as their mutual pleasure rapidly escalated in tandem.

Groaning his name and begging for more, Sjin reached up for Sips, who accommodatingly leaned down over him. He squashed Sjin's erection beneath his belly as he did, incidentally giving Sjin something substantial to rub against. The pitch of Sjin's moaning changed dramatically with just that small adjustment and it made Sips' head swim with power to know he had caused that shift.

“Gonna make you cum again, Sjin, you fuckin' digusting slut...” Sips promised, his voice thick and deep. Sjin groaned, arching his head back as a wave of pleasure washed through him at Sips' filthy words. The slime squelched and slapped sloppily between their rhythmically colliding bodies, satisfying Sjin's craving for a properly messy fuck. Edging closer to his second climax of the night, he desperately adjusted his hips until Sips was pressing against his prostate with each swift slide in. Sjin tugged harder on the blankets as his vision exploded with stars, suddenly loosing himself to delirious pleasure.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah! Please, Sips! Please! Again!” Sjin begged, his head still tipped back wantonly. Sips licked his lips as he stared down at Sjin. He couldn't resist the open invitation to suck another boldly possessive bite into that beautifully exposed neck. He leaned down even further and slowed his pace, causing Sjin to groan harshly as his impending climax quickly faded away. Sips released Sjin's hips from his grasp to run his hands up his sides, making Sjin squirm and moan breathlessly.

“Oh god... you bastard...I was so close...! Please...!” Sjin panted, his entire body shaking from being denied what Sips had just promised him.

“Whose bastard?” Sips chuckled. He kept moving his large hands along Sjin's body, running them all the way up to Sjin's wrists, which he pinned in place above his head while he visibly marked him with his mouth. After he had finished laying it in, he lingered, panting on it. When Sjin's mind had cleared enough after experiencing the high of the comfortingly familiar pain, he turned his head to whisper proudly into Sips' ear, gasping out his words between each of Sips' slow, powerful, thumping thrusts, “Everyone's... going to... see this one...Sips... They're all... gonna know... it was you...”

"What'll they know?" Sips growled, drawing back to look Sjin in the eyes again. He withdrew as much as the grip Sjin had on his waist would allow.

"That I'm yours," Sjin said, smiling enormously and shoving Sips all the way back into himself with his legs.

“God...! Yes!” Sips reared back and roared. His thrusts sped back up and soon became as erratic as Sjin's wild keening. Then Sips went stiff, crying out loudly as his climax gripped him hard. His dick shot deeply within Sjin, flooding his innards with cum while his hips pumped rapidly out of his control. As his flood of pleasure faded, he thrust a few more times, still riding out what was left of it for all it was worth. Those last few thrusts were all Sjin needed now after having been worked right back up to the edge of his climax by the tremendous intensity of Sips' own orgasm.

Sjin came with an indulgent moan, his hips also moving of their own accord while he enjoyed it. He humped the swell of Sips' large stomach while he squirted what cum was left in him between their slippery bellies. As soon as Sjin had finally relaxed his legs enough to release Sips from their grip, Sips gave him a big, breathless kiss and then pulled out, the slime clicking as all of it's clinging strands were snapped.

Groaning, Sjin backed himself up the beds and then flopped down and stretched out exhaustedly across both of them, his chest heaving while he continued to catch his breath. He was a thoroughly well shagged out mess and he couldn't be happier. His eyelids drooped as he sleepily gazed up at Sips, who was smirking softly while he watched his cum slowly gush out of Sjin's completely relaxed ass in slow waves. Sjin fluffed up the pillows behind his head and yawned.

“Coming to bed?” Sjin asked quietly, teasingly smearing some of his own cum around his lower belly with one finger.

“Ugh. No way – It's fucking nasty. Look at you, dripping and drooling all over it,” Sips sneered, bluntly denying his own fascination with the incredible mess they had made.

“Fine! Have a safe trip back to your shitty new factory then...” Sjin spat softly. He let his eyes close in defiance and he immediately started to drift away. Within the comfortable darkness, he faintly heard the incoherent sounds of Sips grumbling to himself. After a moment, he was brought back to the brim of consciousness when he heard Sips sigh and then felt the bed dip deeply as his partner finally joined him. Without bothering to open his eyes, Sjin shifted aside to give Sips some more room, smiling smugly to himself. He felt Sips lay down on his side, facing him.

Then Sips' strong arms were suddenly wrapped around him and he was being hugged fiercely. Sjin whimpered and giggled. Sips' grip relaxed after a moment and then he felt him gently kiss the fresh bruise he had given him. Sjin kissed him back, on the forehead. Without a word, Sips cuddled up to Sjin snugly and finally relaxed, still holding him loosely in his arms. Sjin listened closely as Sips' agitated breathing soon evened out.

The last thing Sjin could remember hearing before he fell asleep was Sips sleepily slurring, “Fuck the factory.”

 

 


	6. Refreshing Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mess is cleaned, too many brunch burritos are eaten and Xephos finally starts to get in on some of the action.

The sloppy bundle of warm, sticky lovers slept heavily through the night and remained asleep until late the next morning. It wasn't until Xephos returned, sure that the coast was clear by now, that they were awoken by his awkward calls for Sjin. The pair groaned and clung to each other even more tightly now that they knew there was an invading force in the house that was attempting to separate them.

“Uhhhhrgh... God...! Fuck off! I've got him right here! Jesus!” Sips thickly and irritably shouted back at Xephos, momentarily shutting him up. Sjin giggled groggily, delighting in the protective squeeze that Sips gave him when he said that he had him.

“Well, his farm needs him! And your factory needs you! Get moving you two!” Xephos bluntly reminded them. Sips snorted and rolled his eyes. Sjin clicked his tongue and nuzzled against Sips defiantly, tucking his head underneath his chin. His beard brushed Sips' forehead along the way, leaving behind a wide swath of tingling skin that Sips wanted more of. All over his face.

“I guess we'd better clean up,” Sjin sighed. Sips grunted. Sjin shifted and kissed Sips to help soften the blow of the unwelcome obligation. He was just as reluctant to destroy the spectacular evidence of what they had done last night as Sips was. They were both quite proud of the rather impressive mess they had made. Sips sighed and then pulled Sjin's head down so he could burrow his big nose into Sjin's wild morning hair. He inhaled deeply.

“But you smell so goddamn good right now,” Sips sighed as he exhaled, filling Sjin with warmth from his breath and the sentiment. Sjin hummed quietly, working up his nerve to make the move that had to be made.

“Mmm. Enjoy it while you can... I'm going down to the river to wash, with or without you, dirty boy,” Sjin declared. With that, Sjin began to fight his way out of Sips' teasingly tight embrace. The pair laughed and snarled as Sjin attempted to wrestle his way out of Sips' still exceptionally strong arms. It was a real struggle and Sjin's muscles soon began to burn. He had to resort to tickling in order to escape. His nimble fingers wriggled their way up Sips' sensitive sides and around his neck until Sips, now laughing hysterically, reflexively shoved him away. Sjin bounded out of bed and then dramatically stripped the rumpled sheets off of Sips in victory after his daring escape. Exposed to the bare air and well awake because of Sjin's merciless onslaught of tickles, Sips soon hefted himself up too, still giggling giddily to himself while Sjin gathered and bundled up all of the messy bedsheets.

“Ok, peabody! We're coming down! Better close your eyes if you don't wanna see our dingalings!” Sips warned, scratching he balls as he and Sjin staggered downstairs.

“Oh good god!” Xephos gaped, snapping his head away from the staircase just a moment too late. Unbidden, his imagination fired up at the glimpse of what each of his friends happened to have hanging between their legs. It was no wonder they could hardly keep away from each other with junk like _that_ to play with. His cheeks flared when he saw out of the corner of his eye that Sjin had brought down the bedsheets with him.

“Really... made good use of the bed, hmm?” Xephos said flatly, turning his whole body away from them now instead of just his head. He was starting to find breathing difficult.

“We sure did,” Sjin softly laughed with a small smirk. The nude men indifferently walked past Xephos to gather what they needed. Sjin grabbed some homemade soaps from out of a chest and Sips gathered up their clothes from where they had left them on the floor last night. Their complete and utter disregard for his presence was slowly giving Xephos an array of strange but pleasant goosebumps. Sips grunted when he bent down to pick up his spacesuit from under the kitchen table and Xephos had to fight the sudden urge to sneak a peak at his exposed rear. He resisted and managed to remain stoically still and silent until they finally approached him.

“Don't worry. I'll have him back to you real soon, pops. All nice and clean and ready for getting dirty again,” Sips promised Xephos with a jarring thump on the back as he and Sjin walked past him to leave out the front door. Xephos' eyes widened at the sight of the bright, fresh hickey that stood out boldly against the skin on Sjin's neck. Sjin noticed Xephos staring at it and tilted his chin up, proudly displaying the mark of possessive affection as if it was of much greater value than even the finest jeweled necklace. Xephos blushed, fully aware of the fact that it _was_.

Having paid close attention to their silent exchange, Sips caught Xephos' anxiously averted eyes and treated him to a filthy wink and a smirk that made Xephos' blue blood boil. He watched Sips catch up to Sjin and give him a crisp slap on the ass. Sjin leaped about a foot off the ground from the sudden unexpected sting of the impact. He laughed jubilantly with his partner after he had returned to the ground, cursing him lovingly. Sjin was blushing brightly now as well. The thing was though, it was obviously not due to any sort of shame or embarrassment at all – not like what Xephos was feeling. Sjin was simply glowing. He and Sips both were. They kissed as they headed for the river, walking perfectly in sync. Trembling, Xephos turned away and headed for the barn, hoping to distract himself with work and trying his best not to let his mind wander down to the river with them.

 

* * *

 

The day was already hot and was only getting hotter as noon slowly approached. Sips dropped their clothes down a few blocks from the edge of the river. Then he ran to cannonball in ahead of Sjin with a whoop that echoed off of the huge nearby hills. The huge resulting splash soaked Sjin head to toe. Laughing, Sjin plopped the bedsheets down in the shallows and dove in to join him, the pair resurfacing together sightly off shore. Sjin tossed back his wet hair gorgeously, his long bangs whipping droplets to scatter across the surface of the water. His mustache clung haphazardly to his round cheeks. Sips needlessly slicked his own hair back with his hand. Bobbing in place while they treaded water, they grinned at each other and kissed again, short and sweet.

“Wahh! Wow... Hey! Look at this! It's a lot easier to float than the last time I went swimming,” Sips observed aloud as he took notice of his new and improved buoyancy. Sjin giggled in low tone, squinting at Sips shrewdly against the bright white glare of the sun glancing off of the crystal clear water.

“Looks like that belly's good for all sorts of things,” Sjin said, his wicked grin growing wider as said belly surfaced. Sips was experimenting with a dead float, finding it a cinch. Sjin chuckled approvingly as he enjoyed the view, watching the glittering water swiftly stream down the large curves of Sips' pale body and back into the river. It might have just been the golden rays of the sunlight, but Sjin could swear that the gray of his skin had warmed in color... it had always been such a cool gray before. He doubted anyone else would ever notice such a subtle difference but he filled with pride regardless for having managed to cram enough vitamins into his system to provide a visible effect, however slight.

“Sure is nice to have,” Sips agreed contentedly, giving it a gentle stroke. He tranquilly gazed up at the clear blue sky, appreciating how incredibly much it resembled Sjin's eyes. They shared a comforting, companionable silence filled simply with lapping water, buzzing insects and beautiful bird song. Sjin, his mind still racing as usual, could sense Sips' sweet follow-up coming from a mile away but he waited patiently for it anyway. It was always so much more fun to let him present it in his own time.

“And so are you, Sjin. Even more than nice, actually. You are my numero uno amigo... The head honcho of my heart!” Sips declared, somewhat over-dramatically. He sank back down into the water to look Sjin in the eyes as he said it, one hand over his heart while the other helped keep him afloat.

“Gracias, you big sap! Mmm... I'll be putting some of my finest chilis into your brunch burrito before you leave then, mi amour. I have to start practicing some recipes so I can prepare the menu for my chili restaurants,” Sjin said. His excitement to get properly started on his restaurant chain ramped up to full steam and he his mind began auto-constructing some possibilities. He turned away to fetch the soap so they could start washing while he mentally planned the first location.

“Oooh shit...! That sounds great, Sjin... Brunch burrito... Mmm...” Sips murmured mostly to himself as he watched Sjin swim away. He could see that Sjin's farmer's tan seemed set into his skin to stay. Hazy bands of shifting gradients edged his neck and arms, wrapped tantalizingly around the contours of his golden skin which his muscles shifted fluidly beneath as he swam. Sips smiled, brimming with satisfaction.

Sjin didn't return from the shallows once he had reached the soaps where he had left them on the sandy shore. He stood in the knee deep water and began to wash himself, first pouring shampoo from a vial into his hair and lathering it up, then softly scrubbing his skin with a bar, sliding inviting glances toward Sips as he caressed his beautiful body with the suds. Sips watched from afar for a while before his instinctual need to be as near to Sjin as possible overcame him. Sjin grinned to see Sips swimming purposefully toward him, his gray skin making him look somewhat like an awkward shark. When he was close enough, Sips lifted himself up on his hands in the sand and growled, dramatically landing a large, playful bite on Sjin's butt, which he clung to. Sjin squealed, giggling as Sips gnawed pleasantly on the chub of his plump cheek.

“Back! Back, you beast!” Sjin cried, laughing as he batted at Sips' face until he splashed back down heavily into the water. Sips rolled over and beached himself nearby, spitting and sputtering and rubbing his eyes.

“Got a bite of your bum!” Sips announced boastfully once he had recovered, now interestedly watching from beneath as Sjin soaped below his waist, his soft cock peeping adorably through his hands as he gently rubbed his genitals.

“Oh! I'm sore enough back there already, thank you very much, mister!” Sjin pouted, now rubbing his bottom tenderly. Sips chuckled, picturing Sjin trying to farm with a stinging butt. Sjin finished up with the soap and placed it and the vial of shampoo delicately in the center of Sips' hairy chest. They shared a deep kiss before Sjin waded out to rinse off.

As Sips languidly worked up a lather and slathered it around his skin, he began to notice how hungry he was getting. His felt the vibration under his palms as his stomach growled beneath them. Now clean, Sjin swam back to shore and got to work on the sheets. Sips sat up to watch him and another of his many hungers surfaced while Sjin serenely took care of the laundry. In this moment, Sips could very easily forget that they weren't all alone out here anymore like they used to be... That they no longer relied solely on each other to accomplish the things they wanted to do... like they had used to... Bittersweet nostalgia glazed Sips in a cloying warmth. Finished with the soap, Sips set it on a nearby rock and then shampooed his hair. Sjin watched him scrubbing and rinsing off with a similar yearning remembrance of the isolated co-dependence they had once used to share. Now fresh and clean, Sips waded over to Sjin.

“Do you want any help with that?” Sips asked generously, standing above Sjin where he was sat with the sheets. Sjin looked fondly up at him for a moment before answering.

“I'm almost done with it, actually... But if you can find some sticks and string, maybe you could make a clothesline we can hang these up on?” Sjin suggested. Sips grinned and said, “You got it, pal.”

 

* * *

 

The spicy scents of sausage and fresh chilis filled the kitchen and drifted outwards, eventually catching the attention of Xephos. He exited the barn and froze, blinking dumbly at the large red and white bed sheets that were draped over the newly crafted clothesline just outside the house. He saw two silhouettes standing in the kitchen and he hesitated but the delicious smell of whatever Sjin was cooking in there soon got the better of him. Against his better judgment, Xephos nervously approached the farmhouse.

Inside, Sjin deftly wrapped up the first finished burrito, packed full of a flavorful blend of sausage, cheese, onions, eggs and his very own chilis. With both hands, he presented it to Sips, who had been waiting impatiently by his side. Despite it's large girth, Sips fit the burrito into his mouth effortlessly, ravenously biting off a solid third of it. Sjin felt his knees give slightly to see how much Sips had immediately scarfed. Though, with his eyes half-lidded, Sjin didn't look the least bit surprised either. He watched Sips chew, his eyes shut and his cheeks bulging.

“How do you like it, Sipsy?” Sjin asked softly. Sips gave a muffled whimper, swallowed it all down and then groaned aloud, “Ohh... So fucking good. Goddamn it, Sjin... I'm gonna need a whole stack of these... stat!” He then quickly engulfed the next third, compulsively moving as if he had no control whatsoever over his demanding body. Smiling smugly in honor of his culinary success, Sjin accelerated his cooking so he could keep up with Sips' incredible appetite, readying another burrito just as he was finishing off the first one.

A second and then a third were almost just as hastily devoured - the pair giving to and receiving from each other with equal gusto. The fourth was eaten much more slowly. Sips rested against the crafting table alongside the furnace while he enjoyed it. His loving gaze wandered slowly over Sjin, from his clever, skillful hands to the beautiful bruise he had placed on his elegant neck, to his flushed, chubby cheeks that rested plumply beneath his perky, puffy mustache and back again. Sjin turned his head toward Sips and was nearly knocked over by the overwhelming amount of love that emanated from his eyes. Sjin smiled widely and gave him a wink as he deliberately wrapped up one last burrito for him. Sips grimaced and protested weakly but didn't physically refuse Sjin when he put it into his hands. Sjin put out the fire in the furnace and moved to stand in front of Sips, gently trapping him in place between himself and the crafting table.

Sjin started to stroke Sips' expanding stomach as he slowly continued to eat. Their soft moaning grew louder and Sjin began to eagerly nip at Sips' jaw, neck and ears until he had finally finished gulping down the last of his food. Then Sjin hugged him proudly and went for his mouth. Sips hugged him back and they kissed at length, their heads bobbing as their tongues joyfully explored familiar territory.

“I'll see you next time, yeah?” Sips said once they had finally parted to catch their breath.

“I can't wait – I already have an idea of what we'll do,” Sjin replied, sweetly rubbing their noses together.

“Haha! Of course you fuckin' do,” Sips laughed, shaking his head fondly, perpetually in awe of Sjin's endless creativity. They remained in their embrace for another long moment before Sjin moved back, finally allowing Sips to leave. Sips took an unsteady step away from the crafting table and then swayed in place. He felt heavier and had to take a moment to reorient himself now that Sjin was no longer helping to support him either. His stomach gurgled and he looked up at Sjin guiltily before he burped. With a satisfied smile, Sjin gave Sips' full belly a parting pat. Then Sips strode toward the front door, where he bumped unexpectedly into Xephos, who seemed to implode with shock and embarrassment the instant he touched him. The spaceman sputtered, flinching.

“Oof – Ooh, sorry! Hey! Go n' get yourself some of those burritos while the getting's good... Sjin's a fuckin' demon at the stove,” Sips cheerfully said, making a point of belching hugely before pushing past him to leave. Stunned, Xephos stiffly tried to move aside to give Sips room to exit but only one of the mahogany doors was currently open and space was tight, even when Sips shouldered the other one open as well. His round gut pressed hot and heavy against Xephos' hip as he moved past him, causing Xephos to shudder. He felt himself getting hard. He staggered away from the doors and braced himself against the table, looking down at the neon green carpeted floor and panting lightly, terrified that Sjin would notice his erection.

“Would you like something too?” Sjin asked. He preemptively restarted the fire in the furnace. His voice was perfectly normal – sweet, friendly, innocent and devious all at once, as usual. Xephos shrugged uncertainly, relaxing slightly.

“Um. A burrito?” Xephos squeaked over his shoulder, still unable to turn around. He felt the temperature in the room seem to drop as Sjin paused.

“Anything else? Maybe something to _sip_?” Sjin offered, the raw edge in his voice now terrifyingly apparent along with his word choice. He took up his knife and chopped some more chilis on the cutting board. Xephos stiffened again, breathing harder.

“Whuh - wuh - what do you mean?” Xephos began and Sjin cut him off with a laugh as sharp as his knife.

“Don't give me any of that shit,” Sjin hissed. The stinging condescension greatly intensified Xephos' burgeoning arousal and he blushed fiercely. He took several deep breaths to help calm his shaking nerves before he attempted to speak again.

“Sjin, look – I - I don't want to get involved anywhere I'm not wanted... And it's obvious that there's no one else in the world you want more than Sips,” Xephos said carefully, finally risking a glance at Sjin and being met with his deep blue eyes. Instead of the storm he had expected to see in them, he found that they were instead sparkling with amusement, which somehow managed to frighten him even more.

“Of course there's not... But we do enjoy playing with you sometimes, don't we?” Sjin said with a teasing smile. Xephos nodded, growing lightheaded from the unexpected direction the conversation was taking. He was thankful for the support of the table or else he would have likely collapsed to the floor by now. Sjin turned back to the furnace.

“Well. If you ever _do_ want us to _play_ with you – It can only be when we're together. That's our rule,” Sjin explained, stirring the eggs and the sausage to cook them evenly. “We're both _very_ possessive...” Sjin added heatedly, somewhat under his breath. Xephos' eyes flicked back up to respectfully admire the large bite mark on Sjin's neck again. He wet his dry lips.

“Right,” Xephos agreed breathlessly, his heart pounding. It soon started to sink though, regardless of his reasonable understanding. His erection had become almost unbearable at the mention of being played with by them and he desperately wished Sips hadn't left before they had finally discussed this.

“Then I'll see what we can do...” Sjin promised, his voice finally softening back to normal again. Xephos let out the enormous breath he had been holding.

“T-thank you, Sjin... You're truly a wonderful friend for understanding. Uh – Uhm... I – I'm sorry but... I have to guh- go -and- um, yeah...” Xephos awkwardly excused himself to go take care of his uncomfortable situation but Sjin reached out and grabbed his arm before he could leave the kitchen.

“Hey, hey! Not so fast! Don't forget your burrito,” Sjin said, his small smile edging up wickedly under his mustache. Xephos felt Sjin place the hot bundle into his hands. He looked down at it, slightly confused, then back up at Sjin, who was now standing unusually close to him, breathing softly against his lips. Perplexed, Xephos slowly peered around Sjin's shoulder. His stomach plummeted. Sips was watching silently from the windowsill.

Sjin saw Xephos' eyes widen and felt him start to shake with nervous energy. He was breathing hard and fast through his nose. Sjin calmly leaned closer and kissed him, taking his breath completely away. All the while Xephos' alarmed eyes were held firmly by Sips', cool, calm and hungry. Xephos kissed Sjin back timidly, feeling the subtle yet irresistible power of Sjin's mouth moving against his own. Xephos groaned as Sjin's tongue swept confidently over his lips. He groaned again when he felt Sjin start to curiously stroke the bulge of his alien genitalia through the fabric of his trousers to encourage him.

“He's still holding his breakfast, Sjin... Jeez. What are you doing? Where're your manners?” Sips observed. With a small smile, Sjin obediently took back the burrito from Xephos and placed it on the kitchen table, then turned toward him again. With two dastardly pairs of eyes unblinkingly watching him, Xephos felt Sjin gently extract his erection from his trousers. Sjin looked down.

“Oh,” Sjin murmured. He went to his knees as if hypnotized by the sight of it. Terrified of somehow cocking this up, Xephos continued to warily watch Sips for any sign of disapproval, but all Sips did was smirk amiably and say, “What the fuck are you lookin' at me for, ya dumb bastard? You're missing the show!”

With his mouth hanging open in disbelief, Xephos looked down just in time to see Sjin slurp his brightly glowing erection into his mouth. Astounded by Sjin's absolute lack of hesitation, Xephos couldn't help the pathetically needy moan that erupted from him – he was already too astoundingly aroused to care. His hands flew to Sjin's shoulders and dug into his shirt as Sjin's sinful tongue explored his strange length.

Amused, Sips continued to study Xephos closely while Sjin blew him. Xephos was torn, his head bobbing almost as much as Sjin's as he looked up and down, back and forth between them. Sjin's face was perfectly calm and relaxed while he worked, his rosy lips gleaming gorgeously against the cool glow of his arousal. The sight of Sjin made Xephos feel like he was melting and boiling all at once, while the intense focus of Sips' stony gaze gave Xephos cold chills. He shuddered. Sjin moaned and slurped harder causing Xephos to groan loudly.

“Fuckin' cum for him already! Jeez! We don't have all goddamn day. Can't you feel how much he wants it?” Sips teased harshly, still smiling to help keep Xephos at ease. Sjin groaned in agreement. Xephos gasped and his hips snapped out of his control. He moved his hands up into Sjin's hair and pumped frantically into his mouth... watching incredulously as Sjin took it all so easily... so close, _so close_... He looked back up at Sips pleadingly. Sips smiled even wider, playing dumb.

“What? What else do you need, you fuckin' greedy asshole? Isn't this enough for you?” Sips scoffed, “I'd bet high stakes that no one blows better than Sjin. Well... Except maybe me. I guess it's gotta be said...” Sjin moaned to hear Sips so readily admit that. He grabbed onto Xephos' ass and squeezed hard.

“Ah! Fffuh-huh - Fuck!” Xephos cried out, finally rising up on the edge of his climax.

“Ahh yeah... That's right... You're used to getting it from both sides, aren't you? Those other two Girl Guides take real good care of you, don't they?” Sips purred. Then he slowly licked his lips and Xephos was _there_. With a horribly pained expression and a strangely strangled cry, he came, whimpering loudly as his release pulsed into Sjin's mouth, bright and blue and tart.

The next thing he knew, there was a bucket of cold water at his feet and Sjin was closing back up his pants for him while he gasped for air, feeling incredibly disoriented. Waves of lingering pleasure continued to buffet him and he swayed unsteadily on his feet.

“Hey, take your time... I'll see you out in the fields when you're ready, ok? I left your burrito on the table,” Sjin said softly.

“O – Ok... Oh my god, Sjin... Thuh - Thank you,” Xephos husked, feeling oddly relieved and incredibly guilty all at once.

“Don't just thank _me_. By the way, you taste pretty good... for an alien,” Sjin smirked. Then he left Xephos alone to recover. Sips lingered on the porch to get one more goodbye kiss from Sjin, who immediately rubbed his tongue against Sips'. With a deep moan, Sips tasted the strange, zippy tang of Xephos' gel that coated it. Xephos watched through the open window as they shared a few quiet words and a laugh after the kiss.

“T- Thank you, Sips!” Xephos unexpectedly shouted, thinking it best to wholeheartedly heed Sjin's advice as soon as possible. Sips and Sjin turned to look at him, mildly amused.

“No problem, pal,” Sips replied, smiling crookedly. Xephos gave a sigh of relief. He had gotten away with it - a thing he had never thought possible. Then Sjin caught Sips up in another brief but deep kiss and afterwards Sips slurped darkly, the faint glow of Xephos' pale blue release on his wet lips, “Not – a – problem,” and Xephos was suddenly deeply concerned for the well-being of the instance of himself that was working at the dirt factory.

 


	7. Corporate Compliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witness plenty of power play and lusty drama at the dirt factory when the employees can no longer keep quiet about how big their boss is becoming. No Sjin in this chapter... but he'll be back in the next!

At the factory, Sips could tell that his employees had begun to catch on to the fact that he was getting larger. They had started to stare at him when they thought he wasn't paying much attention to them. Neither had worked up the nerve to say anything to his face yet though.

Out of the corners of his narrow eyes, Sips often caught them looking at him; Xephos' judgmental glares... Turps' flustered double takes... He could see it in their eyes that they wanted to call him out on it but still... they kept quiet about it for weeks and weeks. After all, Sips could still move almost as quickly and easily around the compound as he always had. He could still do just about the same amount of work as usual whenever he felt inclined to. What did it really matter then what he looked like? Why should they care? Sips was more than ready by now to make sure that the reason they cared about his weight gain was the one he wanted.

* * *

 

While taking a chocolate milkshake break as he idly turned the crank on the grinder, Sips caught Xephos staring at him with disapproval again. Sarcastically feigning obliviousness, Sips turned his head slightly to grin broadly at him, absurdly sporting a thick and frothy brown milk mustache. Xephos startled slightly when Sips suddenly met his gaze, then he scowled and looked back down at the crafting bench. Sips took another generous gulp of his milkshake and watched Xephos twitch to hear him audibly swallow it, the foam gurgling as it plunged down his throat.

“Is there somethin' you wanna say to me, peabody? Eh?” Sip sneered, still cranking. The repetitive sounds of the grinder were gnawing away at the edges of Xephos' already frayed nerves. Xephos muttered something incoherent and surly but otherwise did his best to try to ignore Sips' taunting. His muscles were so tense they were quivering. He was stretched thin and tight like a rubber fucking band.

“ _Eh?_ ” Sips prompted gratingly, provokingly nudging Xephos with his elbow, finally causing him to snap.

“Where the hell do you keep getting all of that _shit_ from?” Xephos hissed, slamming his palms down and making the materials rattle on the table. He continued to stare down at them, though he certainly wasn't working on whatever he was crafting anymore. Sips was slightly taken aback, not really expecting that to be the very first question. He abandoned the crank and leaned against the grinder.

“Whuh? You mean like my milkshake? And all of those other fabulous treats? Where do _you_ think I get 'em from, dumb dumb? Sjin makes them for me,” Sips said offhandedly. He took a slurp of his drink and swallowed, then smacked his lips and rubbed the upper swell of his stomach contentedly. “De-licious.... Mmm... Why? Do you want some? You should just ask him... I'm sure Sjin would - “

“Shut up! That's not what I want! Don't you realize what it's _doing_ to you? Doesn't Sjin?!” Xephos interrupted loudly, absolutely seething now that Sips seemed to be willfully avoiding the point. He finally turned to face the fat, stocky bastard fully, staring down at him with intense frustration. From the far end of the compound in the garden, Turps froze, taking notice of the argument.

“Ohhhoho! Ohhh, yeah... Yeah. We know what we're doing...” Sips chuckled lewdly. He bobbed his eyebrows suggestively and beamed as he gave his stomach a few proud pats. Sips briefly looked away from Xephos' deepening scowl, noting that Trups' distant figure remained still, presumably making an effort to observe their confrontation from afar. Then he calmly met Xephos' angry, alien eyes again, staring back at them effortlessly. He knew that this was a dead end conversation for Xephos from the start... he was just waiting for him to hit the wall. He was curious to see how much he'd scrabble to try and surmount it. It was hilarious to him how easily the instance of Xephos at the farm had been won over. He had learned enough about his needs when he and Sjin had made him cum to know how to handle this version no problem. He took another unconcerned sip of his milkshake without breaking eye contact.

“And? Doesn't he care about your health? Or how you look? Don't _you_ care?” Xephos prompted indignantly, his strange blue gaze burning hot and bright in his passionate concern for his confounding friend.

“Please! We're fuckin' _lov_ _ing_ it. God. You should _see_ how much Sjin loves it... holy shit...” Sips groaned. His hand slowly slid further down the slope of his belly on instinct as he become aroused by the memory of the last time he had seen that particular flavor of lust burning brightly in Sjin's beautifully blue eyes. They were so much more refreshingly warm, wild and engulfing than Xephos' piercingly cold, purposeful ones were... It was always like comparing the wild sky or ocean to some sort of laser cut gem or a short lived star. There was something that was always too exact about Xephos' eyes. Too sharp. Too confining.

Xephos made an odd sound. Finally realizing where his hand was headed, Sips suddenly stopped groping himself. He took another long slug of his milkshake to help cool his libido down a bit. His wandering hand was now safely planted on his hip, “Besides! Do I really seem all that unhealthy to _you? D_ _ **ad**_ _?_ Or haven't you seen all the fuckin' _barrels and blocks of_ _concrete_ I've been shifting around this place lately? Let alone all the goddamn digging I've done! Just look at that fucking beautiful basement! Jeez! Like what I choose to do with my own body is any of your goddamn business in the first place.”

There was an intense silence in the wake of Sips' final growl in which Xephos continued to stare at him... but the taller man's arguments had been completely diffused. His eyes were now cold and distant... simply assessing.

“You're unbelievable,” Xephos finally spat, his voice made limp by disappointment and disgust as he was forced to give up his one-man intervention.

“Yeah, I know. And don't you forget it, tootz,” Sips egotistically chuckled, playfully poking Xephos in the chest before finishing off his shake. He tipped his head all the way back as he did, allowing Xephos an unobstructed view as the rest of the thick liquid pulsed down his wide throat in three large, rolling waves. Xephos watched in vague horror, transfixed by the raw sexuality of the gulping motions. As soon as he'd finished drinking, Sips yelled at Turps, pointing toward him with the now empty milkshake glass in his hand. It shone dully in the murky sunlight of the swampy mire. “Ey, Turps! You got a problem with my fat ass too?”

“Sir! No, sir!” Turps barked loyally from across the courtyard, clearly intimidated. He put his head back down, getting immediately back to work now that the conversation was clearly over.

“Good. Finally got all that shit settled,” Sips muttered, licking the milkshake foam off of his upper lip as he squatted down to peer into the grinder. With a grunt, he stood back up and gave the crank another few forceful turns and then belched thickly, surprising even himself with it's volume. Despite having adorably excused himself afterward, he nevertheless heard Xephos release a loud and harsh sigh of irritation in response.

With an irritable snarl twitching around the broad curl of his upper lip, Sips suddenly reached out, grabbed Xephos by the nearest lapel, and drew him down to his level. Xephos reflexively grimaced and struggled but Sips simply tugged harder on his coat, holding him firmly in place. Sips deliberately burped again, a deep, rich, throaty purr aimed directly into the spaceman's face. It was much quieter than the first had been but it was much more off-putting due to the forced intimacy. Xephos panted shallowly, his head turned as far away as possible.

“You better untwist your big boy panties and start minding your own fuckin' business before I decide to _fire_ your judgmental ass. I don't wanna hear another goddamn _word_ about this from you unless it's a nice one. Understand?” Sips said firmly and quietly, a dark and dangerous edge to his even voice. As he spoke Xephos noticed how deeply his breath smelled of chocolate. The unbidden desire to taste it passed through Xephos' mind. His body warmed, then suddenly attempted to recoil in shocked disgust when he realized what he was thinking, but Sips stubbornly kept him in his place, still waiting for his apology.

“Fine,” Xephos said stiffly, suddenly feeling incredibly awkward for having made such a big deal about it in the first place. He just wanted this to be over. Sips gave the sassy spaceman a little shake.

“Oh noooo, no, no... I know you can do _way_ better than _that_. Try again,” Sips said. His voice had eased up and warmed to a much more playful sort of sing-song. Xephos sighed again but this time his exhalation was soft and shuddering. His muscles unclenched as he finally forced himself to relax.

“Yes, sir. You're right. I- I shouldn't have questioned your personal choices. They're yours to make and they're none of my business. Truly. I'm very sorry, sir. I won't do it again,” Xephos admitted, bowing his head as he properly submitted to Sips' authority. Oddly enough, putting all of those sentiments into words somehow caused Xephos to feel a strange sense of relief that he hadn't at all been expecting to feel. The awful weight of his stress dissolved away and he felt noticeably lighter... freer. Confusion crossed Xephos' flushed face while this strange new sense of pleasure pervaded his senses.

“There you go... See? I knew you could do it. I bet you feel a lot better now, don't ya?” Sips said gently. Xephos blinked at him. He couldn't deny it.

“Y- Yes, I do, sir...” Xephos agreed, completely bewildered by the situation.

“Well, good,” Sips said. He smiled softly and gave Xephos a peck on the cheek before letting go of his coat and smoothing it back down for him. The movement of Sips' hand pawing gently at his chest caused Xephos' nipples to stiffen and sting pleasurably. Xephos blushed even more deeply, his perplexed expression intensifying as he felt a tingling warmth radiating from where Sips had briefly placed his plush lips on him as well. As Xephos slowly straightened back up, Sips gave him a friendly pat on the back.

“Not so bad to give in, is it?” Sips said quietly, giving Xephos a significant look before kneeling back down to gather what he had ground up in the pulverizer. He walked away with it toward the line of sorting chests without another word. Xephos stared after his enigmatic boss, his jaw slightly slack while he slowly regained his wits. He numbly returned to his work but his mind wasn't in it at all. Everything had gone round and gray. Soft and hard at the same time. How did any of this go together again?

 

* * *

 

Another full day of hard, filthy work finally began to fade. Evening warmed the hazy horizon with a heavy, cloying glow. Turps spotted Sips returning to the factory and stopped dead in his tracks. As Sips strode closer, his prominent stomach leading the way, Turps anxiously scanned the courtyard. Xephos was no where to be found. He breathed a relieved sigh and approached his superior.

“Hey! Is – uh, everything ok, boss? I- I mean, what was all _that_ about this morning? With Xephos. You know? Haha. What the hell was _his_ problem?” Turps asked brashly. Concern screwed up his rugged face as he spoke. Sips gave him a dull glance and sniffed absently. Tamped down under the weight of the humid air of the quagmire, Sips' inky black bangs clung to his wet forehead in smeared spikes. Fat beads of sweat rolled down his thick, flexed arms and plunked into the heavy buckets of relatively clean water that he carried.

“I dunno, Turps. What do _you_ think was up his ass?” Sips muttered mildly as he passed by. His lungs rumbled slightly as he breathed but his pace never faltered. Turps followed him into the factory, his entire body aching strangely.

“Not a damn thing at all that I can see, sir. I have no idea what he was on about, honestly. Uhm. Well, then is there anything else I can help you with before we call it a day?” Turps asked as a last resort to connect with his bedraggled boss. Sips stopped walking once they had entered their respective doors to the factory. They stood at the split routes between 'the president' and 'scum' as Sips considered Turps' offer.

“You know what? There is, actually, something you could do for me. I think I'm gonna need a tailor,” Sips said, finally looking him in the eye. Caught off guard, Turps' mouth moved silently for a moment before he could properly speak again.

“A- A tailor..? ….sir?” Turps asked, willing his own gaze to not wander down Sips' enlarged body as it so desperately wanted to. His face contorted further as he wracked his brain for such a tradesman.

“Yeah. That's right. I want a suit. You know, a nice business suit... A fancy one that I can impress the investors with when they come visit the factory,” Sips went on proudly. His posture improved immensely as he thought about it.

“Oh right – I see! Yes, of course! I'll find one right away. You can count on me, sir!” Turps said purposefully. He straightened up and squared his shoulders back as well.

“Ah! Great! See that you do,” Sips said in an intrigued tone, his pleased voice pitched somewhat higher than usual. He turned away from Turps with a slight smile. As Sips climbed the unfinished stairs to his unfinished office, Turps swiftly dashed off to equip himself for the trek. He found Xephos busy calibrating the new conveyor belts.

“Hey, Xephos. Where do you think I could find a tailor?” Turps asked in a hushed tone. He wrung his hands as he stood restlessly near Xephos' shoulder.

“A _what_? What for?” Xephos grumbled, barely batting an eye at Turps' unusual request.

“Sips needs a business suit,” Turps answered, presenting this fact with the utmost importance that it deserved.

“Oh, does he?” Xephos moaned, palming his face and sighing before looking up at Turps. He was unsurprised to see an overabundance of earnestness residing in his concerned eyes as he nodded frantically, anxiously chewing on his lower lip. Xephos sighed again and rolled his eyes at Turps' charming gullibility and eagerness to please.

“Uhhm... Fuck... I don't know... Maybe go and ask the Hat guys about it? Smiff and Ross wear some nice suits... Maybe you could ask where they got theirs?” Xephos offered uncertainly. The blooming light of relief that spread over Turps' face was incredibly gratifying to see and Xephos blushed slightly, feeling a flutter of delight in his chest for having so easily resolved an issue that had been so deeply troubling his friend.

“Aha! Of course! That's a great idea! I'll go see them right away!” Turps said eagerly, immediately bounding away to fulfill his duty. Xephos called after him that there was no rush and to wait until morning before he left but Turps was already too focused on deciding what he needed to leave here or bring with him to hear any more of his advice. Xephos shook his head, muttered a mild curse and once again lost himself in his work.

 

* * *

 

By the time Turps returned to the factory, the sun was just starting to rise. With his guard up for burning beasts on the horizon, Xephos soon saw Turps approaching, looking shaken but satisfied. He clearly had a few more fresh cuts in his skin than he had left with, as they were still a bright, wet red.

“Turps! Good god – Are you alright? What the hell happened?” Xephos asked, taking quick strides on his long legs toward his injured friend. He met up with Turps at the edge of the compound and gingerly examined adventurer's wounds in the nearby torchlight.

“Y-Yeah! Um. It was fine! Everything is fine... They said – They said they would need his measurements if we wanted to get something tailored but I don't know... I didn't know what they were so – Um. They just gave me this instead – But - I had to - uh... do some – well, I sorta had to trade them some stuff first, and - ” Turps quickly explained, patiently allowing Xephos to protectively look him over while he spoke. Xephos shook his head and tisked harshly. He grabbed a hold of Turps' wrist, then needlessly guided him into the safety of the factory building.

“It's ok though! I - I got what we needed! It was a success!” Turps assuaged, trying to get Xephos to see the bright side. Xephos just took some food from out of the barrels and grimly instructed Turps to eat. Turps reached out for one of the apples he was handing him but immediately dropped it, suddenly startled by a bellow from above.

“Turps? Is that you? Are ya' back? Did you find me a tailor, ya' big bastard? Or did you just waste a hot load of the company's valuable time?” Sips demanded from above. Turps and Xephos looked up to the balcony and found Sips leaning over the railing, wearing only his boxers and undershirt. He was hugging a pie tin to his chest with one hand. His mouth was stained red from the cherries that were in it and he was sucking on his thick, syrupy fingers as he awaited an answer. Xephos stared helplessly, feeling his blood warm.

“No, sir! I did you one better! I found you an actual _suit_!” Turps declared happily. He stood on his tiptoes and puffed his chest out.

“Oh yeah? Is it nice?” Sips asked, both of his eyebrows rising with interest. He lifted up a large slice of his pie and took a big bite out of it. The excess filling gushed from the crust and slid thickly down his chin, landing with a splatter back in the tin. Xephos ducked his head, suddenly cringing in disgust but Turps seemed completely unfazed by it. Possibly even more excited by it, in fact, if his reply was any indication.

“Yes, sir! Very nice! Pinstripes!” Turps exclaimed, blushing and squealing slightly as he spoke. Embarrassed on Turps' behalf, Xephos groaned and hid his face even further, covering it with his hands. Sips' mouth was completely full but he made an impressed noise in spite of his stuffed cheeks. Turps was vibrating beside Xephos, eagerly awaiting his praise from their superior. As soon as Sips had finished swallowing down the massive mouthful, he casually gestured for Turps to come up to his office.

“Ey! Not bad! Come on up here and let's see it!” Sips said pleasantly. He turned away and walked back into his office, taking another sloppy bite of his pie as he left. Turps grinned enormously at Xephos, who removed his hands from his face and sighed, chuckling a little at the pathetic insanity of it all. Giving in to his friend's needs, he gave Turps a congratulatory pat on the arm, careful to avoid his cuts, and said softly, “Good job, man. He seems very proud of you.”

“Shit yeah! Thank you, man,” Turps said sincerely. Then he promptly left to deliver, and hopefully receive, his prize. The stairs up to Sips' office seemed to go on longer than he expected them too and he found that he was already half hard by the time he reached the top. Sips waited for him in the cool morning light, polishing off his breakfast.

The pie tin flashed as he tilted it up at an angle to pour all of the filling that had fallen out of the pie while he had been eating it into his waiting mouth. He guzzled down the sweet, sticky cherries, then licked the pan. As soon as it was completely clean, he suddenly tossed it at Turps, startling him. Despite his surprise, Turps' refined reflexes reacted quickly on his behalf and he caught the flying disc. Turps felt his heart ponding from a sudden spike of adrenaline.

“So. Where is it?” Sips asked. He stepped closer and eyed Turps up and down, licking his juicy lips. Turps awkwardly adjusted his uncomfortable stance as he traded the pie tin for the suit in his inventory, his arousal growing even harder under Sips' greedy gaze.

“Right here, s- sir,” Turps said shakily, presenting him with the neatly folded set of garments. The fine outfit was actually just a hand-me-down from Ross... but Sips didn't need to know that. It looked more or less good as new as far as Turps could tell, at least. Sips wiped his sticky hands off on his undershirt before taking the overcoat and holding it up for examination. He continued to thoughtfully suck his teeth clean while he appraised it. Turps gazed at Sips' lips while he did so, finding himself wanting... what? An extra special reward for all his hard work? Turps fidgeted awkwardly, his erection now reaching uncomfortable proportions within his trousers.

“Nicely done, Turps... I think this'll do just fine,” Sips drawled kindly. The sincere praise filled Turps with a familiar buzzing pleasure that he had so quickly come to crave since he had started working at Sipsco. Sips moved closer to gather up the rest of the clothes from him. He tried not to flinch when Sips touched him. His smooth gray skin felt so soft against Turps' which was clammy and shivering, coated with chilling sweat and raked with bruises and scars.

“T-Thank you, sir,” Turps said in a daze. He wondered vaguely why it was he who somehow ended up doing the thanking rather than the other way around. He lingered, expecting something more, but nothing came. Sips was preoccupied with admiring the rest of his fancy new clothing. Turps continued to stand relatively still... Maybe Sips would forget he was here? Maybe he would let him watch while he...?

“You can go,” Sips said without looking at him. His voice was very soft and unnervingly gentle. Turps had never heard him use that tone of voice before – ever. He gulped reflexively and stood his ground on shaking legs. His dick was pulsing hard enough to make him forget his place.

“S-Sir... If you don't mind, I - ” Turps bravely began, but Sips quickly cut him off, finally looking up at him again.

“What? What do you wanna do, Turps? Huh? You wanna suck my dick? Hmm? You wanna lick my boots? Kiss my ass? Maybe even drink my piss, you kinky bastard? Which is it?” Sips teased with a lopsided grin, still using that same soothingly seductive and largely indifferent tone that sent fierce chills down Turps' spine. A tinge of cruel amusement was edging into his voice as well. Turps felt a cold creep of fear slipping into his veins, horrified with himself for how much he craved each and every one of those debasements.

“Y-Yes! Please, sir! Any of it... All of it... Would be an honor,” Turps said, shakily lowering himself to his knees in anticipation of being used. Sips looked down at him very seriously for a moment and then burst out laughing. Turps bit back a groan, blushing hard.

“Hell no! No, you can't do any of that fuckin' stuff to me, bitch. Do you _see_ Sjin anywhere around here? You know the goddamn rules. Now get the fuck outta here, you pathetic piece of shit. _Now!_ ” Sips scoffed coldly.

His breath hitching as he babbled apologies, Turps scrambled back up to his feet and fled, very nearly tripping over his own feet on the stairs as he ran down them. He made it to the factory floor and immediately found Xephos... Still hard at work at one of a million things that apparently needed to be finished or fixed. He barely seemed to notice that Turps had returned. Panting hard and fast, Turps rushed into the shadows beneath the balcony. He jammed his hand down into his trousers and started to pump frantically.

Turps gasped out whimpers and whines from across the factory as he quickly approached climax. Xephos quickly took notice and he abandoned his work to approach Turps, worried that he might be crying. As soon as he was close enough to make out what it was that he was _actually_ doing though, it was too late. Turps was much too far gone. Turps lunged and reached out for Xephos with his free hand. Xephos cried out sharply as the stronger man quickly pressed him against the wall. His lust swollen pupils were enormous in the darkness.

“Please! _Please_ , let me blow you,” Turps begged, staring pleadingly into Xephos' wide, startled eyes.

“I - Oh- Uh - Ok but I don't - I don't think that I'm what – Turps, you don't - ! It's – Ah! I'm not - !” Xephos hissed as Turps lustfully raked both of his hands down the length of Xephos' body as he sank to his knees. He fondled Xephos' crotch, causing the spaceman to arch against the wall and cover his mouth to muffle a loud groan. Strong thumbs curiously sought out the contours of Xephos' strange, soft genitals. His movements began to slow down when he began to realize that things were quite a bit different down there than he was used to. Blushing a faintly glowing pale blue, Xephos made an embarrassed attempt to physically resist Turps but Turps remained insistent.

“No, no, no! It's ok! It's ok! I don't care! Please! Please, I need this... I really, really need this,” Turps breathed frantically, his eagerness returning with a vengeance. With a shuddering sigh, Xephos gave up and hid his face in his hands again as Turps unzipped Xephos' trousers. He gasped in awe and wonder, a pale blue glow now glazing his own face as well.

 

* * *

 

 

A floor above them, Sips safely set his new suit into a trunk and then stripped naked. He took what water remained in the buckets that he had brought up the night before and hand washed himself with it. The mud melted off of his skin in long, dripping streaks, trailing down his body as he throughly cleaned himself off from from head to toe.

Sips heard Xephos give a sudden, strangled shout of pleasure that echoed throughout the factory and he smirked. He had heard it before and knew what it meant. He dried himself off within the heat of a torch, softly caressing his bare skin. The pie was stewing away inside of him warmly, causing his eyelids to droop with pleasure while he slowly stoked his stomach. He barely managed to get his freshly cleaned spacesuit all the way back on before he could give in to the urge to masturbate. He wanted to save himself for Sjin.

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	8. Leather BLTs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sjin takes Sips out for a fruity picnic and some sweet, sweet bondage.

“Oof! Ohh... Hah...! Are you serious, Sjin? Ngh... You really think all of this is gonna to fit in here?” Sips asked dubiously as he hefted the picnic basket in front of himself with both hands and then indicatively bounced it off of his stomach.

“That's the plan! Well... Most of it, anyway. I'm sure I'll have some too,” Sjin said with a small smile.

“Oh good. Hah. I was a little worried there,” Sips sighed with relief. Sjin's smile widened.

“There's nothing to worry about, Sipsy. I know how much you can handle,” Sjin assured him. He gave Sips' plump ass a squeeze before they set off into the woods.

Sips followed alongside Sjin as he led him along the bank of the river. They walked for quite a while but the small journey didn't seem to take very long at all as they chatted happily, catching each other up on news from the farm and the factory. Sjin shook with excitement when Sips told him about how his employees had finally spoken up about his weight gain.

“Ohmygod! That's incredible! Look who's a real big deal now, aye?” Sjin exclaimed. He grinned and nudged Sips with his hip. Sips laughed and gently body checked Sjin right back.

“That's right, pal. I am officially large and in charge!” Sips crowed, “And it's all thanks to you, Sjin.”

Sjin could only bask in the pride and gratitude that was beaming from Sips' eyes for only a few moments before he had to turn away with an enormous smile and his cheeks on fire.

“It's my pleasure,” Sjin managed to murmur once he'd gotten his excitement back under control.

“Don't I know it,” Sips replied. He pitched his voice low and delighted in the shiver that it sent down Sjin's spine. Sjin toyed with his hair and said, “Um, I – I think we're almost there...”

“Yeah? Whoo... That's good. Nngh... I'm  _starving_  and this fucking basket is getting  _heavy_ ,” Sips groaned. His stomach loudly agreed. Sjin felt his pulse throb down to his cock. He picked up the pace.

“Ah ha! Here! Here it is!” Sjin said excitedly when they reached the idyllic picnic spot that he had scouted out for them. It was a safe distance away from any caves and the trees that lined the riverbank provided plenty of dappled shade. Sjin unfurled the blanket that he had been carrying. Sips set down the basket and helped Sjin guide the corners smoothly down onto the gentle, grassy slope.

“Ohh jeez. Ugh! What the hell did you pack in that thing anyway? A whole pig? ...Sjin, did you make me carry some sort of luscious luau?” Sips asked mock suspiciously. He stretched out the soreness from his arms and back before he sat down and dragged the basket closer for inspection.

“Oh no, I've already got myself a pig...” Sjin giggled coyly and sat down close to him. He could looked over Sips' shoulder as he lifted the lid. “...he loves to play around in the mud and everything. I even know how to make him squeal,” Sjin whispered. His breath was hot on Sips' ear. Sjin nibbled on the edge of Sips' ear, tickling him with his mustache and beard and giving him goosebumps. Sips gave a horny chuckle.

Inside the basket, several large glass bottles full of drinking water and a smaller bottle containing mayonnaise lined one side. On the other side, a couple more bottles contained their slime-based lubricant and the body lotion. Sips uncorked one of the water bottles right away and quickly glugged down over half of it to rehydrate from the walk. When he was finished, he belched enormously and then handed the bottle over to Sjin to finish it off. Sjin nearly dropped it before he got a grip on the glass.

Sips looked back into the basket and pulled out the fresh lettuce and tomatoes that had been placed up against the water bottles to help keep them cool. Sjin released a refreshed gasp after drinking some of the water, then reached out to carefully take the cutting board and a couple of sheathed knives out of the basket. He set them down on the blanket next to him, then took the lettuce and tomatoes from Sips and began to cut them.

“This is gonna take a minute, so you can go ahead and have an appetizer if you like,” Sjin suggested. While Sjin sliced and chopped, Sips admired the various fruits that were arranged near the water bottles. Nothing too exotic – just some classic apples, strawberries and bananas. Sips popped the biggest strawberry he could find into his mouth. He bit down and his heart skipped as the juice flooded his mouth. He whimpered. He mashed the strawberry to jam and painted his palette with the flavor on his tongue until he was drooling so much that he was soon forced to swallow.

“Ooooah...! Whoa! How do you do it, Sjin?” Sips asked in awe. Sjin chuckled. Sips picked up an entire handful of the fresh strawberries and bit into the lot. Juice poured down his wrist and spilled over his lips. His heart raced as he chewed. He began to get hard.

 “I just sweet talk them into it,” Sjin answered with a glance and a wink. Sips groaned appreciatively. Sjin did a double take and then breathed, “Oh...” as he took in the sight of Sips dripping with rich, red strawberry juice. Sips swallowed his current mouthful.

“Mmm... Yeah, you're good at that,” Sips smirked. His voice was sticky and thickened by the juice. Sjin stared, pupils darkening as Sips leaned his head back and poured in the rest of the strawberries from his hand. His juicy spit frothed and bubbled through his teeth as he chewed. It took two large swallows to get them all down. After they were gone, Sips took his time languidly lapping his forearm and palm clean, almost putting himself and Sjin into a trance as he did so. It wasn't until Sips' stomach rumbled again that they were brought out of it.

“C - Could you hand me the bread and the mayo? Please?” Sjin asked unsteadily. Still holding Sjin's hooded gaze, Sips licked his lips before turning away to look back into the basket. Sjin bit down on his own lip to keep quiet.

On the far side of the basket, past where the cutting board had been set up as a divider, was the loaf of bread. Sips pulled it out and held it. The bottom of it was warm. Beneath where the bread had been was a hot package, wrapped up neatly in butcher paper and string. With his other hand, Sips lifted the package to his nose and inhaled deeply. Bacon and grilled, peppered chicken, it seemed. Even more saliva pooled into his mouth as his appetite started to roil in earnest.

Sjin reached out for the bread. Sips hummed and handed it off and then got out the glass of mayo for him too. He sniffed the package again and shuddered. Sjin unsheathed the bread knife and warily watched Sips out of the corner of his eye as he sliced the loaf. Sips got the message and reluctantly put the meats back down into the basket. As he did, he noticed that they had been laying atop a pile of something very dark. He curiously reached down to feel what it was, finding it to be very soft and strong. He leaned in closer. It had a distinct smell to it too. Sips grinned when he recognized it.

“Uh oh. What's all this, eh? Looks like I found some nice little toys in here, Sjin... Ohohoho... My lord! What are we gonna do with  _these_?” Sips asked. He lifted up one of the thick straps of black leather and raised a lewd eyebrow at Sjin. Sjin smiled and treated him with an elegant brow lift of his own.

“They're for you, love... To increase your pleasure,” Sjin smoothly replied. It was a verbal caress that caused a wave of heat to flow through Sips' veins and ignite in his cock. His heart pounded hard as if he were being nailed to the spot.

A strangled “Oh!” was all Sips could manage in reply. With slightly shaky hands, he put the leather back down into the basket and then turned to watch the soothing sight of Sjin expertly crafting their sandwiches. With the slices of bread laid out with a layer of his homemade mayonnaise spread onto each of them, he placed the crisp leaves of lettuce and juicy slices of tomato onto them and then asked for Sips to hand him the meats. Soon a small wall of tantalizingly prepared chicken BLTs stood on the cutting board. Prompted by an overly fierce growl from his stomach, Sips immediately reached for the nearest one but Sjin deflected his hand.

“Hey, hey! Not so fast, mister! You're not ready yet,” Sjin scolded, fixing him with a hard glare. Sips sputtered and pouted.

“Wuh - huh? Whaddaya mean? I'm  _totally_  ready! Look it, Sjin! My stomach is roaring... I'm fuckin' drooling like a sloppy little babby... What more do you want, eh? You want me to beg for it?” Sips whined. He tried to reach for his lunch again only to be sternly denied once more.

Giving Sips a significant look, Sjin stood up and started to strip. Sips eagerly followed his lead, their various snaps and zips clicking and hissing quietly as they quickly rid themselves of their clothes.

Now both nude, they took a moment to admire each other in the warm daylight. To each, the other looked like an ancient, immortal god. They were utter perfection to be worshiped all their days.

“Come here, you,” Sjin whispered. Sips closed the distance between them in an instant and they kissed passionately. They moaned against each other's lips as they pressed their warm, fuzzy torsos together. Their hands drifted all over each other's smooth skin, squeezing and caressing while they continued to kiss. Sips hadn't been kidding about how much he was drooling; Sjin felt Sips' excess saliva seeping down into his beard while he sucked on Sjin's savory lips. They remained lost in each other until Sjin felt Sips' stomach rumble powerfully, vibrating against his own abdomen.

“Shhiiit- Ohhh... Sjiiin, please...!” Sips slurred. Sjin hushed Sips and guided him to sit in the center of the blanket. Sips leaned back on his hands and stretched his legs out in front of himself, flexing his toes restlessly while he waited for Sjin to make his next move. With a thrill that shot straight to his twitching dick, Sips watched Sjin take all of the leather straps out of the basket.

Sips hummed quietly in anticipation and worried his thick lower lip as Sjin sorted the gear out. As soon as he had finished, Sjin freed Sips' lip from his teeth with his own warm mouth. They kissed again as Sjin blindly fastened the first strap low around Sips' waist. It cradled the underside of his gut as if it were resting in a hammock. Using several of his fingers, Sjin measured out some space between Sips' pale, ashen skin and the black leather strap, carefully allowing enough room in between for Sips to breathe and for his stomach to comfortably expand, before he fastened it behind his back. The kiss intensified further when Sips realized just how generous of a gap Sjin had left him. He groaned loudly and Sjin released his mouth to hear it's full intensity.

“That's it, baby... You're gonna love this,” Sjin encouraged.

"I love you," Sips whispered softly and kissed Sjin's face.

“You too, Sipsy... Now breathe in as deep as you can and hold it,” Sjin instructed. Sips' barrel chest expanded as he inhaled. Sjin quickly wrapped the second strap over the top of Sips' belly and clasped it behind his back with a simple iron fastening just like he had the first.

As soon as Sips heard the crisp snap of metal locking into place, he let out his breath, watching as it breezed through the damp hair on Sjin's face. As his breathing returned to normal, he looked down to admire the bindings that Sjin had devised. Sjin sighed as well, deeply content to be immersed in his favorite passion project. He gave Sips a lustful, lingering stare that made Sips have to catch his breath all over again.

“Jesus... Sjin... Can we please..?” Sips breathed, by now almost desperately hungry and aroused. His eyes lept around between Sjin, Sjin's cock, his own cock and the sandwiches. He crept his hand toward his own cock but Sjin quickly took his sneaky hand in his own and sternly moved it aside.

“Hmph! Looks like we're gonna need these too,” Sjin tutted. His own voice and hands were shaking despite how relatively in control he was struggling to appear. Sjin wrapped a wide leather band securely around Sips' wrist. Blushing, Sips bit his lip in order to muffle a whimper as Sjin cuffed his other wrist as well.

“Wuh - What're you doing...?” Sips gasped as Sjin shifted even closer and wrapped his arms around Sips' waist. He connected the two straps that circled his stomach with a strap that pinched them together in the middle behind his back; pulling down the top and drawing up the lower until they touched.

Sjin did his best to ignore Sips while he attempted to reengage Sjin in several sloppy, breathless kisses. He only just barely managed to stay focused while he ran his hands over Sips to adjusted the straps into their proper positions all the way around him. Once he was satisfied, Sjin withdrew and then, with a vague sort of trepidation, presented Sips with smaller belt, making no move to put it onto him just yet.

“How do you feel about  _this_?” Sjin asked shyly, holding it up. Sips was confused by Sjin's hesitation until he realized exactly what it was that he was showing him; a collar. For  _his_  neck. Sips' pupils dilated further, darkening his gold-flecked obsidian eyes to near complete blackness. His breathing grew heavy.

Sjin gasped delicately when Sips deliberately lifted his chin to expose his throat, willing Sjin to continue to wrap him up. Sjin's tongue peeked out to wet his dry lips. His relief and excitement was tangible as he reverently encircled Sips' thick neck with the buttery soft leather. He fastened it just snugly enough for it's added pressure to be felt during every swallow. His fingers lingered around Sips' collar as he looked down into his eyes. Sips' dark, glimmering gaze was brimming with trust, lust and absolute adoration.

“So...  _so_ sexy, Sipsy,” Sjin whispered. Sips' breathing grew ragged. His stomach growled again, long and low. Sjin gulped and husked, “...so hungry...”

“ _God_  yes, Sjin... please... please, please... Just give me  _one_!” Sips begged adorably. His head was already swimming. The distinct scent of Sjin's musky arousal and the smell of the freshly prepared sandwiches that were stacked up just out of his reach were both driving him crazy. His ache for them was growing exponentially the longer Sjin forced him to wait.

“Almost there, Sipsy. Ohhh... Uh - Yeah, just one last thing now... um... but first you have to cum,” Sjin said quietly.

“That won't be a problem,” Sips groaned. His cock was already leaking precum. Sjin smiled. A sudden flash of metal in the sunlight startled Sips. With that little adrenaline spike buzzing through him, Sips watched as Sjin slipped the large silver ring into his mouth and then pulled it back out, wet and glistening.

“Ohfuck...!” Sips groaned, his cock swelling even further at the sight. Sjin fit a few of his fingers though the ring and then went down on him. Sips lifted his hips to meet Sjin's mouth and moaned sweetly as Sjin slid his tongue all the way down his shaft and around his balls. The metal cock ring that he held in his hand rubbed a delicious hard line of pressure along his shaft as Sjin stroked it while he soaked his balls in his warm spit. The rub of his wet beard and mustache were making Sips hiss. Sjin hummed.

“Oh my.... God!  _Sjin!_ Oh, I'm gonna - !” Sips gasped. He put one hand on the back of Sjin's head in warning. Sjin swiftly slid his mouth back up toward the head to drink his cum but he was just a moment too late. Sips thrust his cock hard up against Sjin's cheek as he came with a whine. His hot jizz shot up into Sjin's hair and streaked all over his face.

“Ohshit! Hahaha! Holy shit! My - my bad!” Sjin came back up laughing. When Sips' vision cleared and he could see what he'd done to Sjin, Sips snorted with laughter as well.

“Ohh man, I'm sorry... Here, come here, let me get that,” Sips offered. He leaned forward and licked Sjin's forehead. Sjin scrunched up his face, still laughing while Sips quickly lapped it all off of his skin before it could cool. When Sjin no longer felt Sips' hot breath falling on his face, he leaned back and rubbed his eyes dry as his giggling finally subsided. Sips relaxed and eyed Sjin's erection curiously while his own finished slowly softening.

“Ok. Let me know if this hurts, ” Sjin said. He once again sucked on the silver cock ring and then ducked down to gently slide it around the larger of Sips' balls. Sips grunted uncertainly. Sjin wasted no time working the other one through before either of them lost their nerve.

“Still ok?” Sjin asked. He was supporting the weight of the ring so it wouldn't pull down Sips' balls.

“Uh huh,” Sips nodded, still floating placidly down from the high of his orgasm. Assuaged, Sjin carefully worked Sips' thick shaft down through the ring as well, listening intently to the small, curious sounds that Sips was making as he manipulated his sensitive skin.

“There! Got it on,” Sjin announced with a smile, still holding on to the ring. Sips reached down to help Sjin press the ring as close to his body as they could.

“Oh...wow... This is kinda weird,” Sips breathed as Sjin let go of the ring.

"Yeah, but do you like it?" Sjin asked. He gave Sips a couple of light kisses that tickled.

"Well...Uh... Yeah..." Sips replied shyly. He averted his head, smiling adorably. With a giddy giggle, Sjin backed off to admire his work. Sips looked down at himself as well and gingerly touched the lowest leather strap. While he slid his fingers slowly around the edge of it, his stomach growled again. He heard Sjin utter a low purring groan and he looked back up at him.

“Holy... Holy shit, Sipsy. You look so  _freakin'_ good like this... We should – we should- ohh,” Sjin said breathlessly, feasting his eyes on the sight of Sips sitting there, beautifully bound and delightfully desperate to be fed.

“Yeah! Yeah, yeah, that's fine, Sjin! You can tie me up whenever you like. Now, please! For the love of God...  _P_ _lease_ , Sjin...  _F_ _eed_  me!” Sips pleaded pathetically. His ravenous eyes rapidly shifted between Sjin and the stack of sandwiches. Biting back another moan, Sjin finally handed Sips his first sandwich, pleased to see him take it from him with both hands.

His first bite was massive. He moaned gratuitously as he chewed. Sjin shifted as he resisted the overwhelming urge to touch himself while he watched him. Sips swallowed thoughtlessly, having forgotten about the collar. He had already swallowed again and his mouth was already halfway around the next bite, when he felt the collar resisting each considerable swell in his throat as they moved down past it's snug hold. His eyes rolled. 

“Jesus fucking christ, Sjin,” Sips rumbled thickly, gently touching the collar. He stared helplessly at Sjin, whose smile was searingly radiant. Sjin watched intently, his full erection throbbing as Sips made short work of the rest of the first sandwich, pausing only briefly to focus on the feeling of the collar during each swallow. When the sandwich was gone, he brushed the crumbs from his stubble and looked at Sjin expectantly.

“Holy shit. Did you even taste any of that?” Sjin chuckled as he brought the next BLT into Sips' reach. Sips smiled enormously in response as he dug deeply into the second sandwich. Sjin picked up one for himself as well and began to enjoy it at his own pace while Sips once again wolfed his down in his rush to quell the gnawing ache of his hunger. He was finished with it before Sjin was halfway through his own, even with the pauses he continued to take while he delighted in the extra pressure that the collar added to every gulp. He reached for a fresh bottle of water and guzzled it, then impulsively grabbed an apple.

His teeth glimmered as he bit into it with a crunch. It's crisp skin crackled loud and wet as he chewed. Sips smirked wickedly at Sjin, who groaned, knowing full well that Sips knew exactly how much of a show he was putting on for him. Sjin's erection was oozing precum. The gorgeous liquid dripped tantalizingly down his lengthy shaft. Sips eyed it longingly while he finished his apple and Sjin finished his sandwich.

“How ya' doin', Sjin?” Sips asked around the last bite of the apple that he was chewing.

“Getting a little lightheaded, actually,” Sjin whimpered, “But it's gonna be worth it to wait.” He glanced down between Sips' legs. “Looks like you're already starting to get hard again,” Sjin noted with a sly grin. Sips almost choked on his last bite of apple when he realized that Sjin was right. The cock ring quickly began to feel similar to the collar; intensifying the feeling of his veins throbbing as his blood squeezed past it to fill up his cock.

"Mmmm... Gimme another sandwich,” Sips demanded, tossing the apple core out into the surrounding trees. Sjin happily handed him a third BLT and he dove into it with a terse groan. The burn of his hunger was finally starting to subside. He started to slow down slightly, taking some more time to savor the amazing flavors of all that farm fresh food rolling around in his mouth. His anticipation for the grip of the collar kept his heart and cock pounding against the restraints that bound them. The leather that was wrapped around his slowly swelling middle was just beginning to feel noticeable as well when he breathed in and it was making him horny as hell. With a muffled moan, he tugged at the upper strap and then the lower, drawing Sjin's attention to how they were starting to affect him.

“Oh shit yeah. That must feel  _so_  good...” Sjin purred delightedly, speaking through his strawberry stained lips. He lapped up the red droplets that the fruit had left on the underside of his mustache. Sips moaned again to see Sjin's sweet tongue flickering past his lips, so soft and wet. Sips rested one hand on the crest of his stomach as he swallowed the last of his third sandwich.

“Fuck yeah. It feels fantastic... god... You're a fucking genius, Sjin... This is... really... just... ahh, damnit! I don't know how to - I mean it's just...” Sips huffed, at a loss for words. It was impossible to describe how amazing he felt – especially with knowing that it was only going to keep getting even better. Sjin grinned at Sips while he rubbed his gurgling stomach until he belched.

“Well, thank you! ” Sjin chuckled. He handed Sips his next sandwich. He noticed with slight concern that Sips wasn't eating as quickly as he had been.

“Try not to slow down too much...” Sjin encouraged, intent on stuffing Sips as full as currently possible. Sips glanced at Sjin, saw that he was serious and then did his best to speed back up a bit, polishing the BLT off as quickly as he comfortably could. When he had finished, he drank some more water with a slight grimace. His stomach churned and he winced.

“Hmm... Maybe you should lie back a bit,” Sjin suggested. He moved to sit behind Sips so he could lay back against him. With a huff and a grunt, Sips shifted. His short cropped hair tickled Sjin's chest as they situated themselves comfortably.

“Mmm... Like this?” Sips asked, looking up at Sjin adorably. Sjin nodded, then handed him his penultimate sandwich. Sips took it and bit into it. Sjin ran his long fingers through the thick, dark hair that coated Sips' burly chest, admiring his scenic view of his boyfriend while he continued to eat the food that he had lovingly grown for him.

“Yeah. Yeah, that's perfect...  _You're_  perfect,” Sjin sighed blissfully. He softly stroked Sips' dusky nipples with his fingertips. Sips moaned softly, relaxing and drifting into a blissful stupor as he chewed, staring out at the gorgeously glittering river, the rustling leaves that surrounded them and the hazy hills in the distance. He didn't come out of it until he reached the end of his sandwich, but the break was brief, as Sjin put the last one into his hands before he knew it. The leather around his middle was now pressing snugly against his expansive stomach which had become swollen from his large meal. Sjin's hands returned to his skin, moist with lotion that he massaged into his stretched belly.

“ _Je_ _ee_ _sus_ , Sjin...” Sips breathed. Deep pleasure radiated through his body from the gentle motions of Sjin's warm palms. The soothing lilt of Sjin's precious voice murmuring sweet nothings to him unified the space around them. Sips couldn't make sense of a word Sjin was saying through the magnificent mire of his pleasure, but simply hearing Sjin speaking to him was enough to amplify his contentment to infinity.

Sips was so blissfully full and tight and warm and throbbing.  _All_  of him... His cock, his stomach, his heart... He swallowed the very last bite reluctantly, acutely feeling the collar stubbornly refuse to let the lump move on, just for a moment, before the overwhelming strength of his throat overcame the leather's resistance and forced it past, dragging it down into him like it had all the others before. Sips slowly licked his lips clean and sighed with immense satisfaction. He softly groaned as Sjin continued to stroke him. He reached up to join Sjin in rubbing and could feel his gut stewing beneath his hands as he started to digest.

After a few belches, Sips shifted slightly and muttered,“Mmm... Is that it? I mean... I could probably do maybe a  _little_  more.” He felt Sjin's heart beat faster.

“Oh? You - You want some dessert?” Sjin offered. He wiped his hands on the blanket. Sips hummed agreeably, reaching up for the banana that Sjin now held.

“Nuh-uh! Put your hands down!” Sjin instructed with a giggle. He tried to keep the shuddering excitement out of his voice but Sips could feel Sjin's stiff dick flexing against his lower back as he laid the banana down onto the top of Sips' belly. He guided both of Sips' hands down... around... behind his back and tied his wrist cuffs to the spot where the straps around his torso converged. Then he peeled the banana in front of him.

Sips leaned in for it as well as he could, flexing his stuffed abdomen with a grunt as he tried to reach the banana. With a little laugh, Sjin teasingly lifted it higher, bringing it up to his own mouth instead while Sips stared up at him helplessly. Sjin ran the banana along his tongue and slid it directly down his throat. Moaning Sjin's name, Sips squirmed and struggled to sit back up for a better view until Sjin helped him. Then Sips watched intently while Sjin gave him a lovely show of expertly deep-throating the fruit.

“Sjin, you're  _killing_  me...” Sips groaned. His thick dick and lips both dipped with moisture. Sjin's rosy mouth and tongue smacked quietly around the fruit. Every elaborate flick and tug and suckle vividly elicited sensations in Sips' mind that he was intimately familiar with. He shuddered and reflexively moved his hands to stroke his neglected erection, completely forgetting that they had just been securely tied behind his back. Because Sjin had tied the cuffs to the rope that connected the straps around his stomach, the sudden pull of his hands away from his body simply tugged them even more tightly around around his middle.

“OHHH! Oh GOD, Sjin! Sjin! I gotta' fuckin' cum again, right now -  _Please!_  It's so bad, Sjin! I cahhhh – haaahha! Ohhhh...!” Sips gasped, brought to the brink by the sudden confirmation of how incredibly full he was. With his free hand, Sjin slowly gave Sips' throbbing cock just a few strokes, leaving him a breathless and whimpering mess, on the very edge of climax. To the cacophony of Sips' shuddering groans and curses, Sjin finally pulled the banana back out of his mouth.

“Do you still want it?” Sjin asked huskily, offering Sips the saliva slicked banana. Sips immediately leaned forward and bit off as much as he could get his mouth around, giving Sjin a dark look from beneath his heavy brows that promised due revenge for Sjin's merciless teasing. Sjin had barely finished peeling the rest of the banana with shaking hands before the entirety of the first half had already been crushed down Sips' greedy throat. Sjin fed him the rest and it swiftly followed suit, the bulge rolling down beneath his collar with a moist  _glurk_.

“More,” Sips demanded, his voice as dark, deep and dangerous as unexplored caverns. His greedy gut rumbled. Sjin steeled his resolve and stared him down.

“More of what, you big bastard? And you better ask nicely,” Sjin insisted with sharply narrowed eyes. He treated himself to a strawberry to help keep his restless hands off of Sips, who he of course desperately wanted to touch and please and satisfy to the utmost. He was nearly on the verge of orgasm himself and was honestly surprised that he had managed to hold himself back for so long. He saw Sips' dark eyes light up.

“Please... Touch me and – and, god, just - Keep filling me up, Sjin! Fuck - You've got me so full and  _hard_ , I just... gotta  _explode!_ ” Sips moaned. Sjin's steady gaze wavered and he bit back a whimper. Sips drew a deep breath and flexed. His bulging muscles and stomach swelled against his bonds. The leather creaked from the strain of containing his immense bulk. As he had hoped, the display finally broke Sjin's resolve.

“Ah! I can't - I can't tease you anymore! I wanna give you  _everything,_ Spsy!” Sjin exclaimed with relief.

“Then cum in here, baby,” Sips said seductively. He wet his lips and beckoned with his tongue. Sjin unsteadily rushed up to his feet as a fresh surge of lust rushed through his veins.

“That's... goddamn right, Sjin! God! Yes - !” Sips hissed as Sjin griped Sips by his hair. Sjin brought his aching dick to Sips' open mouth and he slurped it in. He sucked slowly and gently; completely savoring Sjin, which drew otherworldly cries of pleasure from him. Sjin's legs trembled; his grip on Sips' head was only just barely helping to keep him upright.

Sips noticed Sjin's precarious situation and reflexively tried to bring his hands forward, to help hold him up, but all the movement did was put a tight squeeze around his stomach again. Sips groaned deeply at the feeling. Jesus  _fuck_ , he felt  _huge!_  Sjin gave a broken cry and thrust deep, pressing his cock down Sips' throat, and came. He gasped fast and hard for air as Sips guzzled his ejaculate, swallowing it hot and fresh from the source until Sjin was completely drained. Sips withdrew to clear his throat and catch his breath.

“Sipsy...!” Sjin praised breathlessly. He was still seeing stars.

“Yes!” Sips gasped. Both still panting, Sjin suddenly pounced. He pushed Sips down onto his back and dropped down onto his knees to straddle him. Sips' belly rocked slightly before settling into the new position. He hiccuped and then burped and blushed beneath Sjin's heavy, lustful gaze.

"Your turn," Sjin grinned predatorily. 

“God, yes! Give it to me, Sjin!  _Please!_ ” Sips begged. He arched his back, gorgeously desperate for stimulation. His thick cock bounced heavily against his belly, dabbing thick beads of precum along his dark treasure trail. It appeared even more swollen than usual from the cock ring that was hidden within his inky black pubes. Sjin put his hands onto his huge gurgling gut and gave it a stinging slap. Sips hissed.

“You greedy bastard... Can you believe... you just ate enough for six? There's all the meat of two whole fucking chickens in there right now, babe,” Sjin informed him manically. Sips whined, his blush intensifying as he absorbed those insane facts. His massive meal roiled within him as it continued to digest and he couldn't restrain another burp. Sjin raked his fingers down the curve his stomach.

“Heh... Better forget feeding the world, Sjin... It's gonna be all for me,” Sips replied.

“You  _are_  my world, Sipsy. Of course it is,” Sjin whispered conspiratorially. Sips gasped a sweet, triumphant swear as Sjin slowly lowered himself down onto him. Sjin removed his collar and kissed a thirsty trail around his neck that led up along his jaw and ended at his mouth. They kissed and then held each other's eyes as they rocked their hips together, rubbing Sips' slick, over-sensitive cock between their bellies. Sjin soon lowered his head to rest his damp forehead against Sips' sweaty bangs.

“Ohhhhh... Hah - Hey – Hey, Sjin... You wanna actually fuck me next time?” Sips asked quietly between their labored breaths. Sjin's rhythm stuttered and he gave a full body shudder. Sips grinned up at him. Sjin smiled back enormously and nodded, then Sips wrapped his legs possessively around his waist and Sjin lost it. His hips thrust out of his own conscious control.

“Shit yeah. I'm gonna fuck you  _silly_ ,” Sjin promised earnestly, which made Sips lose it too. He threw his head back and roared with laughter. Sjin echoed him gorgeously as they rode their joyful wave to it's crest. Their laughter soon melted into delirious cries of pleasure and Sjin's overwhelmingly delighted moans and his fluid undulations swiftly had Sips cumming with a long, throaty groan. Sips forcefully pressed his pelvis hard against Sjin's. He ejaculated thickly between them, gushing his release between Sjin's soft stomach and the firm globe of his own. Their hips smacked together again and again in moist, intimate collision as Sips rode out the aftershocks.

“Oh fuuuuuuck...” Sips breathed, twitching and gasping in the wake of his second orgasm of the day. He let his legs drop down from Sjin's slippery, sweaty back and land heavily off to the sides.

“Wooo! Haha! Hmmm...hmmhmmhmm... So... Was it all worth the wait?” Sjin asked with a small smirk. Sips replied with a slow nod and a small, precious mewl of approval. Sjin placed a loving peck onto Sips' lips and then reached beneath him to untie his hands. Sips groaned again as he slowly brought his arms back around to his front. His shoulders were burning. Sjin removed the cuffs from his wrists, the straps from his torso and then finally the cock ring.

“Can you get up? Or am I gonna have to roll you down into the river to wash up?” Sjin giggled, waggling his eyebrows. Sips did his best to look unamused.

“I can stand up, Sjin. Jeez... I'm not  _that_  fat,” Sips grumbled. He gently shoved Sjin off of him and then lifted himself up into a sitting position. Sjin backed off and watched bemusedly as Sips struggled through two thumping false starts before he actually managed to heave himself up to his feet and stay there.

“Whoof... Come on! Let's go! What're you waitin' around for? Lazy bastard...” Sips huffed impatiently. Sjin chuckled and follow Sips down to the river to wash up. They swam around and played in the water until they were exhausted and then took a nap on the hill before finally heading back to the farm and the factory.


End file.
